Where I Belong
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: When Hiccup stumbles on an object of his mother's, he realizes that it's a link to the past he's never known. Having enough of his mother's neglect, Hiccup leaves with Toothless to find who he is and ends up on Berk where they start anew and where he learns that everything his mother ever told him was a lie. Including that Berk was his home and his father is chief of the island.
1. This Can't Be Me

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **This Can't Be Me**

A young man of 17 with auburn hair and green eyes groaned unable to sleep as he laid upon his bed staring up at the dark ceiling above him. Beside him was his best friend, his dragon who seemed to be asleep peacefully. The young man had one arm behind his head, the other draped over his midsection. He hadn't bothered to change out of his armor having a feeling they'd only be heading out again soon for another dragon rescue. "This can't be all there is..." He sighed closing his eyes thinking back 16 years ago.

 **[Flashback]**

 _The shouting of orders from the chief, screams of terror from children and their mothers. But alas a nearly one year old baby laid in his cradle cooing contently as a dragon ripped open the wall of the home and entered to see the child there, the nose frightened the child but then the dragon used its claw to rock the cradle carefully and the infant settled some. The dragon leaned in close to inspect the child, sniffing it but the child reached for the dragon's face taking it by surprise. The dragon lifted its claw and let the child grasp it slowly and giggle happily. From the door, a woman with autumn hair and green eyes rushed in holding a sword to strike the dragon down but she paused watching as her son and the dragon played. The cradle slipped as the dragon's claw cut the infant on the right side of his chin, the dragon turned its attention onto the woman holding the sword._

 _It was then she realized this wasn't a vicious beast but an intelligent, gentle creature whose soul reflected her own. But before anything else happened, a large man, chief of the tribe burst in throwing his ax and scaring the dragon who attacked lighting the home on fire. The woman pleaded for the dragon to stop but it moved towards the child and the woman rushed over to hold the crying infant. "Valka! Hold on!" The chief called as he rolled to avoid another blast from the dragon who now stared at the woman once more, sniffing her with wide eyes and a smile. It grabbed her arm as she clutched her infant in her free arm tightly so he didn't fall. The dragon took off outside, leaving with the other dragons. "VALKA!" The chief cried out in despair._

" _STOICK!" The woman yelled back but it was too late, she was already gone from his sight and so was their son in her arms._

 _(Four Years Later)_

" _Mama?" Came the voice of a young boy whose hair was lightening from its dark brown to auburn now._

" _Yes, Hiccup?" His mother replied._

" _How come its just you, me, and the dwagons?" The small boy, Hiccup asked her curiously. The mother, Valka sighed now facing him._

" _Because people are bad, son. All they want to do is hurt the dragons, and its our job to protect them." Valka replied._

" _But we know dwagons aren't bad, can't you show dem?" Hiccup tilted his head to the left._

" _They wouldn't listen. They believe what they want to believe. People are incapable of change, Hiccup. Some minds won't be changed, and some eyes cannot see truth because they refuse too." Valka looked to her young five year old now. "Why don't you go run along and play with Toothless, mommy is very busy planning the next dragon rescue." She added, Hiccup nodded and rushed off to play with his dragon. His Night Fury that was his best friend, they were the same age according to his mother. Hiccup named him Toothless when he was four because of the retractable teeth, but alas the two were near impossible to separate._

 _(Three Years More)_

 _An eight year old Hiccup was very excited today, he was leaning to fly a dragon like his mother did and she said if he did good then he could help with the dragon rescues. "Mom! Mom! You promised!" Hiccup shook his mother awake from her slumber. Valka groggily opened her eyes and looked at him before rolling over with a sigh._

" _Hiccup, I am very tired right now. I'll teach you another day, I had a long night of rescuing..." She said. Hiccup huffed angrily, she'd promised to teach him!_

" _You always say that..." Hiccup pouted._

" _Hiccup, I am the only one who cares about the dragons. I have to protect them from cruel, heartless people like your father was and the entire village we came from. I won't allow dragons to suffer by the hands of Vikings ever again." Valka stated firmly._

" _You promised to teach me how to fly Toothless!" Hiccup protested again stomping his foot on the ground._

" _Hiccup, get out of my room and go back to sleep. Its not even sunrise! Now move it." Valka ordered harshly, Hiccup fought the tears as he turned and ran out of the room slamming her bedroom door. Valka sighed plopping her head back down in the pillow in defeat. Hiccup rushed to the sanctuary where Toothless was laying near the water on his heated rock, the dragon sensed his friend's sadness and went to comfort him by wrapping around his body and purring softly._

" _She promised me, Toothless..." Hiccup whimpered, "She promised she'd teach me to fly you today...All she cares about are the dragons...Not me..." Hiccup put his head down as the dragon licked his face and stood up lowering so Hiccup could get on his back. "But...mom said I couldn't ride you until she taught me...If she ever does..." Hiccup mumbled. Deciding he no longer cared, he climbed on his friend's back and held on tightly. Toothless darted in to the sky flying around with Hiccup on him, the boy was laughing and having fun so the dragon knew he'd done a good thing. "I don't need mom top teach me...I can do this without her." Hiccup said firmly as the two proceeded to do a bunch of loops, flips, upside down flying and more. Hiccup even managed to learn how to ride Toothless without sitting on him, he was standing and keeping perfect balance. He loved it!_

 _Needless to say when his mother did wake up and saw him flying around on Toothless, he was grounded for two weeks for pulling such a stunt. But it was worth it, because now he knew how to fly._

 _(Four Years Later)_

 _A now 11 year old Hiccup was geared up and ready for the mission. He'd been doing them since he was nine but finally his mother was letting him do one alone since it was a big fortress and she needed help to free the dragons that had been captured. His gear consisted of black armor, gray clothes, black boots and pants along with a black mask to conceal himself and hide in the shadows with Toothless. "Remember, Hiccup. Free the dragons and fly away. Do not stay and talk, don't forget why we do this." Valka reminded._

" _Yeah, mom, I know. Protect the dragons from heartless people who won't change. I got it...Vikings are bad, dragons are good..." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he mounted Toothless. The two took off towards the location, his mother and her dragon, Cloud Jumper right behind. Once at the location of the trappers, Hiccup saw the cages and dragons within them. "Alright Toothless...Lets do this bud." Hiccup smiled beneath the mask as they dive bombed in and his dragon shot a blast at the cages opening five of them. The dragons emerged and flew off, Toothless ordered the dragons with a roar to follow and they did. Hiccup took close to 20 dragons with him back to the safety of the ice nest where he and his mother resided._

 _The mission was a complete success! He saved 20 dragons all by himself, well with Toothless too but still his mother hadn't needed to help him at all. Hiccup and Toothless were waiting at the nest for six hours before his mother returned with an entire flock of dragons. "How many did you save?" Valka asked._

" _20 all at once." Hiccup said proudly. But his mother didn't look thrilled at all._

" _Not enough, Hiccup. You're lucky I went back and checked your area because there were three other cages with two dragons each in them, and more on the South side of the fort!" Valka scolded._

" _Toothless...didn't have anymore shots...So we left like you said too, can't you just be happy for what I did do!" Hiccup yelled back._

" _No! You almost condemned 15 dragons to death! This is all we have, Hiccup. Saving dragons, that is what we do, this is who we are! Or at least its who I am, I don't think you care enough." Valka stated._

" _I do care! I'm only 11 mother, how much do you think I can do!?" Hiccup shot back._

" _You ride a Night Fury, you could of done a lot more!" Valka said then walked away. Hiccup couldn't believe it, he did so good. Saving 20 dragons in a matter of ten minutes wasn't good enough for her and she thought he didn't care about dragons! It infuriated him to no end to know his mother cared more about the dragons than the safety of her own son, that she cared more about them period. Hiccup stalked off to his room angrily, his dragon following._

 **[End Flashback]**

Hiccup opened his green eyes now, staring blankly up still. Ever since that day six years ago, his mother had basically ignored him and his entire existence. They barely spoke at all but she refused to let him leave on Toothless, and when it came to dragon saving she just told him to get what he could and she'd pick up his slack because she wouldn't allow dragons to suffer. Gods he hated it so much, he just wanted to leave on Toothless. One day he would, when the time was right. Hiccup knew there was more to him than just being a dragon rider, and there was more to life than rescuing dragons. Hiccup knew people were capable of change, after all his mother changed when she was taken. Hiccup wanted to know about his life, the former one before they were taken. He didn't believe everyone was bad, maybe they just...didn't understand because no one ever showed them. "One day, Toothless...I'll find where I belong." Hiccup said reaching over and rubbing his friend's head. "This can't be all I am...This can't be me." Hiccup finally let sleep take him.


	2. A Reason

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **A Reason**

The old chief couldn't believe it had been 16 years already that his his beloved wife and barely a year old son were taken by a four winged dragon that had the face of an owl. Stoick would never forget that dragon's face and if he ever saw it again, he would kill it for killing his wife and son. Wifeless and sonless, the old chief of Berk was miserable most of his days. He still did his job, ate with the Tribe, protected them, all things a chief was supposed to do. But his nights at home when the village was asleep were consumed with misery, regret, loneliness, and pain. His house was still same as they day it happened aside from the wall being repaired. The cradle still in the room by the bed, a few charred marks from the fire the dragon breathed and the sword his wife had been holding just before she was taken. That room in the house was frozen in time, a time when the chief had been happy and now there was just nothing.

Stoick tried for so long to track them down after they were taken, he tried for close to three years before Gobber the blacksmith and Stoick's long time friend convinced him that it was over, they'd searched every inch of the Archipelago but never found a trace of Valka or his young son, Hiccup. Stoick gave up, assuming they'd both been eaten by dragons which only made him hate the beasts more and fueled his desire to locate the nest to stop the raids so no one else would ever have to feel the pain he did of losing everything in the blink of an eye. Hearing a blast outside, the chief assumed it might have been a raid but upon further inspection he saw it to just be the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut causing trouble. Stoick stalked over but Gobber stopped him with a hand out. "I'll take this one, chief...You just go...take a load off." Not arguing being it was the anniversary that they'd been taken, Stoick returned home.

Gobber eyed the twins then saw the rest come out of hiding. "Yew lot think you can not upset the chief today?" Gobber asked.

"Isn't he always upset?" Ruffnut, the female of the two twins asked. Both she and her brother had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes but today is not a day to be makin it worse." Gobber sighed.

"What's so special about today?" Came the voice of a rougher teen, he had short dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Snotlout..." Hissed a female with blond hair and blue eyes, she whacked his arm as he rubbed it.

"Is something wrong with him?" Asked a huskier male, short bright blond hair and green eyes.

"No, Fishlegs...None of you know what today is?" Gobber questioned. They all shook their heads looking to Gobber for answers. "Gather round lads and lasses..." Gobber motioned for them to sit down on the grass to listen, all did so and waited. "It happened 16 years ago today kids, the day Stoick lost not just his wife but also his only son." Gobber began.

"Woah, Stoick had a kid and wife?" Snotlout asked quickly.

"I swear to Thor if you don't shut up and let him talk, your parents will lose you!" Shouted the blond with blue eyes angrily.

"Easy, Astrid...I don't expect any of you to know about it, it was a long time ago and all of yew kids were just babies yourselves. And the incident is not something the village talks about because it upsets the chief. Yes, the chief had a beautiful wife named Valka and they had one son whom they named Hiccup. He was born two months early and all thought he wouldn't survive but he did but he was small as as you know in Viking tradition, the runt of the litter was named a hiccup. The chief and his wife had been trying for a baby for a while but either they didn't make it to term or just she just had trouble conceiving..." Gobber explained.

"So when they had Hiccup and he survived he was like their miracle child?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Right so. But one night during a raid, a dragon broke into the chief's house...He rushed after his wife who'd run to the house to protect Hiccup who was alone in the cradle when the dragon broke in. The dragon lit the house ablaze then it grabbed Valka who had Hiccup in her arms and flew off." Gobber looked down. The other gasped looking down a bit now. "And they were never seen again...The chief searched for three years but there was nothin to prove they were alive and eventually...He laid it to rest that the dragon had eaten them..."

"That's...so sad!" Ruffnut cried, Astrid was trying to hold back her own tears.

"Its been 16 years today so like I said, try not to make him...more upset." Gobber stated standing up and walking away. "If they hadn't died...lil Hiccup would be 17 and probably training to become chief..." Gobber sighed.

"Woah...So there used to be an heir but a dragon took the chief's wife and kid from him..." Tuffnut mentioned.

"I can't imagine the pain he feels every time he sees a dragon attacking..." Astrid looked down.

"He'd be older than all of us, I'm only just about to turn 17 in two months." Snotlout shrugged.

"Me in one month." Fishlegs nodded.

"Same for me." Astrid agreed.

"We'll be 17 in four months." The twins said together.

"So what happens when Stoick retires, he doesn't have an heir to pass it along too." Fishlegs asked.

"I believe the council votes in a new chief, start a new bloodline until Stoick remarries and has another child." Astrid pointed out.

"I don't see that happening if 16 years later he's still mourning over the wife and child he lost." Snotlout mentioned, Astrid punched him in the arm again before getting up and walking away from them. "She wants me so bad."

"She hates you and would rather you at the bottom of the ocean." Ruffnut chuckled, soon the rest of the group dispersed to do their own thing again but all remembering to try and not bother the chief.

(The Ice Nest)

Hiccup now 17 was celebrating his birthday with Toothless in the air. Of course his mother had only gotten him a new tunic, red this time and her ruffling his hair some. That was it, Hiccup didn't care though. He had Toothless, he didn't need his mother to care about him. She hadn't since he was about four years old, the neglect just grew more and more with the older he became. She used to leave him in the care of the dragons, mainly the king dragon called the Bewilderbeast who was an alpha species. Sighing Hiccup and Toothless now did more aerial moves around the outside of the nest which is where he wasn't supposed to be in case anyone ever saw him but he didn't care, he wouldn't live in that nest forever. As soon as he had an excuse to leave, he would but right now all he knew were that Vikings hated dragons and would kill them without a moments hesitation.

"HICCUP!" His mother's voice brought him from his thoughts, he scowled a bit and hovered as she came over on Cloud Jumper. "I told you to stay INSIDE the nest." She reminded.

"I just wanted a little fresh air, mom...No one ever sails this far out...We're miles from anyone in utter seclusion..." Hiccup retorted.

"I don't care. What have I told you about people. They are dangerous, they don't love dragons like us and they never will. They are mean, heartless, cruel people who only think about themselves. Now get inside, I need your help cleaning a few things out." Valka told him, with the roll of his eyes he turned Toothless and shot back to the nest. Landing he got off and stood in the house with Toothless beside him as his mother arrived soon after.

"Just tell me what I'm dumping this time..." Hiccup snorted arms crossed over his chest.

"Those boxes." Valka pointed to two on the ground by the door. Hiccup mumbled and lifted them with ease as he walked towards the back of the nest with Toothless following. Hiccup tripped and the box on top spilled over, Hiccup groaned beginning to pick things up when his finished Toothless brought over one more item that had slid away.

"What ya got there bud?" Hiccup asked as the dragon handed it to him as Hiccup inspected it. A silver chain pendant? Looking more he couldn't make out whatever was on the front of it but flipping it over he saw initials: SH and VH. "What's this..." Hiccup asked himself.

"If I'd known you were going to screw around, Hiccup then I would of done it myself." Valka mentioned walking by him with a box in her arms.

"I tripped stuff fell out..." Hiccup said, "Hey mom...What do the initials SH and VH stand for?" Valka froze as she whipped around and saw what Hiccup was holding in his hands. Quickly she continued walking.

"It was the gift your father gave me when we got engaged. Nothing that concerns you. It was part of the past and that is where it will stay." Valka stated firmly.

"Come on, you never tell me anything. What is this thing, if its nothing then why do you still have it. We've been here as long as I can remember...I know I came from some where. Why won't you tell me anything about my past..." Hiccup asked.

"Enough, Hiccup!" She yelled taking him by surprise. "Your past doesn't matter, this is your future. Rescuing dragons, that is it! Now throw that garbage away, I never want to see it again." Valka said briskly walking away. Hiccup looked at the necklace again, whatever this thing was...It was part of the past, his past. Narrowing his eyes he put the necklace on and hid it beneath his armor making sure none of it could be seen. If she wouldn't tell him anything, then he was going to find out for himself. To find out who he was and where he belongs because rescuing dragons couldn't be all his life had to offer him. Now he had a reason to leave.


	3. Crash

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Crash**

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

I had it. I was done, so beyond done! I should of left long before now but stupid me decided to stay and let it continue. 16 years of neglect from that woman who calls herself my mother but she doesn't show even an ounce of care like a mother should. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure raising a child on your own in terrifying after you were kidnapped with your infant son in your arms but I was pretty sure that ignoring his existence after he turned four years old wasn't how a mother was supposed to be! After yesterdays display over a simple question like whose initials were on the back of this pendant that she exploded over saying it was the past, and garbage, to throw it away. Woman that means its part of my past too! I knew nothing about my former life before being taken with mom, I didn't know what island I was from, who my father was. Nothing and I despised it so I was done. I was leaving tonight when mom went on another one of her rescue escapades.

I loved dragons, I did. Hell my best friend was one, a Night Fury who was feared by all Vikings. I understood that killing the dragons was wrong, and I did want to rescue and protect them but not the rest of my life! I wanted to change peoples minds, show them that dragons weren't bad instead of hiding them as a dragon vigilante. I knew there was more to this life than just this: living in a secluded ice nest with Thor only knew how many dragons. I looked over the necklace, I assumed the front had some kind of crest on it and that would give me a clue of what to look for but it was so damaged that I couldn't make out even some of it. The back with the initials was all I had to go off of, maybe someone would recognize it but I still had to be careful because I was traveling by dragon and Vikings didn't exactly take to having them around. I'd figure it out later but for now, I just wanted to get out of here. I had everything packed and stashed away in my closet, just some clothes and drawing supplies. Didn't need much besides that, I could eat on the traveling.

As nightfall fell over the nest, I began my plan. Acting like I was too sick to go with her on the mission, and it was easy too because mom would just look over me and check my forehead before shrugging and walking away like she always did. I laid in bed covered up and faked shivering also some coughing and groaning when she began to call my name saying it was time to leave. "For Odin's sake, Hiccup...Let's go!" Valka yelled coming into the room.

I coughed harshly looking miserable and shivering still as she walked to my bedside. "I don't...think I can go tonight mom...I feel terrible..." I groaned.

"You're 17 years old, Hiccup...You seriously can't man up to handle a mission?" She asked with her hands on her hips, although the remark hurt to hear her say, I shook my head. "Well I'm not ignoring the rescue to stay home and care for you. I'll be back by morning." Valka checked my forehead then walked away.

 _'I won't be here...Sorry mother. But I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you to tell me who I am, was, or will be.'_ I thought, then snuck to my window and to see her fly off on Cloud Jumper. I slipped on my boots, then armor. When it came to my mask, I debated putting it on. Why bother? I didn't want to hide who I was, I wanted to find out who _me_ was at all. I left my mask on the bed along with a note to my mother before securing my things to Toothless. As we headed for the exit of the nest, I looked back once more at the dragons there. The nest was practically empty, the dragons were out for feeding time, so was the Bewilderbeast who I call Iceshot because he shoots ice. I saw mom's staff, she'd forgotten to take it with her. How careless. I grabbed it and placed the strap over my head while it now rested along my back. Toothless crooned at me as I got on his back as he took to the sky and we hovered a bit looking over the nest that had been home for 16 years. "Lets go bud...We'll show her that this isn't all life has to offer." Hiccup told him.

With a roar, Toothless and I sped off heading South-West. We didn't know what we'd find but anything was better than being stuck in the nest all the damn time.

(Six Days Later)

So far, nothing. We passed a few islands but nothing special or had anything that could help me. It was interesting, now out on my own it gave me a lot of time to think about things. Mainly how much my mother loved dragons more than me which really hurt to come to terms with. Since I was four, she change and not in a good way. It was right after I met Toothless and named him, after we became the best of friends my mother just began to care less and less. Everything became about the dragons, making sure they were cared for and safe but when it came to me forget it. If I was sick, she only took care of me because she had too and not because she wanted too. If a dragon was sick, pfft I didn't even exist. If I was hurt, I got told to walk it off. A dragon was hurt she'd care for that dragon like it was her child.

She never kept her promises, never had. Toothless taught me how to fly him not her. I saved dragons and she says its not enough. Well fine then, you do you and your dragons mom and I'll find out who I really am because it certainly isn't like you. I sighed heavily looking around, I'd seen a lot of islands lately all Viking inhabited too so it wasn't safe to land there to rest up. I was making a map as I went, labeling how far we were from the ice nest while we got farther and father away from it. I could tell for sure that we were about to hit a bad storm, the winds were picking up and the clouds darkening while Toothless was having a harder time flying through it. "Alright bud, we gotta land to ride this out..." I told Toothless, he nodded agreeing while we flew a little more. An island with deep trees could be seen, it was the best shot we had.

A crack of lightning stuck through the sky in front of Toothless startling him to rear back, the wind caught his wings and we crashed into some kind of wooden tower. I fell off of him, "TOOTHLESS!" I called out, my dragon screeched out as he dove and whipped around, wrapping me in his wings. I felt us hit something hard and roll a bit, then everything went black around me.

 _-Regular POV-_

Everyone was in the hall for lunch, and shelter from the storm when they heard a screech through the brief silence in the storm. Curiosity winning, also assuming it was a raid the mass of Vikings rushed out ready to defend the village but all they saw was something whack the tower, dive, then roll into the village square remaining almost completely still. As they got closer they saw what it was. A dragon and not just any: a Night Fury with its wings wrapped around itself and unconscious. Astrid had been one of the first out, she inspected the unconscious dragon laying in the village square. When the dragon shifted slightly his wings loosened their wrapping as Astrid gasped seeing messy auburn hair from the small opening the dragon's wings made. "Oh my Gods! There's someone wrapped in its wings!" She exclaimed.

"Someone get the chief!" Another called out quickly. Stoick had been in his house early tonight so he probably had no idea what happened outside.

"Everyone else stay back! It's a Night Fury..." Someone warned as everyone was shocked and confused but kept their distance from the large dragon. They all wondered who this boy was and why he was wrapped in a Night Fury's wings, also if he was even alive.


	4. Different Approach

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Different Approach**

No one knew what to say or do after they saw the crash happen before their own eyes, no one even saw the boy when this dragon smacked into the catapult tower, dove down then suddenly rolled into town with its wings wrapped around its body but upon further inspection by Astrid, she could see there was a human boy wrapped in the wings of the elusive dragon. No one could even believe any of it but the proof was right there before him, a dragon was holding onto a boy but the question was why? Gobber made his way to head of the group beside Astrid and the other teens along with the chief, Stoick. "What is going on out here?" The man demanded.

"Dragon rolled into town, chief. Has a boy wrapped in its wings..." Spitelout, Snotlout's father answered first. Stoick now looked to see the Night Fury laying unconscious on the path, he moved around to see the top of the auburn hair to confirm there was indeed a human wrapped in its wings.

"Someone from our village?" Stoick asked.

"No sir, everyone was in the hall when it crashed here. It hit the catapult tower, dove, then rolled to where it is now..." Astrid responded next.

"Must of taken the boy from another village...Kill the dragon and free the boy." Stoick ordered, almost instantly the dragon began to stir and open its eyes. Seeing itself surrounded by people with weapons, Toothless began to growl lowly wrapping his wings tighter closing the boy off from their sight line. Stoick pulled his ax nearing the dragon-who snarled at him then roared loudly, Toothless now unwrapped his wings slightly showing more of Hiccup as he stood up but kept himself in a protective stance over his human. "You beasts have destroyed enough families..." Stoick huffed out nearing again. Toothless glared as his back spines split into two making a small line of V's down his tail which wrapped around Hiccup and he continued to snarl.

"Stoick!...Hold on...I don't...think this dragon wants to hurt the boy..." Gobber said quickly.

"Gobber, what are ya talking about. It's standing over him refusing to let us near...It wants to kill him!" Stoick boomed.

"No, Stoick...I think Gobber is right. If it wanted to kill him, he'd be dead already...This dragon is...protecting him." Astrid said, Stoick arched a brow at her now.

"Don't be foolish, lass. Dragons don't protect humans...They are mindless killers." Stoick snapped back. Toothless growled low again as a blue glow emitted from his back spines, top of his head, nostrils and throat. A few people gasped, they'd never seen a dragon do such a thing before.

"Look at the stance, chief!" Astrid ordered, Stoick looked again seeing how the dragon was standing over the boy with its tail wrapped around him trying to keep everyone else away. "It had that boy in its wings, and now it won't let us near him...It thinks we're a threat so it wants us to keep back. That dragon is protecting that human..." Astrid added as she nervously looked at the dragon once more and moved closer to it but Toothless snapped at her however she held her ground firmly. She noticed its eyes were eyeing the ax in her right hand, she carefully placed it down and kicked it away. Toothless's snarling seemed to lighten up but his stance didn't change nor did the glare.

"What are you doing, that thing will kill you Astrid!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Will you hush up...If its protecting him...then it won't hurt him...But it thinks we will." Astrid brought herself to one knee and looked into the dragon's eyes firmly. "Its okay...Its okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to...make sure your friend is okay. I promise you are safe and so is he..." Astrid said softly to the dragon. Toothless's growls stopped as the blue faded but still didn't budge, his eyes darted towards the large Viking chief holding the ax. Astrid noticed the dragon's uncertainty now. "Put your weapons down, all of you...Yes you too, chief...It doesn't trust we won't hurt it if it backs off and it knows as long as it's near the boy we won't attack..." Astrid mentioned.

"If it attacks anyone...I'm putting a sword in it's heart..." Stoick stated as he put the weapon at his feet then kicked it away, soon the rest did the same.

"See now...No one will hurt you, we just want to make sure your friend is alright. You can trust me, dragon..." Astrid smiled a bit with her hand out to Toothless who looked at Hiccup, he was still unconscious. Toothless ignored her hand as he unwrapped his tail from Hiccup's body then stepped back so the girl could get closer to his rider. Astrid inched closer until she reached Hiccup's body and listened for his heartbeat, then moved her hand under his nose to make sure he was breathing. Other than that he just had a few scrapes and bumps. "He's alive, just unconscious. Probably from the fall." Astrid looked back to Stoick now. Stoick seemed to sigh with some relief then they heard groaning, all eyes were on the boy who was beginning to wake up.

Toothless heard his rider start to awaken as he moved close again and nudged his face with his own, Astrid moved back now watching. They all were, they'd never seen a dragon act so docile before. Especially a Night Fury of all dragons acting like an overgrown puppy over his wounded friend if that is indeed what they were. Toothless screeched softly with worry and licked Hiccup's face, Hiccup now put a hand to his head and sat up slowly with help from Toothless before his eyes began to open. "Oh my head..." He grumbled, "To—Tooth...less?" Hiccup asked, his dragon nuzzled his face purring softly. "I'm glad you're okay too bud..." Hiccup smiled rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup now saw a blond girl with blue eyes kneeling before him, Hiccup quickly stood and moved closer to Toothless who was of course up with his tail back around Hiccup's waist to protect him.

"Wh-Who...are you?" Hiccup asked afraid. The only time he ever saw people were when he and his mother were rescuing dragons, he'd never been this close to any human.

"Um...I'm Astrid." She introduced herself.

"How...did I get here! Did you shoot me and my dragon down!" Hiccup said quickly as Toothless began to snarl again.

"No no! You misunderstand, you crashed here in the storm. Your...dragon had you wrapped in it's wings..." Astrid said right away not wanting the dragon to get angry again.

"Where is...here?" Hiccup asked now.

"This is the island of Berk, home of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. I'm the chief, Stoick." Hiccup looked to the large Viking male before him now. "What is your name?"

Hiccup didn't know if he should give his real name or not, his mother never said what to do if captured or crashed on a Viking island. "It—It's..." He paused now, what name could he use? "Einarr Riddari." Hiccup finally said. Made sense to use it. _Ein_ meant lone or one, _arr_ meant army or warrior. And _Riddari_ stood for rider. That is what he was, a lone warrior rider.

"What Tribe do you originate from, did this dragon take you from them?" Snotlout asked.

"What, no! Toothless would never...I asked him to take me away because I hated where I lived. I'm never going back there...I'd rather die. We've been on our own for a week, we don't have a Tribe to go back too. And Toothless is a good dragon, they all are! You just can't see that because all you want to do is kill them!" Hiccup snapped.

"All they do is attack us." Tuffnut pointed out.

"They defend themselves, just like you do. But they are still living creatures of Odin, and unless you are such a God then you don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies be they dragon or human..." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright now, lets settle this down..." Gobber interjected stepping forward. "I think the lad is right."

"Are you serious, Gobber?" Spitelout asked.

"If dragons were as dangerous as we believed, this one known to never leave its victims alive wouldn't of protected this boy from us when we're his own kind. It was ready to defend him without any hesitation, also it let Astrid near Einarr to make sure he was alive." Gobber stated.

"Toothless...let you near me?" Hiccup asked softly now. Astrid nodded slowly.

"When you were unconscious, he wouldn't let us near you until Astrid made everyone drop their weapons and told him we promised not to hurt you or him then he backed off to let her check you." Fishlegs explained.

"What made you do it? Toothless kept me safe, he wouldn't let anything happen to me...He's my best friend..." Hiccup asked looking at her.

"We didn't...know if you were okay after such a hard fall and...I thought maybe if we showed your...friend we wouldn't hurt him or you that he'd trust us and let me check on you." Astrid said slowly. "Violence isn't always the answer, sometimes you just need to take a different approach to a situation you don't understand." She shrugged a bit. Hiccup looked at this girl a few seconds before nodding with a small smile. Maybe his mother was wrong after all, these people were willing to listen so maybe he could show everyone the truth about dragons.


	5. I Wanna Know More

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **I Wanna Know More**

Hiccup couldn't believe this happened, in all honesty he couldn't. Six days after leaving the ice nest he was caught in a storm and crashed on Viking island but these Vikings were different. They didn't attack Toothless right away, one of the villagers named Astrid was able to earn enough of Toothless's trust to get him to back down so she could make sure he was alright. Of course, there was a minor disagreement about dragons being bad but Hiccup shut that down pretty quickly. But this girl proved to him that maybe my mom was wrong, some people were willing to try new things. Smiling, Hiccup realized that if he had their curiosity about it all then he could show them a different way than killing. Maybe he wasn't a dragon protector, maybe he was a peace keeper for humans and dragons. It was too early to tell but at least for now, things were alright. Toothless growled a bit as Hiccup looked to him wondering what was wrong.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked gently. Toothless's back tail fin was bent awkwardly, clearly broken. "Your tail...You can't fly with it like that..." Hiccup sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" Astrid asked curiously.

"The landing broke it...Takes about two months to heal completely if he doesn't try to fly at all..." Hiccup knelt down as he pulled over the bag he'd packed finding some wrappings, few almost flat pieces of wood, and a small jar that he set beside him. Hiccup snapped his fingers as Toothless laid down and brought his tail towards Hiccup slowly. Hiccup opened the jar applying a yellowish type lotion to the tail, then position the small boards, finally wrapping it up so he couldn't move the tail until it was healed. The others just watch in shock, he made a splint for the dragon to heal his tail. "There ya go, how's that feel pal?" Hiccup asked, Toothless jumped around and tackled him licking his face happily. "Haha, I love you too."

"He's so friendly." Astrid pointed out now.

"Of course, every dragon is friendly when you approach them with kindness and understanding." Hiccup said to her, she found herself smiling a bit. Gobber smacked Stoick's arm a bit to get his attention then pulled him off to the side.

"He's got nowhere to go, Stoick...You heard 'im, he's on his own." Gobber said.

"Are you saying we let him and his dragon stay here, have you lost your mind? He's crazy, friends with dragons! I think hell just froze over." Stoick retorted.

"Regardless, its right there in front of you Stoick. The boy is friends with a dragon, a Night Fury who was ready to protect him from us, humans. All I'm sayin is maybe we can learn a little from him, let him stay." Gobber suggested, Stoick sighed looking back at 'Einarr' before closing his eyes.

"You're welcome to stay here, Einarr while your friend heals. Come with me, you must be hungry." Stoick said.

"It's okay, I just ate an hour ago. So did Toothless, we're just kind'a tired now." Hiccup bowed his head to Stoick.

"Very well, I'll take you to my house so you can rest." Stoick offered.

"Can...Toothless come too?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Is he going to destroy my house?" Stoick arched a brow, Hiccup shook his head. "Then he may come too." The crowd dispersed as Hiccup got on Toothless's back and followed after Stoick to his house. Once they arrived there, Stoick led Hiccup to a spare room downstairs and Toothless laid down on the floor while Hiccup sat on the bed. Stoick left then returned with some blankets and a pillow for him, "If you need anything, I'll be right outside."

"Thank you sir." Hiccup replied, Stoick nodded then left the room face-palming. He couldn't believe he just allowed a complete stranger and his dragon to live in his house for a while. What would his ancestors say, they'd think he lost his mind. Maybe he had? Stoick shook it off and returned to his duties around the village, he would worry about this stranger later. The boy had to be 16 or so, Stoick sighed again closing his eyes. His son Hiccup would have been 17 a week ago. The old chief pushed past his pain moving forward through the village.

Within the walls of Stoick's house, Hiccup sat on the bed after making it. He put his things away neatly and all close together before looking to Toothless and rubbing his head. "I guess this is our new home for a while bud." Hiccup told him, his dragon crooned laying back down to rest. Hiccup kicked off his boots, removed his armor and laid down. He was downright exhausted from all the flying and this latest event with crashing on a Viking island who were so far being incredibly nice and accepting of him but that didn't mean anything. They could be lying and waiting for him to drop his guard or something. Hiccup would have to be on guard until Toothless healed, what other choice did he have? It's all he could do for now.

Finally, sleep took over his tired body and he was out like a blown candle.

(Outside)

The group of teens were walking around, the whole village was talking about it. A boy being protected by a dragon, the boy being friends with this dragon? It was insane to anyone they told but they had all seen it for themselves. What was even more shocking though was Stoick allowing this dragon loving stranger to live in his house, the dragon too for that matter. Stoick hated dragons for taking his wife and son so why would he allow himself in such close proximity to a Night Fury? Did he feel bad for Einarr, or maybe it was that this boy had no home and Stoick felt obligated to helping him because it would be what his wife wanted for him. To help those in need, that is how Valka was for those who knew her. She never wanted to fight dragons, she wanted peace but killing was all they ever did. Until that fateful night her theories about peace were gone with the wind and so was she and the chief's only son.

"What do you guys make of this...Einarr guy?" Snotlout asked.

"He's...interesting, that's for sure." Fishlegs stated.

"You mean completely out of his mind? He is friends with a dragon!" Snotlout huffed.

"So? That doesn't make him insane...It means he knows something about dragons that we don't. That dragon saved his life, it protected him from us, humans when Einarr is a human himself. But the dragon didn't care, it though we were a threat not to it but to Einarr." Astrid remarked.

"I think its cool." Ruffnut said.

"Well he's gonna be here a while, you heard what he said. His dragon can't fly for two months..." Fishlegs said.

"He could leave by boat, what does flying have to do with it?" Tuffnut questioned.

"You don't see it?" They shook their heads as Astrid sighed now, "Einarr didn't come by boat, there are no ships around the island to suggest he got here by ship. I think he was riding the dragon, got caught in the storm and crashed here. The dragon wrapped him in his wings to keep him from taking a hard fall." Astrid told them.

"So you think he rides that dragon? Come on, Astrid be realistic. There's no such thing, Vikings riding dragons." Snotlout laughed.

"His last name means _Rider_ in old Norse. Riddari stands for rider. And Einarr means for Lone Warrior. Einarr Riddari stands for Lone Warrior Rider." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Safe to say, all we have are assumptions. We know nothing about this guy..." Ruffnut added.

"I don't know about any of you...But I want to know more. Seems like he's never been around people before so I wanna help him out, show him we aren't so bad." Astrid smiled rushing off happily.

"Uhh...Anyone ever seen Astrid that giddy before?" Ruffnut blinked, the boys shook their heads. "I think she's got a crush on the new guy." Ruffnut chuckled.

"Oh come on, no way Astrid likes that guy. She doesn't even know him!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"But she said she wanted to know him more. Face it Snotlout, I think you just lost to the wicked hot dragon rider who happens to look about our age." Ruffnut laughed as she and Tuffnut high-fived walking off and Fishlegs going his own way shortly after. Snotlout grumbled, no way he was losing Astrid to some new guy who knew dragons. He'd make this guy fear people and send him off. Snotlout grinned almost as he returned to his own house. The rest of the day was pretty quiet, leading into the night it was the same. Hiccup remained asleep, while the villagers all wanted to find out more about this mysterious Einarr Riddari.


	6. A New Start

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **A New Start**

Waking up the next morning, Hiccup felt better than he had in years it seemed. For once he didn't have to go out and stay up all night rescuing dragons, he didn't have to listen to his mother tell him that he doesn't care enough, he didn't have to cook dinner because his mother was a terrible cook! Officially 7 days since he left and he was positive that he was _never_ going back to the ice nest. Hiccup had been laying awake for close to an hour, he had been up before the sun rose but decided to just lay there enjoying the peace a quiet of a simple home. Hiccup did feel bad in a way though, he didn't give these people his real name. Not that he even knew his real last name, he only knew Hiccup and Skye, the name his mother used. Hiccup didn't know her real name, the only thing he ever called her was mom or mother since he was ten years old. He didn't know what it was about this place, he felt...surprisingly comfortable being on this island known as Berk.

Toothless finally groaned and stretched his legs out before sitting up and laying his head on Hiccup's lap with a gummy smile while Hiccup now sat up to rub his head. "I know, you want to go flying but we can't until you're tail heals bud..." Hiccup said softly. Hiccup finally got out out of the bud as he changed his clothes before slipping on his boots then just his brown armor which was: the brown leather dragon scale looking chest plate, shoulder and forearm protectors. His tunic was a medium green with dark brown pants and leather boots. He attached his two headed weapon to his leg, then his silver shield with the strike class symbol on the front. Stepping out of the room slowly he saw the chief known as Stoick sitting at the table with a mug of water. "Oh, morning sir...I hope I...didn't wake you?" Hiccup asked.

"Not at all. I'm always up before the sun, part of bein chief or so my father always told me." Stoick answered.

"I wouldn't know..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yer old man never give ya words to live by?" Stoick arched a brow.

"I've...never known my father. It was just me and my mom for as long as I can remember, she always said he was a bad man who would never change..." Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad. So just yer mom and you before you...took off? She do something you didn't like?" Stoick asked curiously motioning to the chair on the other end of the short wooden table.

"She just...never cared about me. It's always been about the dragons and saving them for her, I used to help her but one day I just decided that my life had to have something more to it than rescuing dragons from people who wanted to kill them. So I just left one night with Toothless, determined to find out who I really am." Hiccup explained, it wasn't a lie but he didn't think this man wanted to know everything.

"So you and yer mother do the dragon thing." Stoick questioned as Hiccup nodded. "Well I've got my duties to see too, I'll take you to the hall to eat and then I'll find someone to give ya a tour, I believe Astrid offered before I came back here last night. Your...friend will have to stay outside though, a few people in the village are still hesitant of a Night Fury being among them." Stoick said.

"Oh it's okay, Toothless and I can handle our own breakfast sir...We're survivors. I wouldn't want to trouble you." Hiccup smiled.

"Are you...certain? One more mouth won't make a difference." Stoick blinked a little.

"Toothless eats almost a whole barrel of fish for breakfast alone sir...Really, I'll take care of me and him...You've already been so kind by letting us stay here. If there is...anything I can do for you please let me know." Hiccup offered.

"I will keep that in mind, Einarr. Thank you son." Stoick now stood with a head nod before opening the door to head out. "Oh, morning kids. On your way to the hall?" Stoick asked curiously when he saw Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twin standing there.

"We came to see if Einarr wanted to join us too, is he awake?" Astrid asked.

"Sure is. I'll check on ya later." Stoick walked off towards the food store house as Hiccup and Toothless made their way outside now seeing the group of five teens there before him, he smiled with a wave.

"Morning, Einarr. We thought you might want company in the hall." Fishlegs beamed.

"Well I was about to go get breakfast for Toothless and I if you want to come...?" Hiccup offered.

"What are you two gonna eat?" Astrid asked.

"Same as we always do...Fish." Hiccup chuckled as he and Toothless began walking towards the beach area, the teens looked at one another and followed after him.

"So like...How old are you, Einarr?" Ruffnut asked.

"17 as of last week." Hiccup replied calmly.

"Cool, you're older than all of us. Well Fishlegs and I turn 17 in three weeks, Snotlout in seven weeks, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut turn 17 in 15 weeks." Astrid smiled softly.

"So...making sure I have names right...You're Astrid, right?" Hiccup asked, she nodded to him.

"Yeah. Astrid Hofferson: Shield Maiden of Berk. This is Fishlegs Ingerman: Resident fact knower. This is Snotlout Jorgenson, he's Stoick's nephew: Sarcastic, cocky creep. Finally the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston: Village trouble-making tricksters." Astrid introduced.

"Well if everyone has titles...I'm Einarr Riddari: Dragon rider, rescuer, artist, and inventor." Hiccup chuckled as everyone but Snotlout laughed while they reached beach area.

"So you're gonna fish, with what? Your shield?" Snotlout asked with a chuckle.

"Thor no...That would be way to easy. Ready Toothless?" Hiccup asked hopping on his friend's back, Toothless warbled with a grin almost as Hiccup pulled out a net from the saddlebag then the two took to the sky and dove in the deep water, the group watched closely as Hiccup and Toothless emerged from the water with a net full of fish that they placed on the beach before landing. "I fish with my best friend." Hiccup said as Snotlout's mouth hung open in disbelief. Toothless roasted a pile of 20 or so for Hiccup and the others if they wanted any then began to eat about 50 of his own contently. Hiccup grabbed a stick, gave it a sharpen before starting to eat one of the fish. "You guys can have some too ya know?" Hiccup told them.

"Wow, thanks Einarr...You're awesome." Tuffnut said getting one of the fish to eat, the others did too. Astrid sat closest to Hiccup, the others around enjoying the food quietly and talking about random things which Hiccup couldn't really add too since all he ever knew was the nest and no one outside of it aside from people capturing dragons that he and his mother saved. Other than that, he told them how he met Toothless and learned to fly him: the others were engrossed in the story of how this guy at only three years old became friends with a Night Fury, and learned to fly him at only eight years old. The others told stories of their childhood too, except Snotlout who was basically silent watching the others swoon over Einarr. He didn't like it, not even a full day and everyone was falling in love with this guy and the fact he had a Night Fury, that he worked with dragons all the time. After a good hour, Astrid offered to give him a tour so they got up to start that.

"If you work with dragons all the time then maybe next raid you can help us out, Einarr. If you know another way besides killing them and no one getting hurt then I'm sure the chief would be behind it all the way." Astrid told him.

"Maybe...I don't want to just show up and change everything...I just want dragons and humans both safe, no more fighting..." Hiccup replied to her, she nodded understanding as the two headed back to the village to start the tour and of course Toothless wasn't far behind. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout had to do their chores but Astrid was allowed to skip hers because she offered to give Einarr the tour the night before to Stoick and he said it was okay. Hiccup actually smiled, this kind'a felt nice. Is this how it felt to be around people? He loved it, this was definitely a perfect new start.


	7. Tour & Job

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Tour & Job**

Walking with Astrid through Berk, Hiccup loved seeing it all. A real Viking village, that he was walking in instead of flying over and blasting to Valhalla in order to free dragons! He was amazed by all he saw there: houses, shops, the forests, the kill ring even though Hiccup hadn't been thrilled to see it, knowing they still killed dragons but he felt maybe he could change that with some time. Hiccup knew he had the ability to stop the raids and if he could show them another way that didn't involve killing then maybe, just maybe, he could get them to change their ways. For now though he just wanted to enjoy the tour with Astrid. He liked walking with her: she was kind, caring, even a little funny. And Hiccup thought she was beautiful. He'd never been around other humans before, except his mother but this girl with him now was beautiful in his eyes. Berk seemed small from the sky but when on it, it was pretty big.

Hiccup was still unsure about humans, though these people seemed to be alright. He had grown up among dragons with the only human contact he ever had being his mother-who _barely_ made contact at all with him. Hiccup honestly wondered what she was doing right now, if she had even noticed he was gone or was perhaps out looking for him, or if she even cared? Hiccup knew he didn't and she wouldn't find him because she refused to be anywhere near humans if she could avoid them. All their life had just been the dragon's nest and he was definitely ready for change. And even if these people turned out to be like his mom had said...he was never going back to the ice nest. He couldn't, not when there was so much freedom outside of it. Just him and his best friend, traveling together around the Archipelago...maybe even outside of it. Who knew, so many opportunities had been awakened since he chose to leave. For now though, learning more about humans was something he wanted to do because he did want to find his father and see if this man was really as bad as his mother told him about.

Toothless hated not being able to fly but at least he was only grounded for two months or so: as soon as they could, they'd be flying again. Hiccup missed being in the air too for he'd grown so used to the wind in his face being high in the sky and clouds. What surprised him the most in all this was that this village didn't attack Toothless right away: they had recognized that he was protecting Hiccup and tried a different approach. Also the chief of this island was letting Hiccup stay with him, and Toothless too! So far, Hiccup loved this place and he really hoped that if he could show them that dragons weren't bad and they didn't have to kill them that maybe they'd let him stay there. Hiccup still wanted to know more about his old life, before being taken along with his mother by Cloud Jumper. Hiccup would wait until these people were more comfortable with him around, and maybe when he was more comfortable around them too. Hiccup right now was just happy to be for the most part, accepted by the villagers living on Berk and getting a tour by the lovely Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid walked side by side, Toothless following behind closely and Hiccup could tell his dragon was very on edge around so many people who had weapons pointed at him yesterday but Hiccup had just about made him promise not to attack anyone since they couldn't get away right now. "So while we're making our way back into the heart of the village...why don't you tell me about yourself, Einarr?" Astrid asked softly, glancing towards him.

"Uh well...I'm 17. I ride a Night Fury...I used to live in a nest full of dragons with just my mother, I've never known my father, never been in a village with other...humans before...I like to invent, draw, study dragons, explore and learn new things. That's it really. I've spent my whole life since around dragons, and when I turned 11 my mom let me start helping her rescue dragons who were captured or about to be put to death..." Hiccup explained.

"So it's just been you and your mom?" Astrid questioned.

"Yeah for as long as I can remember." Hiccup nodded.

"Do you know anything about your dad? His name, where he lives or ya know...if he's alive?" Astrid tilted her head a bit.

"I know nothing about him. My mother says we've been on our own with dragons since I was about a year old," Hiccup answered.

"That's rough, Einarr. I'm sorry...And she won't tell you anything about him?" Astrid looked over towards him while they walked.

"No, she won't. It's one of the reasons I left the nest...She doesn't talk about anything regarding where we used to live, or who she was married too. And I felt like there had to be more to my life than just rescuing dragons forever, so I left hoping to find out who I was, and who I'm meant to be," Hiccup shrugged.

"Well if I can help at all, let me know okay? No one should have to go through life wondering anything about themselves," Astrid smiled.

"I will...thanks, Astrid," Hiccup replied to her. He wanted to show her the necklace but he was actually just enjoying the talk with her. It felt nice to have some other interaction with someone besides dragons or his uncaring mother who wouldn't give him the time of day. And the bonus was that Astrid and the others she hung out with were all around his age. Hiccup was getting the distinct feeling that Snotlout however didn't like him much for whatever reason he may have. Hiccup knew not everyone would like him: he was a 17 year old young man riding the back of the most elusive and dangerous dragon known to man, a dragon feared by many. "So...this is Berk?" Hiccup asked, motioning to the village before them now.

"Yep, This is Berk. Where it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. It can also give you frostbite on your spleen," Astrid chuckled.

"It's hot compared to the ice nest, this actually feels good." Hiccup smiled back at her while they walked together side by side, Toothless following closely to keep an eye on his friend and rider.

"Well let's get this tour started then. Well you obviously know where the Chief's house is, and right beside that is the Great Hall where we hold meetings, special events, and sometimes meals. Over that way is the dragon training and kill ring…" Astrid began but saw Einarr flinch a little at the word _kill._ "But uh…" She didn't exactly have words of comfort for him. That was the truth of that spot on Berk, the place to be trained to kill dragons. But she hoped with Einarr there, he would teach them how to live among them without the need for killing.

"It's alright, Astrid...I know that it's how this island does things," Hiccup enlightened her. She nodded softly to him and looked ahead.

"I know but still, I know that isn't your way of life so I didn't...want to make your uncomfortable," Astrid replied, looking over to see him just shrug a bit and keep walking with her.

"Don't worry about it. If the chief...says it's alright then I'll help out but I don't want to overstep any bounds. I left to find out who I really was and am, I'm not going to jump back into what I got away from which was always rescuing dragons from heartless people." Astrid arched a brow at him now, "N-Not that...any of you are heartless given you let me and my Night Fury live after we crashed here yesterday. Just...you know what I mean, right?" Hiccup asked quickly.

Astrid giggled a bit covering her mouth with her hand as she kept walking with a nod in response, "Yes, Einarr. I know what you meant. I'm sure the chief won't mind at all, we can talk to him after the tour."

"Maybe, I'm still...getting used to all this. So all these huts...they are homes for the villagers?" Hiccup asked now.

"Yep. And over that way are the shops, and the armory. You saw the beaches, that way is the food store house…" Astrid was naming things off while they walked and pointing so Einarr would know what she meant. For the next 20 minutes or so, Astrid showed him everything she could and they continued to talk about life in the village. Astrid would tell him small stories of all them growing up and doing silly things. Finally they reached a building with smoke coming out of the top.

"What's this place?" Hiccup asked now.

"Oh that? It's the forge, Gobber works in there with all the weapons and what not." Astrid said.

"Ello there lass and lad, comin' by to visit ole Gobber, are ya?" came the old blacksmith's voice as he exited the forge shop doorway to see them.

"Just giving Einarr here a tour, Gobber. Your shop was the end of the tour," Astrid smiled.

"Enjoyin' what ya see so far laddie?" Gobber asked Einarr now.

"It's amazing. Nothing like what I had at the ice nest with my mother…" Hiccup responded. "I've done quite a bit with forge work...I could show you some if you like. I carry my best piece with me all the time, well two. Toothless's saddle counts cuz I did it myself when I was 12." Hiccup beamed suddenly, he'd love to work as a blacksmith apprentice if he could prove to Gobber he had what it took.

"Well let's see what ya got lad," Gobber said to him. Hiccup nodded as he pulled a sword off his back and showed it off to Gobber, the man checked it over eyeing the work carefully. "It's good. But what's with it being thinner right here down the middle?" Gobber asked.

"Oh! That's for the Monstrous Nightmare gel...I should of showed ya first. This isn't just any sword. Squeeze the handle, then hit the button on top." Hiccup instructed. Gobber did so as a green gel slid down the channel down the middle: finally, he pushed the button on top. As it sparked, the blade lit on fire. "I call it, _Inferno_. Made from Gronckle Iron: the strongest, lightest metal in existence so far," Hiccup beamed.

"Anyone who can do that is okay by me. I could use some help in the forge…" Gobber eyed Einarr and smiled wide. "Yew up for the job, cuz its yers if ya want it?" Hiccup smiled wide as he nodded to the blacksmith. "Then yer hired! I'll see ya bright and early first ting in deh morning."

"Yes sir, of course!" Hiccup replied nodding his head happily. Oh he couldn't believe his luck! Crashing on a Viking island, they didn't hurt him or Toothless, they were letting him stay, and now he had a job!? Oh he loved his choice to leave the nest, it was his best decision thus far and he couldn't wait to see what else awaited for him.


	8. A Hairy Hooligan

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **A Hairy Hooligan**

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

These last two months of my life had been nothing short of amazing. Everyone had gotten used to having Toothless around, he was even allowed in the Great Hall with me to eat meals with my friends. That's right, I had friends! Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. I wanted to call Snotlout my friend but even two months later, I still don't think he really likes me all that much. Astrid and I actually were getting a lot closer, she loved to hang out with me and ask all kinds of dragon facts and it was kind of cute that she always was one of the first people to sit down beside me for any meal at all. If we were walking, she was always the one next to me and then Ruffnut too. Gobber told me he had a feeling that it might be due to the two of them trying to win my affection. I was confused at first, Gobber laughed at me but he understood that all my life had really just been dragons so how was I to pick up on signs that girls were and I quote, _"Crushing"_ on me.

I didn't mind actually, it was kind of nice to have them challenging one another to see who I'd choose to be with but honestly it hadn't been the first thing on my mind. I was honestly wondering if my mother was okay. Sure she never showed an ounce of caring about me but she was still a human and I worried about her. I already didn't have a dad, not one I knew at least but I didn't want to ever go back to the nest and find out she had died or something. Or maybe she just didn't care at all, she always said I wasn't enough for her and her dragon rescuing. And hell, it had been two months and she hadn't bothered to track me down. She could of easily found me with the types of dragons she had in the nest. Oh well right, at least I was accepted here on Berk, so was Toothless.

I loved working for Gobber, it was amazing. He taught me so much more than I already knew and I showed him what I know. A lot of Berk was using Gronckle Iron made weapons and they loved it, what was odd was that there hadn't been a single raid since I arrived which Stoick and the others said was strange because they used to get them at least once or twice a week. But I'd been here two months and nothing, the only dragons there were the ones I used. So Toothless and a Gronckle I named Ironstone who mainly stayed in the forge with Gobber along with a healthy supply of rocks that made Gronckle Iron and regular ones, and some fish too. Turns out I'd completely forgotten to show Gobber or anyone my shield made of Gronckle Iron and that ended up being a huge hit. It was much more than just an indestructible shield. It was also a single shot bola launcher, catapult, grappling line, boomerang, and crossbow.

They didn't believe me at first so I had to show them as an example and they were also shocked to find out I'd made it when I was 15. Why was it hard to believe that a teen with so much time on his hands during the day built such a thing? Oh did I mention that Astrid turned 17 too? I reinforced her ax that had been past its sharpening limit originally or so she told me. A weapon past its sharpening limit meant it couldn't be sharpened or used again because the force needed would shatter the metal so I shattered it on purpose and used all the original pieces along with some pieces of Gronckle Iron to make it stronger, and lighter for her to use with all the sharpness of a new blade that couldn't wear down easy. Needless to say, it earned me a hug and kiss on the cheek. And I think this might have been the day that I realized I was developing what Gobber called a 'crush' on Astrid because when I was around her, I couldn't stop smiling. Also my heart would race, and pound in my chest.

Gobber told me to tell her but I was hesitant. I had been told I could stay until Toothless healed and today marked two months since his tail injury so after he was healed, Stoick might make us leave. So far he'd been tolerant of everything, we even made conversation a few times and I got to walk around with him when he was chiefing. It was kind of nice, Stoick and Gobber were like father figures to me given I've never had one or known anything about my real father and I doubted I'd ever find out. Not like I had any clues others than the necklace which I still kept hidden, I wanted to know but at the same time...I didn't. I liked Berk, I wanted to stay here as long as they'd allow me too. With all these thoughts in my head, I didn't realize it was just about sunrise but something was wrong. It was far too quiet in the house, normally I'd hear Stoick up already. In the silence as I was about to get up I heard, "DRAGON RAID!" My eyes widened as I jumped to my feet, got on my armor and grabbed my mother's staff. She used it to control the dragons during rescue mission, it would work for a raid too. Wouldn't it? Hiccup certainly hoped so.

"Come on, Toothless. We gotta help out bud..." I told my draconic friend, he huffed in response as we rushed outside to see everything. Now I understood why they killed dragons, this was madness but this wasn't typical behavior for dragons. Something else was going on, something bigger. I spotted my friends and rushed over to them.

"Einarr! Thank Thor you're here..." Astrid said quickly.

"What can I do to help?" I asked in response.

"Lets talk to Stoick, he'll know." Fishlegs offered, with that decided on we made our way towards Stoick.

"Chief, what can we do?" Astrid asked first.

"I don't know. We haven't had a raid in months! You." Stoick pointed to me, "You're the dragon expert here, what is going on?"

"I rescue dragons sir...I've never had to...stop a full blown raid before but...this isn't normal behavior for dragons. Unless they are agitated they shouldn't be acting this way. There may be an underlying issue..." I explained quickly to the man before me.

"Can you stop them, Einarr?" Ruffnut asked.

"I-I wouldn't know unless I tried...I've got my mother's alpha staff, she used it to herd dragons to safety...Maybe I can get them to leave..." I replied showing the staff hooked to my back.

"Let him try, Stoick...Its worth a shot to try at least..." Astrid defended my idea now.

"You get one chance. If you can't stop them...Then I have to do what is necessary to defend the village." Stoick said, I nodded to him. I turned to Toothless now with a smile.

"Have your tribe stand back sir...Ready Toothless, perfect time to test out that tail." I said, Toothless grinned almost as I unhooked the staff from my back and climbed on his back after undoing the wrappings and letting the boards fall. Toothless moved it around a bit and crooned at me. "Toothless, take us up." I told him as I crouched a bit holding the bar of the saddle as Toothless prepared to take off.

"Hey...Be careful up there..." Astrid told me softly with concerned eyes. I nodded to her as Toothless launched, I heard Stoick call back his tribe to all stand together and out of the way looking up at me on my Night Fury.

"Please let this work..." I prayed as my eyes narrowed and lifted the staff over my head, holding one end of it as I stood straight on Toothless's back then began to whirl it around quickly as it seemed to let off a howl and the dragons responded to it. All of them slowly wither lifted from the ground or houses flying in the air following the the whirl pattern of the staff.

 _-Regular POV-_

"Woah...Are you seein what I'm seein?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said together, Astrid only smiled. It was working, Einarr's plan was working. In the sky standing firmly on Toothless, Hiccup took a breath.

"Alright bud...Let's do this." Hiccup said as the two slowly lowered to the ground and Hiccup stopped the whirling, he slammed the staff down as it made a rattle like noise. The dragons descended slowly, around him and bowing their heads. Hiccup lifted the staff as the dragons raised their heads watching closely. "Settle my friends, these people are not your enemies...They will not harm you. You mustn't destroy their home or take their food..." Hiccup told the dragons who lowered their heads again. "Now off with you, there is no raiding this island. Its under mine and the alpha's protection..." Hiccup added lifting the staff and whipping it off towards the Northern direction. Toothless began to glow blue with a low growl as the dragons took to the sky above and flew off without a fuss.

"How did...you do that?" Gobber asked first after he got off Toothless and faced them.

Hiccup shrugged a little, "Honestly, I have no idea. This staff was made from the scales of the alpha dragon known as the Bewilderbeast, the king of all dragons. Toothless has an alpha mode, the staff gives off certain sounds depending how it's used. All in all, its really just...kindness and understanding that they respond too." Hiccup smiled.

"You did well son." Stoick nodded with a smile and nod. "You stopped the raid, no food was taken, and no one was hurt. Well done indeed."

"Just doing...what I do best sir." I offered a bow.

"And I think what you do best is something Berk could use full time, Einarr." Stoick said, Hiccup's eyes widened. "I know your dragon is healed now and you said you had a mission to fulfill but I want you to know that no matter where you go from here...You will always have a place here on Berk among this tribe. You can come back anytime ya like or if ya choose to stay, I'm happy to make ya an official member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe to Berk."

"Y-You mean...that? I can stay here...on Berk as...part of the tribe?" Hiccup asked shocked, Stoick nodded to him. Hiccup couldn't believe it, the chief was...allowing him to stay on Berk and become a member of the tribe? How could he...possibly say no! He had a home, a real home!

"Stay, Einarr! Stay with us! Please!?" Astrid pleaded now as she smiled wide.

Now he really couldn't say no, he smiled to her nodding, then to the chief nodding again. "I'll stay. I want to stay here on Berk and...be part of the tribe." Hiccup replied.

"Then from this moment forward...Einarr Riddari and his dragon, the Night Fury known as Toothless are members of the Hairy Hooligan tribe who reside on the island of Berk." Stoick announced, the village erupted into applause for them. Toothless roared out happily as he shot a blast into the early morning sky the dispersed into purple waves. Astrid couldn't contain herself, she hugged Einarr tightly jumping up and down while Fishlegs and Tuffnut then hoisted him onto their shoulders with more cheering. Stoick chuckled, "And you're welcome to stay with me son. I rather enjoy having the company." Hiccup couldn't believe it, he was incredibly happy. He had his best friend, Toothless and now his other friends and crush. As well he had a village, a tribe...He had...a home. He was a Hairy Hooligan now and he couldn't be happier about it.


	9. I'd Be Honored

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **I'd Be Honored**

Two weeks since the day Toothless and Hiccup because official members of the Hooligan tribe and they both loved it. Hiccup's now routine consisted of waking up around the time Stoick did, they'd both eat at the house and talk a bit about whatever came to mind even if it was Stoick not sure how to handle something in the village, Hiccup would offer ideas if he could. After that, Stoick would leave to start his duties was Hiccup and Toothless took a morning flight around the island to watch sunrise before Hiccup rushed to the forge to help Gobber out with anything he could. Sharpening, building, inventing. Around lunch time, Hiccup met up with Astrid and their friends in the hall where they'd eat and Toothless would get about 30 fish to himself which was cool with Stoick because Hiccup sometimes went out with the fishers and used Toothless to bring in extras.

The second half of Hiccup's day would involve him with his friends, telling them stories of the rescues he did with his mother, then sometimes it was just him and Astrid. Hiccup really liked her but what couldn't you like about her? Astrid's name alone meant Divine Beauty which she definitely lived up too, she was also incredibly smart, funny, and strong. Hiccup wanted to ask her out on a date but he also didn't want to ruin their friendship. Gobber had told him to go for it, even Stoick said that he'd never know if he didn't try. He didn't know what to do about it, he wanted to ask her but he'd never done something like this before so who could really blame him for being nervous? He'd only been among people for about ten weeks roughly and there was a lot to get used to still. Not to mention, he still wanted to know about who he was but he figured he could do that soon after he was more settled in.

Hiccup was currently working in the forge, fine tuning Inferno. He was aiming to make it smaller, better to use in combat if needed. There were a few dragons who remained on the island which Stoick didn't mind, the dragons weren't hurting anyone and more often than not they helped out too. There were four who were around all the time playing with Toothless while Hiccup working. Those four included: a Deadly Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronckle, and a Hideous Zippleback. The Nadder was white bellied, blue back with a red/purple color on the wings, then yellow and blue along the tail where the spikes were. This dragon was also female according to Hiccup when he was informing Stoick. There was a female Gronckle, brown with some faded pink spots along it. The Nightmare was male, red/black body with white underside. Finally the Zippleback, male, was green/yellow with red spots along it.

"So, have ya asked her yet lad?" Gobber's voice cut through his concentration, Hiccup looked up confused them realized he meant if he'd asked Astrid out yet.

"No," He sighed heavily putting his tools down, "I want too...I just don't know how."

"Just say right out. Ask her to join yew for supper, I'm sure Stoick wouldn't mind." Gobber suggested.

"What if she says no?" Hiccup looked away.

"I doubt that, she's always hangin round ya so there must be something she likes." Gobber snickered, Hiccup blushed slightly. "Go on and talk to Stoick. I'll let ya off early today." Gobber smiled, Hiccup nodded and rushed off to find Stoick while on Toothless's back because it was a lot easier to search from the sky. After 10 minutes he spotted him near the docks and landed with Toothless.

"Greetins to ya lad, what brings you by?" Stoick smiled to Einarr as he faced him now.

"Well I uh..." Hiccup tried not to sound super nervous although he was, "I was...wondering if...maybe I could have...Miss Astrid over for dinner at the house tonight?..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head looking at Stoick.

"Oh I see, a date is it?" Stoick asked, Hiccup nodded to him slowly trying to hide his blush. "Of course ya can son. I'll be at the hall tonight anyhow."

"Thank you, chief!" Hiccup said excitedly rushing off with Toothless to find Astrid, he'd ask her first then rush back to the house to make sure everything would be perfect for tonight. Gobber was right, and so was Stoick. There was no way she could tell him no. Astrid always hung around him, and was always smiling too so there had to be something there. Flying overhead he spotted her carrying some heavy buckets of water so he landed and took the stick from her and put it across his shoulder to carry.

"You're a...life saver." She panted with a smile.

"Just trying to be helpful so...Where these going?" Hiccup asked.

"Just to my house, the water pump in the kitchen is broken." Astrid told him, Hiccup nodded as they walked together with Toothless following.

"I could...probably fix that for you. I do fancy myself a kind of fix it guy on Berk, Mi'lady." Hiccup chuckled some, and her blush didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"Mi'lady?" Astrid questioned.

"Well you are a young lady, beautiful at that. You live up to your name indeed." Hiccup responded, she blushed deeper now.

"But...isn't what you said kind'a...referring to me as your lady?" Astrid asked him.

"You are my...lady friend, aren't you?" Hiccup answered.

"I suppose that's true." Astrid replied as they reached her home and he placed the buckets down on the table near her mother who bowed her head gratefully. Astrid's father came out from kitchen wiping his brow with a rag.

"Ah, hello there Einarr. What brings you by?" Asked Colby, Astrid's father.

"Astrid was struggling with the water so I offered my help sir." Hiccup replied with a bow.

"Such a kind young man." Replied Helga Hofferson, Colby's wife and Astrid's mother.

"Just doing what I can. Want me to take a look at that pump while I'm here?" Hiccup offered to the Hofferson parents.

"You can give it a shot lad." Colby said leading Einarr in to the kitchen now. Astrid sighed softly as she watched with her mother behind her.

"You fancy him, don't you sweetheart?" Helga asked.

"He's amazing mom...Look at him. Dragon rider, inventor, artist, blacksmith...What isn't there to fancy about him?" Astrid replied softly.

"Well, you're not the only one who has an eye on him my dear. I'd make a move soon if you want to be with him, I certainly wouldn't mind having him as my son in law." Helga giggled as she then went back to preparing things for the evening meal. Astrid just watched Einarr work on the pump, he was laying on his back looking all around the object. Her mother was right, everyone female of age to date wanted Einarr as theirs but he never showed an interest in girls so they felt he'd just reject them. Astrid felt this way too. She leaned on the door frame for ten minutes as Einarr got the pump working fine again.

"Many thanks, Einarr." Colby said with a hand on Einarr's shoulder, and Astrid saw his smile brighten, it made her heart pound.

"No trouble at all sir," His eyes turned on Astrid now with the same smile that made her go weak in the knees. "I'm...off early from the forge, Astrid. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Astrid nodded her head to him as the two headed out the door, Toothless crooning happily and nudging Hiccup's arm as if to push him to ask.

"Nice day, huh?" Astrid asked.

"Oh yes, beautiful." Hiccup replied to her, nervous to ask. All he had to do was ask her to join him for dinner at his and Stoick's home, that was it. Why was it so hard! There was silence between them now while they walked. _'Just do it, Hiccup. Just ask her straight out to join you for dinner, don't be a coward. You ride a Night Fury for Odin's sake.'_ With his mind made up, he took a breath and stopped walking to face Astrid who stopped when she saw he had done so.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm great...I wanted...to ask you something." Hiccup replied gently to her.

"Okay, ask me then." Astrid giggle a bit.

"I was...wondering if you'd like to...maybe, possibly join me for dinner tonight?" Hiccup asked her.

"Don't I always eat with you in the hall anyway?" Astrid replied smiling.

"No...Well yes you do but...I meant...in mine and Stoick's house," He saw Astrid's eyes widen a bit, "As in...Just us."

"A-Are you...asking me out on a date, Einarr?" Astrid responded a bit stunned at Einarr's question. He wanted to have her over for dinner, at his house? Just the two of them?! Her heart was racing in her chest, was he asking _HER_ out on a date tonight? Astrid really hoped so.

Hiccup gathered his courage now and nodded to Astrid with a smile. "Yes I am, Astrid. I am asking you out on a date to join me for a dinner for just us at my house tonight." Hiccup answered. "So...Will you join me for dinner this evening? Say just after everyone goes to the hall for dinner themselves?"

"I will. I'd be honored to join you for dinner tonight, Einarr." Astrid responded. She was so excited, Einarr just asked her out on a date! And she accepted, this was her chance to be with him. After all, he had to of liked her a little to be asking her out on a date right? Still, Astrid wouldn't rush anything. It was still only one date, she would have to drop hints she liked him too so he'd know how she felt about him. But none of that mattered right now! She had a date with Einarr tonight and in only three hours! She could hardly contain herself.

"Great, I'll see you just before sunset then?" Hiccup asked.

"You will, Einarr. See you tonight." Astrid smiled as she rushed off to tell her mother that Einarr asked her out for dinner at his house, just the two of them too! As soon as she was out of sight, Hiccup threw his fist in the air with joy. She'd said yes! Now there was a lot of work to do, Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and took off towards Stoick's and his house to start cleaning things up and preparing dinner, thankfully he was an exceptional cook. Unlike his mother who couldn't cook to save her life. Hiccup was so happy, maybe tonight he'd be able to tell Astrid his feelings for her but then again he wanted to wait. Just to see how things went between them. He couldn't wait!


	10. To Be With You

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **To Be With You**

 _-Astrid's POV-_

I couldn't contain my excitement after Einarr asked me out, I raced home immediately to tell my parents and start getting ready. I hoped he did like me the way I liked him, and hopefully after tonight I'd know more on that. Einarr was amazing in my eyes, but then again he was to a lot of people. Einarr Riddari was smart, sarcastic, funny, caring, kind, respectful, and incredibly good looking. He might not of had huge muscles like the rest of the men on Berk, but Einarr was strong in his own way and it showed when he worked. Call it weird but I always used to peek through the window to watch Einarr work in the forge with Gobber, and when he didn't have his armor on, you could see the muscle he did have through his thin red or green tunic top. I remember once he used the bottom of his tunic top wipe his face free of sweat and I could see how built he was, I nearly melted at the sight. Four pack abs, lean figure, build chest and arms. I still shudder at the thought of it. I made it back home smiling like an idiot. "Mama! Papa! You'll never guess what just happened!" I exclaimed seeing them sitting at the kitchen table cutting vegetables for tonight's dinner, which I was sure would be stew. But not for me! I was eating at Einarr's place tonight, I wondered what he was cooking. I'm sure whatever it was, it'd be amazing.

"Well what just happened, Astrid?" Helga smiled now as she wiped her hands with a rag.

"Einarr just asked me out on a date!" I practically screeched with happiness barely able to keep still before my parents.

"That's wonderful sweetheart! When is it?" Helga beamed brightly.

"Tonight, at his house. Just me and an him. He's making dinner for us." I told my mother as she came over to hug me, my father smiled nodding as well. I knew that they probably weren't thrilled to know I was going to be alone with a boy but they knew I was smart and wouldn't just give myself up after one date, also...Einarr was a respectable young man. They knew he wouldn't try anything either. I was so happy, I couldn't help it. Only a few hours away now.

"Now you best not let him slip away." My father chuckled.

"Oh I won't...I really really like him..." I sighed out contently sitting in the chair.

"That's my girl." Colby said as he then left the room to just my mother and I. She came over with some herbs and I arched a brow questioningly to her.

"Now that you're finally...dating. And I know you two aren't together but Einarr is the only boy on the island who you've shown an interest in so I want you to start being prepared sweetheart. I know the hormones of teenagers, I was once one myself. Now while I would prefer you waited until marriage to do such things, in case the flames of passion take over, I want you to start drinking the Maidens Tea." Helga informed.

"Maidens Tea?" I asked curiously.

"It can also be called Moon Tea but for short explanation, it prevents pregnancy when taken properly. These herbs are Pennyroyal and Blue Cocosh. You use the entire plant of Pennyroyal, and for the Blue Cocosh you use the root which is to be cut up and broken. You dry these herbs, then pour boiling hot water over them and let it steep for ten minutes before consuming. And its taken three times a day. Best with the meals of the day: breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Helga stated.

"I have to do this three times a day, every day?" I asked.

"No sweetheart, just during the week you are fertile. As you know, this is 14 days after your bleeding cycle. So you must keep track. I have the herbs here for you and ready to go, all you need is the boiling water and a small cup." Helga smiled.

"Alright mama." I nodded to my mother.

"Very good then. Now why don't you hurry along upstairs for a bath before your date, I can do your hair for you." Helga smiled brightly, I nodded and rushed up to the bathing room. I was so excited for tonight, I knew Einarr and I wouldn't be having sex so I don't know why my mother was so worried but either way, at least she wanted me to be prepared as a just in case Einarr and I got caught up in any intimacy or passion.

(Three Hours Later)

 _-Regular POV-_

Hiccup had everything ready, he'd spent two hours cleaning after he arrived at the house then spent the remaining hour preparing the food and cooking it to perfection. He hoped Astrid would like it, he'd never cooked for anyone but his mother and himself. Toothless generally just ate fish, speaking of Toothless, he would be standing guard outside the house to make sure his rider and the girl he liked weren't disturbed. But right now, Toothless was inside with Hiccup making sure his friend didn't lose his mind with nervousness. Hiccup looked outside the window to see everyone making their way to the Great Hall, he quickly put down the plates, and cups, finally he used a small stick to light two candles. Everything was perfect, now he just had to wait for Astrid to arrive. And she did about five minutes later by knocking on the door. Hiccup took a deep breath as he walked to the door and opened it up.

Her hair was the same as it always was, wearing the kransen around her head and her hair braided back only this time, Hiccup noticed there were two braids hanging down. Hiccup took notice that Astrid wasn't wearing her shoulder armor or spiked skirt pieces, she didn't even have her ax on her right now which was new for him to see her without. "I-I hope I'm not too early?" Astrid asked softly.

"No, not at all. Please, come in." Hiccup replied to her stepping aside to allow her in, she smiled wide blushing a bit seeing the set up on the table. "Keep guard for me, Toothless..." Hiccup whispered to his friend, Toothless nodded and stepped outside standing guard as Hiccup shut the door and led Astrid over to the table, pulling her chair out for her.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Astrid asked.

"Sure did, Mi'lady. I hope you don't mind yak chops, corn on the cob, and a potato?" Hiccup stated softly when she sat down, then he pushed her and and sat down himself.

"Never had yak chops before but I love corn and potatoes." Astrid giggled a bit, Einarr was such a gentleman.

"Well then...Shall we eat before it gets cold? I got one more thing planned tonight, but if we don't hurry we'll miss it." Hiccup smiled, this got Astrid's attention. What else could he possibly have planned? Without another word, the both of them began to eat contently. Talking in between, enjoying the meal. It was great, both of them loved every moment of this night on their date, first date ever and hopefully it wouldn't be their last. After an hour, it was beginning to get dark. The two had finished, Hiccup cleaned up everything and they were sitting together on the couch.

"That was one of the best meals I've ever had. You're one skilled man, Einarr." Astrid smiled.

Well thank you, Mi'lady. So ready for the rest of the night." Hiccup questioned, Astrid nodded as they got off the couch and headed outside to see Toothless there. "Ready bud?" His dragon crooned contently. Astrid watched as Einarr climbed on Toothless's back then put his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes but...What...are you doing?" Astrid asked him.

"Sssh, if you trust me then all you need to do is take my hand. You'll see and I promise you'll love it." Hiccup said, Astrid bit her bottom lip as she placed her hand in his and then he pulled her up behind him on Toothless's back. "Wrap your arms around me, and hold on." Astrid did as he said too and then without warning, "Lets go bud!" As soon as Hiccup had said it, they took off to the sky. Astrid screamed at first and held on tightly but then she noticed that she wasn't falling, opening her eyes they were gliding on the gentle breeze. Before her she could see the sunset, the slowly changing colors of the sky from afternoon blue to evening dusk. It was an incredible sight and from this perspective, riding on the back of a dragon with the man you were slowly falling in love with.

"This is...amazing, Einarr. Its beautiful." Astrid said as she smiled putting her hands on his shoulders, then reaching one up to touch the clouds that were just above their heads.

"You haven't seen anything yet, and by the way...This is nothing compared to you." Hiccup said eliciting a deep blush from Astrid. Toothless adjusted as they flew up past the clouds where it was already a starry night sky over them. Astrid loved this, what could be better?! Who knew flying on a dragon could be so incredible. "Look to your left..." Hiccup added, Astrid did so as she was able to see the sky illuminate from the Northern lights. It was breathtaking, she never wanted to be on the ground again. Even though she was on the back of a dragon, she felt like she was flying and it was an indescribable feeling. Hiccup looked back at her smiling as she blushed a bit and smiled back, Hiccup released the handles on the saddle as he leaned in close to Astrid and pressed his lips to hers softly, both of their eyes closing while locked in the kiss. It didn't last long but it was enough, the kiss was all they needed to know for sure.

Once they broke it, Hiccup had Toothless land back outside his house and the two climbed off. "I know that this is only the first..." Astrid started but Hiccup leaned in and kissed her cheek, quickly silencing her.

"I know. Astrid, I like you. Like I really _like_ you. I'd like to say I love you but I think it might be...too early to tell but for now...I like you a lot and after tonight...Well to be completely honest, I want to be with you as more than just friends." Hiccup stated as he cupped her cheek after moving her bangs out of the way in order to see both her eyes.

"I really like you too, Einarr and I definitely agree with the whole...rushing the possible loving thing. Tonight has been...amazing and if this how it feels to be with you every day then...I don't want it to stop. I want to be with you, Einarr. As your...girlfriend." Astrid replied to him smiling gently as her hand touched his while it was on her face.

"And I want to be your boyfriend, Astrid. So I guess, since we're on the same page here...I'd like to ask if you'd want to date me?" Hiccup asked.

"I'd love too, Einarr." Astrid said. Both smiling, they shared another short kiss. "So...we're...officially a couple?"

"That we are, Mi'lady. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Hiccup questioned.

"Don't you always?" Astrid giggled a little as he nodded to her agreeing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Einarr...And thank you for tonight, it was amazing. Best night of my life..."

"You're welcome, and same here. See you in the morning, sweet dreams beautiful." Hiccup told her as she nodded and rushed off back home. Originally he wasn't going to ask her if she wanted to date him but after that flight, and kiss on Toothless he knew he was sure of his feelings for her. Still too soon to tell if it was love but he really liked her and now they were a couple, he couldn't wait to see where it would lead but he knew his future was already looking much better than it had when he was stuck in the ice nest, and he loved everything else life had to offer him so far. Nothing could make this night better: first date, flight, kiss, and now relationship in one night. It was simply perfect.


	11. Teach Me To Fly

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Teach Me To Fly**

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

I laid awake in the bed still filled with excitement from the night I had with Astrid, sure we really only had a two hour date but it was still amazing and I certainly never expected her to say yes to dating me. I never thought I'd ever have a girlfriend either and the beautiful Astrid Hofferson was now my girlfriend and after we'd only known one another for two months, and went on one date. Who cared, stranger things had happened in my life. Like leaving the nest, crashing on a Viking island and not being killed on sight for riding a dragon. Everything my mother ever told me was lies, all lies! Vikings were amazing, and with the right people, they were will to see change. Toothless was beside me laying on the ground as I just remembered the entire time I spent with Astrid on our date. Dinner was fantastic, we talked about anything at all we could, then the flight. Gods everything went so perfectly.

"Einarr? Hope Gobber and I aren't interruptin nothing?" Came Stoick's voice from the main door way, I got out of bed and headed out of my room to see both Stoick and Gobber in the main area.

"No no, Astrid went home an hour ago." I rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"Ah, how'd the date go?" Gobber asked.

"Well, it was nice..." I began slow trying to act like it was just basic and went fine. "Had dinner, talked...Took her for a flight on Toothless..."

"You took her flying?" Stoick arched a brow.

"Yeah, just over the village and above the clouds so she could see the Northern lights." I nodded.

"That musta been a sight to see. Then you just took her home?" Gobber tilted his head.

"Well I mean...we did do others things after the flight..." Gobber and Stoick arched their brows in confusion at what the 17 year old had said. "We kissed a few times, nothing else..." I groaned. The chief and blacksmith seemed to sigh in relief to hear that the two teens hadn't done anything sexual. "Also I...asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" I finally said happily.

"Well done lad!" Stoick laughed patting me on the back.

"See I told ya there was something she kept coming back too!" Gobber chuckled, I only blushed.

"So nice to see the lass finally happy. Was beginnin to think she'd be single forever since she had no interest in anyone else." Stoick chuckled out in agreement.

"She's just amazing...I still can't believe she said yes, I can't believe how amazing my life is since coming here." I sighed out.

"Occasionally we all have to break the mold in order to find happiness and where we belong. Now I think we should celebrate this occasion with a little mead." Gobber smiled.

"Is that...allowed, well for me since I'm 17?" Hiccup asked.

"You ride a dragon my boy, and now have a girlfriend. And I'm the chief...So I say its allowed." Stoick said as the three of us sat down around the table with a mug each and began to drink, celebrating the date that ended with me getting a girlfriend.

(The Next Day)

Oh I wished I hadn't drank so much with Stoick and Gobber last night. Apparently I could really handle my alcohol, I drank close to five full mugs with them and stayed up until one in the morning. I was so tired but I'd promised to one take Toothless flying and two join Astrid for breakfast in the hall. Groaning, I forced myself to sit up with a hand to my head. Toothless crooned lowly at me. "Oh not so loud bud..." I whimpered almost. I dragged myself out of bed and stood up but it took me a minute to get myself balanced, thankfully Toothless braced me and helped me out of the room. I looked around and didn't see Stoick right away. Maybe he was already out of the house? I heard snoring and looked to see Gobber passed out on the couch, then finally I spotted Stoick asleep in his chair. Nope, they were both still out. I got tired around one in the morning, I had no idea when they went to bed.

My stomach was in knots and it felt like it was on fire, I felt so sick right now. I forced myself outside so I wouldn't wake up the chief and Gobber, I knew they were tired or hungover like I was. I got outside and immediately threw up in a bucket around the back of the house. I heaved hard, gagging. It felt awful and tasted worse, I swore by Odin I'd never drink that much again after this. "Einarr?" I heard a familiar voice, I turned weakly to see my girlfriend standing there worried. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah just...Made a really stupid choice last night and please don't ever let me do it again..." I groaned with a hand over my stomach and leaning against Toothless.

"What choice did you make that was this bad?" Astrid giggled a bit as she put her hand to my forehead, "No fever...Maybe you should go see Gothi, the village elder." Astrid offered.

"Stoick and Gobber decided to celebrate us getting together, and we...ended up drinking mead until one in the morning...Well I did at least, five mugs of it. Not sure how many they had after I knocked out." I answered.

"Never drink with Stoick and Gobber silly. Some bread and water will help the hangover." Astrid smiled at me.

"I'll bare that in mind...Ugh..." I mumbled. Astrid rubbed my back for me and kissed my cheek, I smiled. How in the world did I get so lucky to have her in my life, I'd make sure I never lost her. After a good 15 minutes of relaxing and puking two more times, I actually felt better. "Well that was horrible...But I feel better now. Feel like joining Toothless and I on a morning flight?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea with your stomach?" Astrid asked me curiously as I got on Toothless's back and offered my hand to her.

"I feel fine beautiful. So joining me and Toothless was a yes?" I chuckled, Astrid shook her head smiling as I pulled her up behind me as she held on with her arms around my waist before we took off with Toothless's roar into the morning sky.

 _-Regular POV-_

Unknown to them, a pair of blue eyes was watching rather hatefully. These eyes belonged Snotlout, the teen who was becoming jealous that the woman he'd been pining over was now riding on the back of a dragon with this new comer who Snotlout felt didn't belong there at all. He watched quietly when Einarr took off with Astrid into the morning sky, and he hated how much Astrid was laughing and having fun up there with Einarr, it wasn't fair! Why did this guy just get to come in and take Astrid from him!? It was infuriating. And why the hell was Einarr the only 17 year old on the island who was allowed to drink with Stoick and Gobber! Why did this guy get special treatment! Snotlout stomped off angrily when he saw Astrid and Einarr share a kiss in the sky. Meanwhile in the early morning sky, Hiccup and Astrid were having the time of their lives flying around, certainly seemed Toothless was too. "This is amazing..." Astrid breathed out laying her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Right...I love it." Hiccup replied. They flew around another 20 minutes or so before a loud squawk was heard and it got their attention.

"What was that?" Astrid asked, Toothless's ears began to twitch around.

"Its a dragon in distress. Find it but, it could need our help." Hiccup said, Toothless whipped around and flew over the forest following the sound he heard well. After five minutes, Toothless landed as Hiccup got off slowly and then helped Astrid down.

"Its a wounded Nadder..." Astrid said a little surprised seeing the Nadder laying on it's side with a scratch mark on it's belly. "Poor thing..." Astrid frowned sadly as the Nadder and her seemed to exchange looks at one another. Hiccup got his bag and moved closer to the Nadder with his hand out, the Nadder closed it's eyes and laid still. "Can I...help at all?"

"Keep her focus on you, just talk to her like she's a friend." Hiccup smiled, Astrid nodded carefully moving towards the Nadder's face. Hiccup began getting to work on the Nadder's wound while it's attention was on Astrid.

"Hey there...How'd you get hurt girl?" Astrid began gently, the Nadder whimpered slightly moving it's head to another two colored spike on the ground a little away from her. "That looks like another Nadder spine...Did you get attacked?" The Nadder closed her eyes sadly. "It's alright...Einarr here will fix you up, he's the best at helping dragons..." She paused not sure what else to say now. The Nadder stared up at her, Astrid couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Blue along the back with some red and purple on the wings, her belly was white and along her tail was blue and yellow. "You're beautiful..." Astrid said without realizing it, the Nadder lifted her head some. She didn't know what came over her but she slowly put her hand closer to the Nadder's snout, "It's alright...I won't hurt you."

Einarr had just about finished when he looked over and saw what Astrid was doing, her hand out to the Nadder's snout and before he could ask what she was doing the Nadder closed it's eyes and pressed it's snout to to Astrid's palm. "You should give her a name." Hiccup said.

"Stormfly..." Astrid smiled as the Nadder squawked contently and nuzzled against Astrid's leg. "Why did you have me name her?"

"You just bonded with her, Astrid. Like what Toothless and I have, a forever friendship between you two. She'll be your best friend, your partner, protector...Anything at all. She's your bonded dragon now, and you're her trainer."

"She...chose me to be her trainer? To bond to me, but I don't know how to train a dragon..." Astrid said softly.

"I can help you with that." Hiccup offered.

"Will you...teach me to ride her, like you do with Toothless?" Astrid questioned curiously.

"I'll have to ask Stoick first but I'm sure it won't be a problem. Well, you're all set Stormfly. Want to come back with us?" Hiccup asked, the dragon stood now and gave a smile almost. Hiccup and Astrid got back on Toothless and soon they were back in the air headed towards Berk with Stormfly close behind. Hiccup was happy, Astrid bonded with Stormfly all on her own and Stormfly accepted her as a trainer too. Now Astrid wanted to learn how to fly her, and Hiccup didn't mind at all if Stoick said it was okay first. He knew he was allowed to fly Toothless but he didn't know how the chief would feel if other villagers wanted to start learning too. But all in all, this was good. It meant his mother was wrong, and people _were_ capable of change if only given the chance to see the truth. Hiccup would show people the truth, he would prove his mother wrong.


	12. New Trainer

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **New Trainer**

Shortly after arriving back on Berk, it was evident to Hiccup that clearly Stoick wasn't up still because people in the village were looking around confused and worried for their chief who hadn't yet come out of his home to make an appearance and do his normal morning duties. Looking up, Hiccup could see that the blue skies overhead now meant sunrise was over and day had began, it had to be close to eight in the morning already. He didn't want to wake the chief, if Gobber and him were up later than Hiccup drinking than their hangovers would be far worse than Hiccup's was. Honestly Hiccup still felt pretty shitty but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't function normally through his day. Hiccup wanted to help but he didn't know what to do, he didn't know Stoick's duties. Sure he'd watched a few times but not enough to do the job himself, hearing Toothless warbled at him as they landed, an idea struck him. Who said he had to do it alone, he might not have the strength of the chief, but he had a Night Fury who was stronger.

"Astrid, why don't you take Stormfly back to your house and let her rest in the shed your dad cleaned out a week or so ago. That wound should heal in a few days, give her a little fish or chicken. Nadders love chicken." Hiccup said as Astrid climbed off Toothless and nodded after Stormfly landed on the ground next to them.

"Okay, Einarr. What are you gonna do?" Astrid questioned.

"I'm gonna try and help these people out." Hiccup motioned to the group of people nearing Stoick's and wondering where their chief was. "Once Stoick gets up, I'll ask him about the training you to train and ride a dragon."

"Alright. See you later then?" Astrid smiled softly, Hiccup leaned over and kissed her once on the lips. She blushed returning it before heading towards the Hofferson house with Stormfly beside her after Hiccup nodded to her as confirmation that he would see her later on.

Hiccup faced the people and took a breath, he hoped Stoick wouldn't be mad at him for this. " Alright...So the chief isn't feeling well right now...He asked me to help out anyone who needed it. Um..." Hiccup saw them start to settle down a little bit, "So if you need help, just let me know..." The crowd nodded slowly and seemed to form a line suddenly to ask for his help. Hiccup instantly felt like he was going to busy just about all day long and so it began his day of trying to do the chief's job. Most of his jobs were easy: help the fishers bring in the catches, organizing the food store hours and getting numbers of where they were at, bringing wood and materials to repair things, and Hiccup even ended up doing some of Gobber's jobs so Hiccup was thankful that he knew how use the forge. While he was helping out the builders, he even offered ideas on how to make the houses or buildings stronger.

Hiccup helped with the farming, wood gathering, sewing, and so much more and yet it was only a little after lunch time. Hiccup set up a sign outside of Stoick's house where people could put down their name and what job they needed help with so Hiccup would know where to go next. He'd help out five then check the list again. Currently he was in the forge eating some bread and an apple as his lunch while working on someone's weapon which needed fixing and sharpening afterwards. While hammering away, Astrid's father stopped in to see him. "So you're dating my little girl are ya?" Colby asked. Hiccup put down the hammer and smiled softly with a nod.

"Yes sir." Hiccup answered.

"I don't need to tell you to be good to her, right?" Colby said.

"No Mr. Hofferson. Your wife already came through to do the very same." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Good man. Oh, I was wondering if you could sharpen this for me while you're in here?" Colby said holding up his ax, Hiccup nodded as he took it and got sharpening wheel spinning as he began to work on Colby's ax. After 15 minutes, it was done as Hiccup gave it a quick polish then handed it back to him. Colby smiled as he nodded and dropped a few gold coins on the counter for him before walking off. Hiccup smiled some, it felt good to help people and honestly if this is all the chief did all day it seemed easy enough but Hiccup knew there were something he wouldn't be able to do like meetings with other tribes, and breaking up fights. Hiccup went back to working on the other weapon he'd been doing before Colby arrived.

20 minutes later, it was done and he got on Toothless to deliver it to the customer. After being thanked and given two gold coins for the work he did, Hiccup was approached by Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout who really look displeased for whatever reason. "Any jobs to do?" Astrid asked him.

"Just finished the last one on the list, I'm sure there will be more soon." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Hope the chief doesn't get mad you're doing his job." Snotlout huffed.

"Me too but it was I help or the village starts getting riled up and I'm almost sure the chief wouldn't want that." Hiccup responded to the Jorgenson boy who clearly hated him for reasons unknown to Hiccup or anyone else for that matter. Astrid smiled as she laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder and linked her fingers with his, Hiccup kissed her forehead with a gentle smile.

"It's so cute that you two are together now." Fishlegs beamed happily.

"I've never been happier." Astrid said.

"Pfft, she only likes him because he has the dragon..." Snotlout mumbled. "He didn't have that then she'd want a real Viking." Hiccup ignored it, he didn't care. He saw the problem now, Snotlout was jealous that Astrid was with him instead of him.

"You call yourself a real Viking?" Astrid laughed, "Hah! I'd never be with you, Snotlout. You're cocky, pushy, and incredibly irritating. Einarr is kind, caring and talented. That's why I like him, because he isn't always all over me trying to get me to be with him. Not to mention he had the decency to actually take me on a date before asking me out. Also, in order to be with one another you have to like one another and I don't like you." Snotlout fumed as he stomped off. "Sorry about him..."

"He doesn't bother me, I can ignore it." Hiccup smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips which made her blush and hide her face in her boyfriend's chest.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Astrid Hofferson is blushing!" Tuffnut laughed, Astrid glared now as she punched him in the stomach.

"Watch it, Thorston..." She warned. Hiccup only chuckled, he loved her feisty temper. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I had some bread and an apple in the forge about 40 minutes ago." Hiccup replied.

"Einarr, we need your help...The boars are loose!" One of the villagers rushed towards him frantically. Hiccup kissed Astrid as he let go of her hand and jumped on Toothless's back.

"Duty calls, Mi'lady. I'll see you after!" Hiccup called to her before flying off on Toothless with a whistle from the streamlined dragon. Flying over, Hiccup was able to see the boars running in a pack back towards the forest, "Aright bud...Let's round them up." Toothless roared out and fired a blast to make them turn back towards the village. "That's it! One more to get em back in the village!" Toothless fired again as the blast made the boars turn back into the village. "Get those doors open and ready!" Hiccup called to Mulch and Bucket, "Astrid make sure the villagers are out of the way so they don't get trampled!" Astrid nodded as she and the others teens began to move people so the boars could run straight through. "Toothless, warning shot!" Toothless shot a blast at a boar trying to break from the pack, the boar altered and ran in to the barn as the Bucket and Mulch shut the doors and locked them.

"Thanks, Einarr!" The two Vikings called as Hiccup smiled nodding before he landed on the ground and the people began cheering for him as he got off Toothless. The cheering came to a halt though when Stoick's voice rang over them wondering what was going on. The crowd made a path for their chief who now saw Hiccup there with Toothless. "Oh chief, you're feelin better." Bucket said.

"Yes much, now what is goin on out here...I heard blasts." Stoick asked.

"That was me sir, the boars escaped the barn. Toothless and I wrangled them back to it..." Hiccup admitted.

"He also ran the forge and fixed our weapons." Said Colby now.

"Organized the food store house, brought in more catches, and took a full count of everything." Added Spitelout.

"And helped gather wood, supplies, and rebuild things." Said Mulch in addition. Stoick's eyes fell on Einarr now and Hiccup gulped.

"He's been helping everyone out while you've been sick, chief. He thought you might want to rest so he did your jobs for you." Spitelout smiled.

"Is this true, Einarr? You did all the chief's jobs, and mine while we were hungover?" Gobber asked coming beside Stoick now.

"Yeah, I did..." Hiccup replied. Stoick's face was firm then it turned to a smile as he patted Hiccup on the back.

"Well done! Very well done!" Stoick laughed. Hiccup was relieved, he wasn't in trouble for doing the chief's job. "For all that, you can have the rest of the day off son. I'll take over now."

"Thanks chief." Hiccup replied, "But I did want to ask something now that you're up..." Hiccup began.

"Ask anythin ya like." Stoick replied.

"Well I was wondering if...I could teach Astrid how to train dragons and ride one?" Hiccup asked. "She bonded to a Nadder this morning...Meaning the Nadder will accept her as a trainer and rider..." Hiccup added.

"So you want to know if I'll allow you to do dragon trainin?" Stoick questioned.

"I guess you could put it that way." Hiccup nodded.

"Well you trained a Night Fury, and ride him well too. I see no reason after all you've shown us about dragons, that you can't teach us your way of life with them." Stoick said.

"Wait...I just meant training Astrid...What are you saying?" Hiccup asked.

"Einarr. I'm making you head dragon trainer of Berk, anyone who wants to learn how to train and ride them is permitted too. I'll say that they can't be younger than 13 though. You're the new dragon trainer lad." Stoick smiled, Hiccup smiled wider. He couldn't believe it! Stoick just made him head dragon trainer for Berk, everyone who wanted to learn to train and ride had to go through him. This was great! Hiccup faced Astrid now.

"Best get a goodnights sleep Mi'lady. Tomorrow, you start dragon training." Hiccup told her, she giggled excitedly as she threw her arms around him happily, they shared a kiss as the village began cheering. Hiccup was sure of it now, change was possible and he wouldn't stop until everyone knew that.


	13. Dragon Academy

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Dragon Academy**

As soon as Stoick had named him head trainer of Berk for dragon training and riding, a lot of people were interested but Hiccup had to make groups of it because there were just so many. Anyone ages 13 to 21 wanted to learn so Hiccup set up a morning and afternoon class so that way the ring wouldn't be so crowded with people and dragons. Hiccup left a sign up sheet outside the Great Hall for anyone else wanting to join dragon training. Of course, his rule was that the dragon had to choose them and not the other way around. Also, bonding had to happen before they stepped foot in the ring and this was hard because Hiccup had originally driven the dragons from Berk during the last raid. Hiccup's rule became that people had to show him they were ready by being kind to dragons and letting them live among them so after getting permission from Stoick to bring into Berk a lot of dragons, that happened.

It had been easy too, Hiccup wrangled close to 100 dragons with Toothless's help and brought them all to Berk in a mass group, of course at first a lot of people thought it was a raid but they soon figured out that Einarr brought them because none were attacking. Hiccup explained to them that if they wanted to have peace with dragons, they had to treat them like part of the tribe with kindness and understanding. Anyone wanting to join the academy to train and ride dragons that they had to show him they could settle a dragon down without force or weapons, also they had to have a bonded dragon before coming to the ring. Can't be a dragon trainer or rider without a dragon, thus far only Astrid had a bonded dragon and that was Stormfly. Of course, Hiccup couldn't start her training for a few days because Stormfly's wound had to heal. So for those few days, Hiccup just taught Astrid about Nadder facts she'd need to know for a variety of reasons. While doing this, Hiccup also maintained his job in the forge or helping Stoick out since he'd done such a good job the day Stoick and Gobber were hungover.

Turned out, Hiccup was really good at breaking up fights as Stoick found out. Happened by accident too where Hiccup got caught in the middle, ended up getting pushed around while trying to get away so he got mad and separated the two by putting his hands on each of their chests and pushing them away from one another. Was pretty entertaining too.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Hiccup was in the middle of delivering a stack of wood to a house that needed repairing, after the delivering he and Toothless were walking back to the forge when two Vikings were beating one another up as Hiccup got caught right in the middle. He tried to get away but it was just about useless to do so, he got knocked around a few times as the crowd began to form watching the fight. Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and the other teens arrived watching as well. When Hiccup got whacked with an elbow then a punch to the face, he had more than enough of it. "Toothless!" Hiccup called, his dragon shot a blast at all of their feet making them step back. Just as they were about to begin again, Hiccup put his hands on their chests and pushed them away from one another. "Alright that's enough!" Hiccup yelled which made the area fall quiet. "What the hell could possibly be such a problem that you two are locked in a fist fight!?"_

 _Both of the Vikings put their heads down now. "He broke my sword." Replied the one of the left._

" _Oh so it's the end of the world? In case you two have forgotten there are not one but two blacksmiths on Berk who can fix it. There was absolutely no reason to fist fight about it, I'm sure it was an accident. So why don't you, Birger, apologize to Halvor for breaking his sword and offer to pay for it's repair. And you Halvor, accept his apology understanding that it was an accident then shake hands and make your way to the forge." Hiccup stated firmly with his arms crossed over his chest. The two men stared at one another before sighing._

" _I'm sorry for breaking your sword, Halvor. You warned me it needed to be reinforced and I didn't listen." Birger said._

" _It's alright, Birger. I should have had it fixed long before now. Accidents happen. Friends?" Halvor asked as the two held out their hands and shook them with the other._

" _And now I think you both owe, Einarr an apology seeing as you two weren't paying attention and he got caught in the middle taking a elbow to the ribs and punch to the face." Stoick ordered with his arms over his chest in a firm tone to the two men._

" _Sorry, Einarr..." The two said together._

" _It's fine. Now if you two are done...I'm heading to the forge, if you want your sword fixed then bring it." Hiccup stated as he walked past them. Astrid rushed after with worry for her boyfriend._

" _Are you okay?" She asked gently putting her hand on his shoulder._

" _Yeah..." Hiccup replied nodding, although his lip was bleeding and he cringed while walking._

" _You sure, those were some hard hits you took..." Astrid reminded._

" _I'm alright beautiful. I can take a few hits here and there." Hiccup smiled as he kissed her softly. "Dinner tonight in the cove?" Hiccup asked._

" _I'll be there." Astrid nodded they kissed again before she rushed off to get a few things done, Hiccup chuckled as he reached the forge. Toothless laid down just outside the door to relax while Hiccup got right to work on fixing things._

 **[End Flashback]**

It was something Hiccup and Astrid began doing once or twice a week, going on a date whether it was dinner in the cove which was just below Raven Point or having a picnic on the beach, sometimes it was just taking a flight on Toothless. Neither of them tired of being around the other one, and still their relationship was on a _like_ basis since they'd only been together about a week. They didn't want to rush anything else and just enjoy their time together. However today was big, Stormfly was healed fully and Astrid was excited to get started. As were a few others: Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout even managed to bond with dragons over the last few days and as per Hiccup's rule, if the dragon picked the rider and trainer then they could join the academy. "Time for class, Gobber. I'll see ya later." Hiccup said to the blacksmith as he took off his apron and headed out onto Toothless to get to the ring which was now referred to as the Berk Dragon Training Academy.

Reaching the location just ten minutes later, Hiccup flew through the opening and landed to see the others with their dragons. Astrid with Stormfly. Fishlegs with his Gronckle, Meatlug. Snotlout with his Nighmare, Hookfang. Finally the twins with their Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Yes they were sharing a dragon but then again as Hiccup was learning, the twins shared just about everything. "Alright, you're all here because you've shown you got what it takes to show kindness, understanding, and compassion to train a dragon. These dragons picked you because they sense that you can be trusted as friends, partners, protectors, and allies to them. Dragon training begins and ends with trust, they trust you as you trust them." Hiccup began.

"Alright head trainer, what's next?" Astrid giggled.

"You've spent the last few days reading up about your dragon to learn about them, now its time to learn to fly them. Until saddles get made, you'll have to keep it minimal. Dragons have a dry skin and it causes friction for them to feel the coarseness of your clothing. Step one in riding a dragon is getting on their backs. Now you all have different dragons so you will be placed in different places on them. Mainly places you can't interfere with their wings or make it uncomfortable." Hiccup explained. For the next 30 minutes, Hiccup showed them the best way to get on their dragon and where to sit. For Astrid and Fishlegs, he had them hold onto a rope. For the twins and Snotlout they just had to cross their legs lightly around their dragon's neck as well hold onto the horns for balance. "Good, all of you." Hiccup smiled as he jumped on Toothless's back. "For today we're just going to work on getting in the air and hovering, then landing." They nodded to him not wanting to argue.

Stoick made it clear that Einarr was in charge of dragon training and if Einarr felt one of the students were going to cause trouble or couldn't handle the tasks asked then he could suspend or expel them from the academy as well as their dragon training and riding privledges. "Okay, how to we get into the air." Fishlegs asked.

"There are a few ways to do it. You can tell them 'up' or 'sky', also you could give them a light nudge with you legs. When you get enough practice, your dragon will know when to take off based on how you sit on them. Toothless takes off when I'm on his back because I lean forward and hold the handles or because I tell him 'lets go bud'. Its the bond, you and your dragon will know just by feel. So one at a time, get in the air, hover a few moments, then land." Hiccup instructed as he patted the side of Toothless's neck and his dragon lifted up slowly, hovered and landed back down again. The ground gave a nod of understanding as they all began to work on lifting, hovering, and landing. Hiccup felt good about this, the more people became aware of dragons then the more peace would be possible. Hiccup knew he could do this, he could show the world the truth while he found out the truth about himself and one day he'd know who he was and where he belonged in this world. For now he felt like he belonged on Berk. He loved it and no matter what this would always be a home for him. 


	14. Evacuation

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Evacuation**

 _-Astrid's POV-_

I really did love him and I couldn't deny that anymore. Since the day he and I got together I had felt my like for him slowly evolve into love but I'd held back because we'd only just gotten together at the time. Einarr was amazing, and I couldn't believe we'd been dating for six months already. This guy made me happier than I've ever been, he even protected me from Snotlout a few times who just can't seem to get over his jealousy that I'm with Einarr and not him. Snotlout tried a few times to get me to like him but it only made me hate him more, why couldn't he just be happy that I was happy? It drove me crazy honestly but Einarr kept me calm, I didn't know how he did it but he certainly did. Every day with Einarr was incredible, he always made time to see me so we could hang out. Ever since Einarr arrived on Berk eight months ago, life here has been awesome. I was the first rider after Einarr, I graduated top of his dragon training class and named a full rider with no limits. I even got a gold pin with the symbol of the Deadly Nadder because I wasn't just a rider but also a full dragon trainer too.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins also became full riders, given gold pins with the symbol of their dragon. Ruffnut who had Barf-which was the right head that breathed gas on the Zippleback- got a gold pin with a Zippleback head breathing gas while Tuffnut who rode on the left head which sparked the gas got a pin of a sparking Zippleback head. Einarr named us official riders and trainers for our specific dragon species. I did Nadder training, Fishlegs did Gronckle, Snotlout did Nightmare, and the twins had Zippleback. Einarr took care of any other type of dragon, except Night Furies since he was the only one who had one. I myself taught a group of ten people to be Nadder riders, but I only did five at a time so the ring wasn't crowded. The others did the same, we took turns with using the academy but Einarr was present for every class just in case something went wrong.

Gobber-aside from being the blacksmith, also handled dragon teeth and basic care for them after learning from Einarr what to look for in the vast list of possible problems. Yeah, life was amazing here. And it was thanks to Einarr that it was, all because he crash landed on Berk with his Night Fury Toothless. Einarr and I spent a lot of time together, sometimes even into late nights with our dates in the cove and intense make out sessions but never going past that. After the first make out session we ever had we talked about if we ever got too caught up in it all and went into making love just to get the conversation out of the way of course. We discussed that if things ever got to that point we would have to stop to make sure we were both ready and prepared. I gave in and told him about my mom having me drink the Maidens Tea right after he and I got together, this seemed to put him at a little ease but we both knew that we weren't ready to jump into something like sex yet, still far too early.

That discussion was about three months ago when we didn't get back to the village until close to midnight and our parents were wondering where the heck we'd been. Stoick wasn't Einarr's parent but he acted like a protective father towards him which was cute because of Einarr never knowing who his father really was and clearly his mother didn't care at all because we'd never seen her since his arrival to Berk. We just explained we got lost in conversation and track of time but swore on our lives we hadn't done anything sexual, as far as they were concerned we were waiting until we were married if we made it that far. I certainly wouldn't mind marrying Einarr, what wasn't there to love about him. He was kind, caring, compassionate, strong, artistic, talented, and protective but not overbearing. I loved everything about him and I was going to tell him next time we were alone.

 _-Regular POV-_

Astrid and Hiccup were supposed to have a date in the cove tonight but an unsuspecting storm was blowing in so for the safety of the village Stoick said to stay in the village for the night, agreeing with Stoick and for the safety of the riders, Hiccup grounded all flight for trainees after sunset. Hiccup and Stoick actually worked well together when it came to commanding their own groups, Hiccup being chief of the dragon riders as it were and Stoick being chief of the village. Both of them did what they had too in order to protect everyone from anything. Everyone could see how happy Stoick was lately since Einarr's arrival to Berk. The old chief had been happier with Einarr around but no one knew why. Gobber's theory was that its was because Einarr was almost like a son to Stoick and as the village knew, Stoick lost not just his wife but newborn son as well 16 years ago. But everyone doubted Einarr knew this story and no one told him because they felt he'd feel bad for Stoick and shy away not wanting to take anyone's place.

As the day got later and sunset was upon them, the winds were stronger and clouds darker. Hiccup stood with Stoick watching the storm blow in. "Looks bad..." Hiccup pointed out, "Could be a little snow too. Toothless and I felt the cold when we were near the clouds."

"What do you think evacuate to the hall just in case?" Stoick asked.

"To be on the safe side, that would be best. We don't want to have to move everyone during the rough of it." Hiccup offered, Stoick nodded.

"Aye, I agree lad. Give me a hand rounding em up?" Stoick asked, Hiccup nodded getting on Toothless then motioned for Stoick to get behind him. The chief arched a brow but slowly got on. "You sure he can handle me on him?"

"Of course, Toothless can carry a lot." Hiccup smiled, Stoick nodded as Toothless launched into the sky over the village and roared out to get everyone's attention, as such upon hearing the roar everyone looked up to see Einarr and Stoick on Toothless.

"Alright Hooligans! Storm is getting bad, chance of rain or hail, possibly even snow. So I want everyone in the hall now for lock down. Grab only what ya need and get there fast." Stoick announced.

"Yes chief!" Villagers began to reply and stop what they were doing to do as told. The put materials away and go to their homes to tell their families and head to the hall. Hiccup landed Toothless and they got off him heading towards the hall.

"Einarr...What's going on?" Astrid asked quickly rushing over, Stormfly not far behind her.

"Get to the hall, the storm is gonna get worse. I'll meet you there soon." Hiccup called to her over the strong winds whipping through.

"Alright, be safe." Astrid replied, he nodded and gave her a kiss as he headed off to try and help out with closing shops, windows and more. By the next hour, everyone was in the hall as well were the dragons-who were lined up around the wall while the Vikings stayed inner and away from the walls. Einarr, Gobber, and Stoick were last to enter the hall and together shut the doors closed to keep out the cold. Astrid immediately rushed over to Hiccup and hugged him tightly having been worried for him while he was out in the storm. "I'm glad you're all right." She breathed out as his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm fine. How is everyone else?" Hiccup asked.

"All good thanks to Stoick's warning to get inside." Fishlegs said coming over now.

"Don't thank me. It was Einarr who made the call to evacuate now instead of in the heart of the storm." Stoick said putting his hand on Einarr's shoulder with a smile. "Alright for now, everything just try and get comfortable so we can ride this out. Einarr, Gobber, Spitelout, and myself will be handing out blankets and food soon." Stoick announced. The room clapped a bit then all sat down talking among themselves as the dragons lit up the center fire pit. Hiccup helped out Stoick and the others to get the room set for lock down, after that was taken care of and everyone had food the room was calm. Everyone just sat around riding out the storm, all hoping it would be over soon. And Astrid wondering if she'd get the chance to tell Einarr that she loved him.


	15. I Love You

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **I Love You**

They had been locked down most of the night and Stoick as well Hiccup, rather Einarr to the village of Berk at least agreed that they'd be locked down the rest of night, possibly longer with how hard the winds were whipping outside the Great Hall. Hiccup offered to go out there to check it out and sure enough there had been snow, rain, and hail at different times. There would need to be a lot of work done when it was safe to go outside without the threat of being hit by hail or freezing. The room was quiet about now, mothers trying to calm their little ones to lay down and sleep. Hiccup only watched silently, Astrid noticed he looked a little down since everyone was all locked down together but she didn't know why. He insisted he was fine but the look on his face said otherwise. Hiccup was leaning against Toothless, his fingers lightly dancing on the strings of a guitar giving off a light tune but no real music just making sounds.

"Anyone else notice he's looking a little...upset?" Fishlegs stated standing with Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, the twins, and Snotlout.

"I noticed but he said he was fine, just thinking." Astrid replied now, worried for her boyfriend. They stayed quiet watching his eyes look around the room at the mothers and their kids and Astrid slowly began to understand what might be wrong with him. Hiccup closed his eyes finally and sighed laying his head back on Toothless who crooned sadly and licked his rider's race.

"Was it really ever too much to ask that she cared about me bud? I mean...I'm her son, only son. But yet, I didn't matter at all." Hiccup said. "I just wanted her to be my mom, someone to care about me all the time and not just until I was five...I wanted a mom who would last forever..." Astrid frowned hearing this. Her hunch had been right. Einarr was thinking about his mother and how she never cared for him and only the dragons. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's head sadly again and laid his head down on his front paws while Hiccup continued to strum his fingers on the small guitar.

"Poor guy..." Gobber frowned as well now. It was true that none of them knew this guys background other than he was a master dragon trainer and rider, and that he left his home with his mother because she never cared about him but still they felt for the guy. On his own for so long with only a dragon for a friend? Yet Einarr managed to find a smile every day and push through. Hiccup continued to play with the guitar a little, his fingers seemed to be less playing now and actually playing repetitive tune. Others in the village began to look his way, seeing his eyes closed and one knee up, the guitar resting on it. Astrid just wanted to hug him but she felt like he wanted to be alone right now but couldn't because of the lock down.

They watched Einarr take a breath, eyes still closed as the tune continued. _"_ _I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better...I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who love me whatever..."_ Hiccup began singing as the tune picked up a bit. _"_ _I want a mom to take my hand, and make me feel like a holiday. A mom to tuck me in at night, and chase the monsters away. I want a mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry."_ Astrid gasped a little, never in the eight months had she known Einarr had she heard him sing and he wasn't bad at all.

" _Oh, I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever."_ Hiccup paused as his eyes slowly opened and he looked towards the fire still playing.

" _And when she says 'to me that she'll always be there'...To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared. Oh, and when she says 'I will always love you', I want need to worry cause I'll know that it's true..."_ Hiccup took a breath slowing down. Astrid swore she saw a single tear in his eye but didn't say anything. _"I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play. A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray. I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby. And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry."_

" _Oh I want a moment that will last forever. I want a mom who will make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever! I want a mom. I want a mom. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom. I want a mom. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom. I want a mom that will last forever."_ Hiccup sang softly before finishing and putting the guitar beside him and rubbing Toothless's head softly.

"Least I have you, Toothless." Hiccup smiled a bit laying his head on his friend's as Toothless crooned with a gummy smile and licked his cheek and purred.

"You have us too lad." Gobber finally said, Hiccup glanced their way now seeing them standing closer to him than before he started singing.

"I know I do and you're all amazing, but there are just some holes you can't fill no matter how complete you feel. My mother pretty much hates me and I have no clue who or where my father is." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well maybe we could help you, she's had to of dropped hints. You said you set off to find out who you are so something had to give you a clue..." Fishlegs offered.

"I appreciate that guys but finding myself is something I have to do, I've gone 16 years without a dad...I can go a little longer. Besides, I'm pretty content where I am right now." Hiccup smiled as Astrid sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead as she smiled softly.

"Well always remember you have a place among us, Einarr." Stoick smiled.

"I don't think I can possibly forget the one place in the world that made me feel wanted when I was on my own, no matter where I go. Berk will always be home, and this tribe will always family." Hiccup replied. Astrid lifted her head now and stared him in the eyes, his smile made her heart race. She didn't care if everyone was being watched by everyone right now. She loved Einarr and she wasn't staying quiet another moment.

"Einarr...I have to tell you something and I hope you won't freak out when I do." Astrid said softly, Hiccup glanced her way now arching a curiously brow.

"I don't fancy myself the type to freak out so I'd say your safe, Mi'lady." Hiccup replied gently.

"Oh great. She's gonna tell him she's pregnant, you watch. Couldn't keep your hands off my girl, could ya dragon boy..." Snotlout scoffed. Astrid gasped in shock of what Snotlout said, she got up to smack him but Einarr put his hand on her shoulder and moved her behind him protectively.

"First off, Snotlout: she's not pregnant and I know that for sure because she and I haven't done anything remotely close to sexual. Secondly: she's my girlfriend, not yours. Get over yourself and quit being a sore loser that you lost her. You never had Astrid and she's made that very clear to you numerous times since she and I started dating six months ago. She doesn't like you. The next time you make a remark that hurts her, I will be forced to shut you up and I don't think anyone will stop be because frankly you are beginning to annoy a lot of people. Now I've been more the understanding about all this but enough is enough. I don't consider myself violent but when you start upsetting people I care about, I tend to be less understanding and will do what I have to in order to protect those I care for. Astrid is someone I care deeply for. I love her so you can bet your ass in Valhalla that I'm not going to stand here and let you hurt her with your inconsiderate, uncaring, rude behavior." Hiccup said firmly.

The room was quiet watching if Snotlout would do anything else, they knew that Einarr wasn't violent and he hated fighting. He made that clear but seeing him right now they knew he was very capable of such. Astrid was shocked standing behind Einarr, he out right said he loved her. No hesitation either, just said it. So he loved her as much as she loved him, she was so happy right now. "Einarr?" Astrid asked, he turned his head to face her.

"Yes, I meant what I said. I care about you, a lot. I love you, Astrid. I really and truly do. I've been falling for you since the first dinner together in the cove but wanted to wait a while so we weren't rushing it." Hiccup told her. Astrid let a few tears fall from her eyes as she smiled wide.

"I love you too, Einarr. That's what I was going to tell you...That I love you, I'm in love with you," Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her hips and the two shared a deep kiss and the room began to cheer for them. Neither of them could believe it, they had been in love with one another for months and never said anything until now because the fear of rushed relationship but evidently it no longer mattered. They were together, happy, and nothing could separate them from one another. Snotlout had stomped off angrily hearing the confession of love between the two teens who were still locked in a kiss. Though they were in a storm, it didn't matter. This was officially the best night of their lives but knew it certainly wouldn't be the only one. The future was only becoming brighter and they couldn't wait to see where it took them.


	16. You Worried Me

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **You Worried Me**

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

The last few months had been amazing after Astrid and I admitted our feelings for one another as in a love not like way. Everyone was happy for us, except Snotlout but he didn't both me, or anyone else because he knew where I stood as far as his hurtful remarks regarding mine and Astrid's relationship from now on. I told him I'd protect her and while I never said I'd hurt him, it was pretty clear that I would if he stepped out of line again. When the storm had ended two days later, there was a a lot of work to do with restocking everything and repairs from the damage of hail or snow but thankfully to some of my newer modifications to the houses, they repairs didn't take long at all. Stoick actually thanked me personally for my ideas, that he was grateful to have such a bright young mind living on Berk.

It felt good to be praised almost, my ideas were liked and well used unlike with my mother who just shot them down or said they'd never work. Honestly, I was a little hurt that I'd been gone a year now and she hadn't shown up once. I guess she really didn't care at all, no more Hiccup getting in the way of her dragon rescues. If only she could see the things I've done here on Berk, I'd love to rub it in her face that people were capable of change if she had just tried once to show them the truth. But it didn't matter, if she hadn't shown by now she wouldn't at all. Or maybe she did find me and wouldn't come because she saw I was with Vikings, she probably thought I changed sides and were keeping the dragons here as slaves. Pfft, as if. I didn't care anymore, if I never saw her again I'd be happy.

From the story I do understand about how we ended up on our own living in the ice nest with the alpha and the other dragons, apparently mom was taken by Cloud Jumper and I was in her arms when she was taken. We were taken from her husband, my father and never saw him again or that was mom's thought: that we'd be eaten by dragons. However, according to mom that wasn't the case. The dragons welcomed her and me, and she saw the truth and made the choice to never return because my father was a great dragon killer who never listened to reason. My mother never told me what village we were from, or my father's name. Nothing, all I had was this necklace that my father gave my mother when he asked her to marry him. This necklace was all I had of my father and the saddest part: the necklace was too destroyed on the front to make out the chief seal or possibly it was the tribal crest to the tribe of the island.

All I had was the initials ' _SH_ ' and ' _VH_ '. Must of been married names if they both had the same last name initial. Was it bad I didn't even know my own mother's name? The only one I knew was Skye. Nothing else other than mom or mother. The only name I knew I had was Hiccup but I hated it, I knew that it meant runt of the tribe and she never told me why I was given that name or if it was her or my father who chose it. I guess I'd never know now since I didn't plan on seeing her again. Everything she ever told me was a lie. Vikings weren't bad, she just wouldn't give them a chance. Vikings could leave in peace with dragons if she tried to show them. I crash landed on Berk in the wings of my Night Fury, and instead of attacking it to free me, Astrid noticed that Toothless was protecting me so she took a different approach and earned his trust to let make sure I was alright.

These people trusted me to stop their raid, to show them they didn't have to kill them to keep the village safe. I did all this, because I was trusted and gave trust in turn. My mother would have my head and probably scold me but I knew one thing was for sure. I loved Berk, this tribe, and Astrid and no matter what...I would never give up the life I had now. Even if I never found out about my past, I would never let what I have now go. I was happy and this was all I needed to continue to be happy, knowing my past used to bother me but now I feel like the only thing that mattered was my future and in that future, mine definitely involved the Hooligan tribe of Berk, and Astrid Hofferson who one day, I hoped would be my wife. That was the only reason now that I wanted to know who I was, my last name so Astrid could take it as hers when we got married.

I was supposed to do training today but as I slowly woke up, I felt terrible and I knew it wasn't from drinking because I didn't have anything the night before. My head was pounding, my throat hurt, it was hard to breathe, and my body didn't want to move. I groaned out as Toothless warbled worried for me. As soon as I tried to get up, I felt my dinner from the night before in my throat. I quickly searched for a bucket and threw up harshly, coughing to get it up. "Ugh..." I shivered a little as Toothless nuzzled my face. "Yeah, I'm thinking today is a...stay in bed day..." I laid back down moaning in pain almost. I closed my eyes and instantly fell back to sleep.

(Midday)

 _-Regular POV-_

Around lunch time, Astrid had yet to see her boyfriend yet and frankly she was a bit worried for him. They always met up in the morning for breakfast and then him going to the forge, then they'd meet again for lunch and dinner, sometimes just a fly aside from training in the afternoon. But Astrid hadn't seen Einarr since the night before after their flight together after dinner. They made out a little on the beach before separating and going to their own homes around 11pm because Einarr said he was feeling a little tired, he couldn't still be sleeping, could he? Gobber said Einarr also didn't show for work this morning, and Stoick said when he left Einarr and Toothless were still in their room having not gotten up yet. Astrid went to Stoick's after eating, she knocked on the door and there was no answer but she heard noise so someone had to be in there.

"Looking for 'im?" Stoick asked coming by on the path now.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day...I knocked but there was no answer." Astrid replied.

"Well let's check on him together then." Stoick smiled as he opened the door and walked in together as they instantly heard the sound of throwing up and gagging almost, filled with worry both the chief and Astrid rushed to Einarr's room and opened the door. "Einarr. Son, what's wrong?" Stoick asked.

"Nothing...I feel..." His eyes widened as he leaned over the bed again throwing up in the bucket beside him, Toothless warbled worried. Hiccup stopped and laid back with an arm over his stomach, "Fine..." He finished.

"You're sick babe..." Astrid frowned going over to feel his forehead. "You're burning up, by the size of that bucket you've been throwing up for a while now..."

"I didn't...want you to worry..." Hiccup replied with a weak smile.

"Well not seeing you all day and having no idea why worries me for future reference." Astrid forced a laugh as Hiccup coughed hard again.

"I'll remember that...Really, I'm okay. Go on, I don't want to get you sick." Hiccup said softly. "I'm used to being sick by myself..." Hiccup mumbled a bit.

What do you mean?" Stoick said.

"My mother stopped taking care of me when I was about five, sick or not." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's terrible. Well you aren't there anymore...And I'll take care of you." Astrid smiled softly.

"You can't be here all night." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Course not, but she can stay until I get home and then I'll take care of ya son." Stoick smiled.

"You guys are the best...I never thought...I'd be so lucky to have people other than Toothless care...No offense bud." Hiccup said, Toothless licked his face and laid back down comfortably.

"Now you just lay back and let me handle everything." Astrid smiled wide, Hiccup-not wanting to argue laid back and relaxed. Stoick nodded as he headed off to let Astrid take care of Einarr until he got home. Hiccup smiled, he really was blessed. Good friends, and amazing girlfriend. Hiccup kept forgetting he wasn't alone anymore, not that he ever was with Toothless but at least there were others with him and he was surrounded by those who really cared about him, before long he managed to fall back to sleep knowing he was full well in safe hands.


	17. The Necklace

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **The Necklace**

Hiccup remained sick the rest of the day but Astrid took good care of him. She changed his bucket out, washed it and put it back before he woke up. Astrid also made him some tea and crushed up some herbs for pain too, she fed him light foods so they wouldn't upset his stomach more than it already was. Gothi confirmed it was just a stomach bug and Einarr would be fine in a few days and if not she'd come back to check again. Astrid and Hiccup were mostly alone, they talked for a bit in between while Hiccup was actually awake but most of it he was sleeping off the sickness like he'd always done. It did feel good for Hiccup to have someone take care of him but also a little weird because this was his girlfriend, not his mother who should have been doing it the last 17 years of his life. Hiccup's birthday had come and gone, he was officially 18 now and had been on Berk a year. It was pretty big for him, and the village wanted to celebrate but of course he was sick right now so Stoick said they'd celebrate when he felt better.

It was close to 8:30 at night and Hiccup was asleep again, he really did feel terrible but then again the first day of any sickness was probably the worst so he hoped tomorrow he might actually be able to move without wanting to puke up his insides. Stoick arrived to relieve Astrid of her Einarr caring duties, she told him that he had mostly been sleeping and the fever was still there. Stoick sent her off back home as he sat down in the chair that was in Einarr's room and watched him sleep peacefully. Might of been a little creepy but of well, the chief couldn't get over this boy. A dragon rider who ran away from home because his mother was neglectful? How could any mother be such a way, to choose dragons over their child. True Stoick wasn't a fan of dragons before Einarr showed up in Berk but still, this boy changed so much in only a years time. And once more, he felt close to this boy but had no clue as to why.

Hiccup slowly began to wake up, thankfully this time he didn't have to throw up so he hoped it stayed that way. He saw Stoick sitting there now so Astrid must of gone home. "How do you feel lad?" Stoick asked curiously sitting up more.

"I can move without wanting to throw up so that must be a good sign..." Hiccup mumbled some as he sat up slowly, cringing a bit at his sore body.

"Gothi says you should be alright in a few days." Stoick added.

"Yeah, Astrid told me...She went home?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, she looked tired." Stoick nodded.

"I hope she didn't get sick taking care of me..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Oh don't you worry about, Astrid. She's a tough girl." Stoick chuckled some, Hiccup nodded in response. "You shouldn't sleep with necklaces on around your neck, you could choke that way." It took Hiccup a minute to realize that Stoick was talking about the necklace that his mother said she never wanted to see again. Hiccup sighed some as he felt the string but still didn't take it off. "Has some meaning to ya, doesn't it?"

"Yeah...It was mom's." Hiccup answered looking down.

"You want to talk about it?" Stoick asked.

"It was in a box of things she wanted to throw out, it fell out and when I asked her about what it was she said something her husband gave her as a proposal. I asked her to tell me who he was and she said it didn't matter because it was the past and to throw it away because she never wanted to see it again. That's what made me leave, she never told me anything about my life. Where I come from, if we used to belong to a tribe, who my father was, is if the guy is even still alive...She always said that Vikings just weren't capable of change and they'd take the first chance they get to kill dragons. Our only mission was to rescue the dragons and that was it. That is who I was but that...can't be all I am. It just can't. I came from somewhere..." Hiccup looked away closing his eyes now. "This necklace has initials on it, and a crest I can't make out because its so damaged, its the only clue I've got to who I am..."

"Of course you did lad. You'll find out one day, for now just relax and enjoy your life a little. You're only just 18." Stoick smiled putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Stoick, if you ever had a family...and you were taken from them...Do you think those people would search for you?" Hiccup asked not looking up.

"Aye, I think they would. I'm surprised no one in the village has told you that I did have a family at one time, Einarr." Stoick sat back looking into the fire now.

"You did?" Hiccup asked looking over.

"A long time ago son. I had a beautiful wife and a young son who was almost a year old. Would of been 18 by now..." Stoick chuckled softly as Hiccup laid back down when he began feeling light headed again. "One night, during a raid...a dragon broke into this very house, set it on fire then made away with my wife and my son in her arms. I searched for years but never turned up anything and eventually Gobber told me to put it to rest that my wife and son had been killed...I'm sure now you can see where my hate for them stemmed." Stoick explained.

"Its weird..." Hiccup said suddenly as Stoick looked over.

"What is?" Stoick questioned.

"My...mother said the..." He stopped and coughed hard again leaning over the bed trying not to throw up again.

"Ssh now. You're still sick, you need your rest son. We can talk more tomorrow." Stoick smiled as he had Hiccup lay back down then cover him up to his chin before stepping back, not long after Hiccup was back to sleep. Yeah first day was always the worst for illnesses. Stoick looked over the boy again and saw the necklace still around his neck, he went over and carefully removed it but as he went to place it down he noticed the front was damaged as Einarr had mentioned it was, true the crest on it couldn't be made out at all but as he turned it, the initials on the back gleamed from the light of the fire, Stoick placed it in his palm and looked closer.

 _SH & VH_

Stoick's eyes widened, tears instantly forming as his eyes fell back to Einarr's sleeping form on the bed. Stoick had given this necklace to the woman he loved more than anything, the necklace that was his proposal gift when he asked her. This necklace is the one he gave to his wife who was taken by a dragon 17 years ago, the wife who was holding their son in her arms when taken. His wife who was Valka Haddock. And this boy said this necklace belonged to his mother, then that meant this boy laying before him was the infant son he thought he lost. This boy was Hiccup.


	18. Unexpected Visit

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Unexpected Visit**

It couldn't of been possible. The old chief didn't want to believe that his wife and only son were actually alive, that the boy laying sick before him was his young son that he lost 17 years ago, that this boy had been been with the tribe for a year. But he had the necklace that Stoick gave to Valka before they were married, and Stoick would know that necklace anywhere. What didn't make sense to Stoick however was the fact that Einarr said his mother was going to throw it away, that it no longer matter and she never wanted to see it again. That didn't sound like Valka at all, she loved the necklace and vowed to never take it off, and that she'd take it to Valhalla with her. Stoick looked over Einarr again, the auburn hair and green eyes that currently right now were closed. There was a knock on the door as Stoick held the necklace in his hand but went to answer the door, opening it he saw Astrid there.

"Sorry to bother you sir. I left my ax in the main room..." Astrid gave a soft smile.

"Oh its fine lass. I was wondering, can you keep an eye on Einarr for a while longer...There is something I forgot to do." Stoick asked.

"I don't mind at all, how's he feeling?" Astrid asked stepping inside the house now.

"A little better but he still needs his rest so try not to wake him." Stoick smiled some, Astrid nodded as Stoick then left the house leaving Astrid inside to look after Einarr while he went to figure all this necklace stuff out and he went to the one person who might be able to make some sense of it. Gobber. Reaching Gobber's in almost record time, Stoick knocked. It was only 9 at night, he knew most of the village stayed up until 10:30 or 11 except children who were supposed to be in bed no later than 9:30. The blacksmith opened his door and saw Stoick standing there as if he'd seen a ghost of some sort.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise..." Gobber began.

"Gobber. I think Hiccup and Valka are alive." Stoick said, Gobber immediately sighed bringing Stoick in his house and shutting the door.

"Stoick, you have to let it go. It was 17 years ago! Now I know you miss them and that it hurts they are gone but you have to face facts my old friend...Valka was taken by a large, four winged dragon and in her arms was little Hiccup. There is no way they are still alive because if they survived then they would of come back by now." Gobber said.

"No, listen to me. They have to be alive, I don't think that dragon ever hurt them. The night I found Valka in that room, the dragon was staring at her but not attacking. I only attacked because Val looked terrified and Hiccup was crying in his cradle...Valka said something to the dragon after it set the house on fire. She told it to stop, and it listened to her. It turned its attention to her and the next time I turned around the dragon was carrying her off with Hiccup in her arms." Stoick explained, the old blacksmith sighed again sitting in his chair.

"That doesn't mean anything Stoick. Val always believed peace was possible, she begged us raid after raid to stop killin them." Gobber reminded.

"What if she found peace after she was taken? What if she started rescuing dragons from Vikings like us who never listened? Gobber. Think about it...They were taken but we never found any bodies and we were right behind that dragon when it left..." Stoick said.

"Alright, Stoick...Where is all this comin from because you are startin to scare me, its not healthy for you to obsess suddenly on the idea that they are still alive when 14 years ago you had laid it to rest that they were dead. I think Einarr livin in yer house is getting to ya my friend. He's the son you never got to have, you yew know that. If Valka were alive, if she survive being taken...Don't ya think she would of come back with Hiccup as soon as she was able too?" Gobber told him.

"Einarr is Hiccup, Gobber. He has to be..." Stoick said, Gobber straight up lightly whacked Stoick upside the head with his hook.

"You have lost yer mind old man..." Gobber retorted quickly.

"No I haven't...I can prove its him. Just think about all the facts since we met Einarr...He rides a Night Fury, his birthday is the same day as Hiccup's was, he said it's been just him and his mother for years until last year when he left to find out who he really is. To find the father he's never known..." Stoick said, Gobber eyed Stoick curiously.

"That doesn't mean Einarr is 'Iccup, Stoick. You need to get some sleep and forget all about this. Those are decent points but still, we know nothing about Einarr's life. Sure he's been with his mother but we don't know how it came to be just them on their own. Not to mention, Einarr said his mother pretty much hates him and you know that Val adored her son. If you want me to believe that lad is Hiccup aside from looks then you're goin to have to use something stronger that has no explanation." Gobber sighed.

"Stronger with no explanation? Fine," Stoick opened his palm and showed Gobber the necklace that had been around Einarr's neck. "How about this then. The necklace I gave Valka when I proposed to her, it was around Einarr's neck. And he specifically said that it belonged to his mother, who told him to throw it away because they were never going back to their old life among dragon killers. He said his only clue to who his father was, was this necklace because it has his parent's initials on it." Gobber took the necklace and eyed it slowly, flipping it over to see Stoick's and Valka's initials. "You know your work, Gobber and I asked you to make that for Valka for me so I could propose to her...I know it sounds crazy but with this...Their alive, Gobber. My wife and son are alive...My son is Einarr, he's Hiccup..."

Gobber looked from the necklace back to Stoick as his eyes finally widened in realization, "Odin's ghost, Stoick...I can't believe I'm sayin this because yes, it's insane...But you're right...If Einarr had this and said it was his mother's...Then Einarr is Hiccup..."

"My son is alive, my wife is alive somewhere. Hiccup knows where her nest is! I have to go tell him that he's back home!" Stoick said as he took the necklace and prepared to leave.

"Hold up there, Stoick...You can't just go blazin in there claimin yer his father...He's not going to believe you and he's probably not going to like you took his necklace...And you said he's still sick...Let him get better first, then we can talk to him. Have him tell us his story and we'll see if it matches up with what happened...And keep this quiet too, no need to rile the village until we know for sure..." Gobber informed his friend. Stoick's face fell, he sighed nodding. Gobber was right, they still knew nothing from Einarr's past but he said he didn't know either. As much as he didn't want too, he knew he had to wait until Einarr woke up to ask him what he was trying to say earlier tonight before he went back to sleep. Stoick nodded to Gobber as he left his friend's house and returned home, once there he put the necklace on the bedside table then sent Astrid home before he laid down himself. All he could think about was that the boy in the next room was his son, he had to be.

(Four Days Later)

Hiccup was still stick, Stoick and Astrid were both worried more so now. Gothi said it was nothing serious so why was he still sick, his fever wasn't as high but he was still bed ridden and throwing up a lot, sleeping too. Stoick wanted to talk to him but Gobber still insisted on keeping quiet until Einarr felt better. Currently it was a little after lunch and Hiccup was actually awake trying to eat something but his stomach was saying no. Groaning he flopped back in irritation, he hated just laying there. He missed flying on Toothless, and his freedom to just walk around and enjoy the outside world for a while. "Hey...Stoick?" Hiccup asked, the chief looked over at him now. "Did you...take my necklace off a few nights ago?" Hiccup questioned.

"I did son, I didn't want you to choke in your sleep." Stoick replied to him.

"Oh, thank you..." Hiccup replied with a soft smile. Astrid was in the room too, Gobber making some stew and it was mostly silent between all of them. Then in the silence there was a loud roar overhead, everyone looked towards the door as Toothless lifted his head and growled lowly. "What is it Toothless?" His dragon rose to his feet and glanced towards Hiccup. The roar again and Hiccup figured it out. "It took you a year to find me...Disappointing." Hiccup said as he threw the covers off, slipped on his boots then headed for the door.

"Wait...Einarr, where are you going?" Gobber asked.

"Berk has an unexpected visitor...Don't worry, I'll deal with her. Its a... _family_ issue anyhow..." Hiccup answered almost coldly as he walked out of the room, then the house as the crowd had already gathered. When Hiccup looked up he saw them. Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid rushed out after him, they saw him looking up at a four winged dragon that had a rider standing on it's back. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well well, I'm shocked you left the nest and traveled this far to find me, even entered a Viking village on Cloud Jumper?" Hiccup chuckled almost.

"Einarr...Who...is that?" Astrid asked.

"My mother." Hiccup answered coldly. Stoick froze almost, if that was Einarr's mother then...it had to be Valka, riding the very same dragon that took her.


	19. I'm Done With You

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **I'm Done With You**

Almost everyone on Berk knew that Einarr's mother had pretty much abandoned him and he left for that reason alone, and to find out who he was since his mother wouldn't tell him anything about his life. But yet, a year after he left she was here hovering over Berk on her four winged dragon and Einarr looked less that pleased to see her there. Toothless growled lowly but Hiccup put his hand on his head to calm him down. "That's your mother?" Astrid asked as Hiccup only nodded. This woman was wearing blue and red armor, a spiked mask with black eye holes that couldn't be seen into.

"Don't you get smart with me. Get on your dragon and let's go. You've caused enough trouble already." The woman stated through the mask.

"How about no. I'm staying right here." Hiccup retorted, arms still cross over his chest angrily.

"I won't be hearing it. This is an order." The woman stated.

"Too bad. I'm 18, you can't tell me what to do anymore." Hiccup growled almost.

"So this is where you've been for a year, living among dragon killers...I knew you didn't care." The woman now scoffed. "Fine have it your way but don't come crying to me when they kill your dragon." She prepared to fly off but Hiccup wasn't having it, he jumped on Toothless's back and shot up into the sky after her.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup ordered, his dragon fired right past the dragon and took his mother by surprise, she dodged to avoid it but lost her balance and fell off. Hiccup dove under and caught her, well Toothless caught her arm and set her down on the ground. The dragon roared with worry but Hiccup activated Inferno's flame blade and waved it in front of Cloud Jumper as the dragon relaxed and laid down behind him aside Toothless after Hiccup got off.

"Attacking your mother...How traitorous." The woman said, Hiccup rolled his eyes as he approached her slowly.

"I didn't attack you. I knew you'd dodge it...You aren't leaving just yet because I am far from done with you with what I have to say." Hiccup stated.

"I have nothing to say to you." The woman got to her feet.

"Well I have plenty to say to you, mother so just stand there and listen to me...Just ONCE, listen to me!" Hiccup ordered her.

"Well make it quick. I see where your loyalties lie so I won't bother rescuing you, I'll just go back to rescuing dragons who need my help." The woman scoffed.

"Of course, my apologies. How could I possibly forget that I don't matter to you, only the dragons do." Hiccup retorted coldly. By this point the entire village was quiet listening in, watching closely.

"That isn't true." His mother stated.

"Then why don't you tell me what the truth is because I must be missing it but as far as I understand...You don't care about me, you haven't since I was five, and all you want to do is rescue dragons from hardened Vikings who only kill dragons and won't listen to reason. That about right?" Hiccup asked.

"No it's not. I care about you, I came looking for you didn't I?" She said.

"AND IT TOOK YOU A GODS DAMN YEAR!" Hiccup yelled angrily. His mother stepped back, so did a few others. Astrid had never seen him so angry before, not even when Snotlout tested him. "I left when I was 17, a week after my birthday. Now I'm 18 because my birthday was last week! How in the name of Thor did it take you a year to find me!? Berk is literally six days North-West from the nest!"

"How was I supposed to know where you went, Hiccup! You only left a note saying you were leaving to find out who you were since I never told you." She remarked. A few people gasped at the name she used. Hiccup? Wasn't his name Einarr. Hiccup faced Astrid now as she looked just as shocked.

"In my defense, I never knew if Hiccup was my real name...All my mother has ever done is lie to me, and keep secrets so I found it hard to believe anything she said at all..." Hiccup explained to his girlfriend.

"I knew Einarr couldn't be your real name...But that's...not what shocked me. It's that...well...The chief's former son's name was Hiccup..." Now it was Hiccup's turn to freeze as he looked to Stoick who nodded to him, his eyes darted left and right as he suddenly thought back to the story Stoick told him about how he lost his wife and son to dragon who broke into the house and took his wife and son in her arms. And he never saw them again, assuming they were dead. Hiccup pulled the necklace out from under his shirt and stared at the mangled crest, he hadn't seen it before but now he could. Parts of it resembling the crest of the Hairy Hooligan tribe crest.

"She's right lad. Hiccup was the son of Stoick Haddock and Valka Holgerson. Her pre-married name of course." Gobber said to confirm now. Hiccup flipped the necklace and saw the initials again, SH & VH. Stoick Haddock & Valka Holgerson. Hiccup slowly turned and faced Stoick now.

"Y-You said you...lost your wife...and son to a dragon. And...my mother told me we were taken away by a dragon from our old tribe and my...father..." Hiccup said now, Stoick nodded as he put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and tears rested in his eyes.

"That dragon right there...That's the one that took your mother and you from me 17 years ago. You're...my son, Hiccup. I'm your father." Stoick said. Hiccup couldn't believe it, he'd been...home all along. These kind people took him in a year ago and he was home the entire time. Stoick was his father and an amazing man! His mother lied about everything. His mother and him were taken by Cloud Jumper from Berk, and Stoick. Hiccup stumbled a bit, this man was his father. He'd been with his father and tribe for a year. Hiccup's eyes met his father's as he felt tears forming in his own green eyes. Stoick was his father. This was his dad..."You're home, Hiccup...You're home son." Stoick said. Hiccup didn't know what to say or do, he couldn't believe it but all the proof was there. "My boy...My son, Hiccup..." Stoick almost cried as he hugged Hiccup tightly, unable to do anything else, Hiccup hugged him back. This was his father, the man he'd been seeing as his father for a year now was his actual father. The two broke the hug as Hiccup turned and faced his mother now, and there was nothing but hate in his eyes.

"So all this time, this has been my home. These people have been my tribe...And you kept me from my own father! Why! Why would you keep me away?! Why did you stay away!" Hiccup yelled at her.

"You don't understand, Hiccup..." Valka stated now.

"Oh I understand perfectly. After you realized dragons weren't dangerous you became a damn coward who refused to show anyone the truth about them!" Hiccup growled almost, "Well you're home now, mother...Go on. Take off your mask and show everyone that you're alive. Show you're husband that you aren't fucking dead!" Hiccup ordered her, slowly Valka took off her mask now and dropped it to the ground.

"Val..." Stoick breathed out.

"I know...what you're going to say, Stoick...How could I of done this. Stayed away all these years, kept Hiccup away and why didn't I come back to you or the village...Well. What sign did I have that you could change, that anyone on Berk could. I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting but did any of you listen? I know that I left you alone, that I kept our son away from you...I was wrong to do that...But I just didn't want the dragons to be hurt..." Valka whimpered.

"You think they needed to change?! No, mom. NO! It's you who needed to change! Let me tell you something about how I found this place. I crashed here during a storm...Toothless wrapped me in his wings and instead of killing him, they understood he was protecting me and earned his trust that they wouldn't hurt him or me. And ever since, I've been allowed to live here. Just two months after being here because Toothless's tail was broke...Stoick made me part of the tribe! A tribe I was already a part of if it hadn't been for you and your selfishness. These people let me show them the truth about dragons, let me show them the peace that is possible and guess what now they all ride them just like me. How's that for change, I got the entire village to see the truth because I actually gave it a try!" Hiccup glared.

"Hiccup, things weren't so easy 17 years ago!" Valka said.

"Yes, before you were taken I get that they didn't see it. But what proof did you have then? After Cloud Jumper took you, and you learned the truth. Did you ever try to come back to show them?" Hiccup asked, Valka looked away now and down. "DID YOU EVER TRY, MOTHER?" Hiccup yelled this time.

"No...No I didn't, Hiccup. I just...never returned and made it my mission to save dragons from all Vikings..." Valka replied.

"Well one day here and I tried and this is the outcome. This is what I did when I left the nest. Am I enough for you now? Or do I still not care about the dragons enough? Did I finally do good enough for you to be proud of me mom?" Hiccup asked.

"Ye-Yes Hiccup, you did...great...I always knew you'd make me proud one day, I knew I raised you right." Valka said.

"Raised...me right? Raised me!? You didn't raise me! The dragons did! The dragons you cared more about than your own son did a better job of raising me than you ever did." Hiccup growled angrily.

"I did raise you son..." Valka replied.

"Yeah, until I was what...five? Then you stopped caring. Everything you did was about dragons. Saving them, taking care of them, protecting them...Where was all that for me? Hm? Who taught me how to fly Toothless? Not you. You were too tired to teach me to fly when I was eight, remember. You had a long night saving dragons. What about the first rescue I ever helped you with when I was 11? I saved 20 dragons on my own and you said it wasn't enough! What about any of the times I was sick. 'Suck it up, Hiccup. You're fine'. How loving of you to say to me, your son. The night I left, you told me me to man up for a rescue. You told me you wouldn't take care of me because the dragons needed you more!" Hiccup yelled at her, she stepped back again with tears in her eyes.

"Hiccup...I-I know I was wrong..." Valka tried.

"WRONG!? YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING INVOLVING MY LIFE! Everything you've ever told me is a bullshit lie! Vikings being bad, heartless, merciless killers of dragons. That my father was a cruel man who wouldn't listen to reason. That Vikings weren't capable of change. When I landed here, everything you ever said was a lie. And how dare you tell me that my past doesn't matter!" Hiccup raged to her. She winced back more.

"I never said that, Hiccup!" Valka protested. Hiccup took off the necklace and tossed it at her feet.

"That right there is why I left the nest. When I asked you about it all you told me was _'_ _It was the gift your father gave me when we got engaged. Nothing that concerns you. It was part of the past and that is where it will stay'_. Does it ring a bell now mom? No. How about when I asked you immediately after to tell me about my past? When I said: Come on, you never tell me anything. What is this thing, if its nothing then why do you still have it. We've been here as long as I can remember...I know I came from some where. Why won't you tell me anything about my past...Still nothing? Alright how about when you yelled at me saying _'Enough, Hiccup! Your past doesn't matter, this is your future. Rescuing dragons, that is it! Now throw that garbage away, I never want to see it again'_." Hiccup repeated for her.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND TELL YOU DIDN'T SAY THOSE THING TO ME!? How can you even be calm right now knowing you were a horrible mother to me for 13 years! But you know what...I just don't care anymore. Like you did to me, when you stopped caring about me...Or maybe you never cared. How the hell should I know with all the lies you tried to make me believe over the years. Now I don't care. I'm done with this, and I'm done with you." Hiccup said firmly.

"What...are you saying...I'm your mother, Hiccup..." Valka cried now.

"No. You are not. A mother, any parent at all protects their child. Soothes them when they are scared, holds them when they are lonely, comforts them when they are hurt. Encourages, teaches, cares, and LOVES. You did none of those things for me. You're just some woman who took me away from my real family. I may not of known who my father was until today...But Stoick has taken care of me like a father would care for their child since the day I landed here. He did more for me in a year than you did in 17 years. Don't get me wrong, I love dragons but saving them isn't the only thing I'm meant to do. This is what I'm meant to do. Spread the peace, show people the truth...You go ahead and keep living in fear, believing that no one can change. But the truth of the matter is that no one will ever change if you don't change too. And I'll do what I'm good at." Hiccup prepared to walk away from her. "But I am done with you." He added closing his eyes.

"Hiccup please...Forgive me for everything...I'm sorry." Valka had tears falling from her eyes.

"Leave." He said firmly, everyone gasped. "Go on, leave. Go ahead and leave Berk again, go rescue your dragons, _mother_. You told me that everyone is cold, cruel, and uncaring but that's just you. Not everyone else. You say that Vikings are the ones who won't change, who would never accept dragons...Well when I crashed here a year ago...They gave me a chance. They trusted me, and trusted the dragons when I showed them the truth and now they love them as much as I do. All my life you told me that the village we came from was filled with nothing but a bunch of dragon killers who would never see reason. 17 years...I believed your lies, mother and now I know the truth. You don't love me, you don't love my father, and you don't love people...All you care about are the dragons. So leave...Get back on your dragon-who you loved more than me, and just go. I've had enough lies. Just leave. Just like you never wanted to see that necklace again, I never want to see you again because I'm pretty sure I might just end my own life to escape your meaningless, unchangeable BULLSHIT! You're my past, and this...is my future and it looks a whole lot better that what you tried to plan."

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered out, Astrid couldn't believe what she heard him say, even Stoick was shocked. Hiccup out right said he'd kill himself if he saw his own mother again, Hiccup mounted Toothless now.

"If you are here when I get back...You can consider me your enemy and I will see you as an enemy to Berk. And I will defend those who have actually been here for me." Hiccup warned coldly.

"Hiccup...please..." Valka tries.

"Fuck you. I'm done." Toothless didn't need to be told to leave, he leaped into the air beating his wings and darted off.


	20. Husband To Wife

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Husband To Wife**

Everyone just stood there not sure what to say or do at the moment. How did one even begin to find a reaction to what just happened in the village square, in front of the entire village? One didn't. It was completely unexpected and incredibly revealing. Everyone in the village except for the kids 13 and under knew about when Stoick lost his son and wife 17 years ago to a dragon that was currently laying down near the wife they all thought was dead, and their eyes staring at the spot where the son had been standing who they also thought had died. Hiccup came to them a year ago, wrapped protectively in the wings of a Night Fury and lived among them for a year but no one would of ever expected him to be the Heir that Stoick lost, or that his mother was the wife he lost. Nothing made sense but then again it did when they thought about it. Everyone was silent trying to process what had happened, everything said and revealed in the last 20 minutes.

Valka was taken by a four winged dragon 17 years ago, and little Hiccup had been in her arms when she was taken. Stoick searched for three years but never turned up anything. No clues, no clothes, no bodies. Eventually Stoick and the rest of the village believed they had died by dragon. Suddenly 16 years later, a boy who shockingly enough had auburn hair and green eyes crash landed in the village wrapped in the wings of Night Fury. At first, Stoick assumed the Night Fury took this boy from his village but Astrid and Gobber made him aware that the dragon was protecting the boy from them, from humans. Astrid got the dragon's trust to let her near the boy to check on him. When he woke up he gave everyone the name Einarr which of course now they knew wasn't his real name and he didn't give the name Hiccup because he wasn't sure it was his real name, fair enough reasoning to say the least. But what shocked everyone more was when this 'Einarr' told everyone that dragons weren't dangerous.

Stoick gave Einarr permission to stay until the dragon's tail healed but after the two months when Einarr stopped the raid, Stoick offered him a place in the tribe permanently. Then Einarr began dating Astrid, ran the village once and did amazing at it for never having done it before, he worked in the forge with Gobber, and things were great for a year until all this happened. Einarr had been sick for five days and everyone was a little worried for him but then a dragon flew overhead with a rider on it's back and before anyone knew it, Einarr came out of the house and called this rider his mother. Then the argument started and it came out that Einarr's real name was Hiccup which automatically on it's own started the whispers because that was the name of the son their chief had lost 17 years before. However that one name started a completely different series of events leading to the reveal that this boy named Hiccup was actually Stoick's lost son who he lost and had been living among us for a year. All because Hiccup had the necklace that Stoick presented to Valka when he proposed to her.

The father and son shared a hug before Hiccup turned his anger about his mother's lies on to his mother and they definitely saw Stoick's anger that resided deep within his own son. Hiccup reamed his mother out for her lies, for keeping him away and in the dark about who he was and where he came from and then he told her to leave forever because never wanted to see her again, before anyone could stop him, Hiccup took off on Toothless and now everyone just stood in the village trying to settle with the news that Valka and Hiccup were alive, Valka kept Hiccup and herself away from Berk, Hiccup left the nest to find himself, ended up on Berk for a year, and now the truth was out that this boy was their lost heir, and Valka the lost chieftess. Talk about a crazy day, of course one in the group was only worried about one thing, rather one person. Her boyfriend.

Astrid didn't care about anything else other than the fact Hiccup just exploded on his mother, said he'd kill himself if he saw her again, then took off on back of the fastest dragon known to man. But Astrid knew from long talks with Hiccup how his mother had been to him him for years, she expected something like this honestly if the two ever had met up again. But what shocked Astrid was finding out the Hiccup was Stoick's long lost son and right now, he was really upset, mad, and likely to do something crazy. Astrid gave a whistle to Stormfly and jumped on her back. "I'll find him chief...and I'll bring him back home where he belongs." Astrid said as she took off with Stormfly in the direction Hiccup had gone, after that all other eyes just fell on Stoick and Valka wondering what would be said between the two of them now that Hiccup revealed Valka pretty much called them a bunch of unchangeable, heartless, dragon killers including her own husband in that remark too.

"Val...I don't understand this other than that you are alive, our son is alive and you purposely kept him away from his home, you purposely stayed away...Why." Stoick asked.

"Stoick please...Back then, you never listened when I asked to find another answer...And I just thought it'd be better if I stayed away with Hiccup." Valka cried.

"I don't care about any of that. I get I was stubborn but to keep me away from Hiccup, or him from me. You told him lies about me, about Vikings...He was right, ya know. We would of listened if you could of shown us...I have thought you and Hiccup were dead for 17 years...I searched for three before assuming you were both killed and eaten by dragons but all this time you've been a...secret dragon vigilante who neglected our son for dragons...I don't know which is worse to hear and accept...But I do know this...I did not just gain my son to lose him again. Not because of you twice..." Stoick said as he walked away.

"You're sending me away as well...Was I right to assume you wouldn't understand?" Valka asked sadly.

Stoick stopped with a sigh. "I don't hate you and I am thrilled you are alive but you hurt our son, Val. You kept him from his home, from me who is his father. I was your husband, we tried for years to have a baby and then we finally got him regardless of him being born early or not. I love you, Val and I always will but I think for now you should go and think about what happened here today, what your lies did to our son. When Astrid brings him back, I will talk to him and try to change his mind but that was years of pent up rage and aggression from what you did and said to him. I don't believe it'd be wise to test his patience." Stoick said.

"Stoick...I really am sorry...I just didn't think anyone would listen if I said there was another way..." Valka sobbed as Cloud Jumper came beside her, she picked up her mask and prepared to put it on after climbing on her dragon's back.

"I know you are. I am too but sorry might not be enough to fix the hurt you inflicted on Hiccup..." Stoick said. "I will talk to him and see what I can do. If he wants you back here or in his life at all, you will find out. Until then, you best just keep your distance. I won't lose him again, Val. All this time I've felt like things were alright with Hiccup here, but I never understood why until I saw that necklace he was wearing and realized that my son has been with me for a year and I didn't know." Stoick closed his eyes and walked away as Valka put her mask on and took off on Cloud Jumper back towards the North. Stoick sighed heavily as he made his way to the his house, "Everyone back to work...There is nothing more to see. I do not wish to be disturbed until Hiccup and Astrid return." Stoick ordered, the crowd slowly began to disperse. True to his words, Stoick went to his house and shut the door tightly.

"So that story you told us a year ago, Gobber...The chief's wife and son being taken, Einarr is Hiccup, the son?" Fishlegs asked.

"Aye lads and lasses. Einarr Riddari is actually Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Stoick's only son and heir to the throne of Berk. And that lass he was speaking too, who Hiccup yelled at was Stoick's wife, Valka Haddock." Gobber nodded.

"Why didn't he just tell us his real name?" Snotlout scoffed.

"You heard him, Snotlout. Valka told him so many lies that he wasn't sure what was truth or still a lie so he gave us a name he created based on his lifestyle and personality. A lone warrior rider. Astrid will bring him home once he calms down." Gobber said.

"But like...do we get to hear the story of all his time with dragons in the nest?" Ruffnut asked.

"That depends on Hiccup's mood, right now I don't think it'd be wise to bring it up. Let Astrid and Stoick talk to him first and then maybe we'll find out but to me they don't seem like happy memories so unless he mentions it, I wouldn't talk about it. Now, the rest of you just keep yourselves busy." Gobber stated.

"Yes sir." Fishlegs nodded, the group dispersed and went about chores or training. The crowd dispersed back to normal work effort, still talking about what had happened but all they knew for sure right now that the chief's wife and son were alive, the chief was mad enough at his wife to send her away in order to not lose his son again because of her, that the heir was back, also they added to the list of knowing things that they never wanted to be on the receiving end of Hiccup's anger.


	21. I'm Finally Home

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **I'm Finally Home**

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

I seriously could not believe my mother. Shows up on Berk demanding I leave with her after she didn't bother to look for me for a year? She knew where she was, and didn't bother revealing herself until I said something until it came out I was Stoick's son! I looked up a bit now, Stoick was my father. I'd been living on Berk for a year, saying I had to find my father and where I came from and I'd been home and with my father all along. Berk was the island that Cloud Jumper took mom and me from, Stoick was the father that lost us but he was nothing like what my mother described. He was caring, kind, and protective. I understood his hesitation on dragons when I met him but he still...gave me a chance to show him the truth and even he's said it was the best decision he ever made. So much happened in one day and to top it off, I was still sick. I hadn't felt the effects while yelling at my mother but I could now and I hated it, flying with my stomach in knots, as angry and upset as I was probably wasn't my best course of action but I just had to get away from there. I wasn't mad at Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, or anyone other than my mother.

It made me sick to even call her that, what kind of mother does what she did to me. Lied for years, kept me from my life. I hated it so much, I hated all of it. How had I not noticed the signs before? Stoick and I looked similar, we both used tact and diplomacy to settle things, we knew when to take action and when to wait it out, we knew when to listen and when to just shut it down. He always had a fatherly feel to him around me, and hearing his story of when he had a wife and child that were taken from him...I instantly thought of what mom told me when we were taken from my father and island. I meant to ask him about the necklace but I got sicker and he made me sleep then I got worse over the course of four days. I was about to ask him when Toothless heard Cloud Jumper outside and then all this shit storm happened. I couldn't believe how angry I was over this, it shouldn't of made me this mad but it did and now I just wanted to pretend like it never happened.

I was sitting on one of the father sea stacks around the back of the island under Raven Point. I'd gone to the cove first but I just couldn't be there right now. That was a happy spot for Astrid and I, I didn't want to be pissed off and angry in it so I settled for a high sea stack that faced the Western direction, I was laying against Toothless with my legs hanging over the edge and arm over my stomach which was doing flips right now and made me want to throw up, I felt it continue to rise and lower in my throat. I heard the beating of wings and I swore if it was my mother I would freak out. But hearing the squawk of a Nadder, I knew it was Astrid and Stormfly. "There you are..." She sighed in relief as Stormfly landed and Astrid got off walking over towards me slowly.

"Is she gone?" I asked.

"I don't know...I left to find you right after you took off." Astrid replied, "Can I...sit with you?" I adjusted a bit so Astrid could sit beside me, I closed my eyes sighing now.

"Then I'm not comin back until I know she's off Berk..." I retorted.

"That's fine, Ein—...," She paused a moment, "Hiccup...That's going to take some getting used too..." Astrid tried to laugh a little, I knew she was trying to lighten the mood but I just wasn't buying into it right now. My mood was way past foul with my mother's actions.

"Yeah...Sorry again. But with all the lies she told me...I couldn't even..." She put her hand to my mouth and shook her head.

"Its alright, Hiccup...I know. You weren't sure if it was true or not...She told you a lot of things that weren't true. I don't blame you for getting mad..." Astrid replied, I looked down again before coughing hard into my arm. "You're still sick..." She frowned feeling my forehead, "And your fever is coming back."

"Pretty sure that's because I'm beyond livid right now..." I stated to her.

"Either way...You're sick and should be resting, Hiccup...I want you to be healthy again, and better so we can go on our dates and flights. Been missing them the last week or so." Astrid put her hand on mine she knew how mad I was and wanted to help but didn't know how to calm me down not like a lot could right now.

"As soon as I'm better I promise I'll take ya on a dinner date to the cove, or flying to a secluded beach for the day...Just us." I replied.

"I'd like that..." She smiled laying her head on my shoulder. "What can I do to make this easier, Hiccup..."

"You can't, Astrid...And I'm not saying that because I don't know how you can...Its because you just can't...For years I dealt with being...second to everything. Dragons always came first and..." I sighed out as she moved some of my hair from my face.

"Hey...I know. You've told me before...I know its hard, especially when she just showed up out of the blue a year after you left and wanted you to come back. In your boots, I would of probably done the same thing. I can't pretend to know how you're feeling right now, Hiccup but I do know this..." Astrid paused as she stared into my eyes. "You left that nest to find out who you were, where you came from, and find your father. And you did exactly that. You discovered you're more than a dragon rider, rescuer or whatever. You're a peace keeper too. You don't just...save the dragons and hide them from the world, you show the world the truth about them and spread peace. You found out where you came from, Berk and of all places this is where you crash landed a year ago. And...You found your father, the man who took you in as your own and turned out to actually be your real dad." Astrid smiled at me.

"Because my mother couldn't just tell me the truth...She lied to me for years, never told me anything. Why did I have to set out at 17 years old to find a truth she should of told me all along..." I mumbled.

"Hiccup, I think you're missing the point here...You set out because you knew there was more to your life than just rescuing dragons. You knew there was more to you...You wanted adventure, you wanted answers, you wanted to leave to be the real you. You wanted more. And you look at all it brought you. Don't you see it, Hiccup? Everything you've been through has brought you right back to where you began. Your life started here on Berk as a baby and 16 years later or not...You made it back here because this is where you belong. You have done so much, changed so much for this island. Everyone was hoping that Stoick would claim you his heir and look at it. You are the heir! By blood you are the heir of Berk!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I guess. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that the place I crashed on ended up being the place I'd set out to find all along but...what upsets me is that I did in one day what my mother had years to do. To show herself and show the truth but instead she chose to hide herself, the dragons...and me. If all she cared about was the dragons then why didn't she just take me back to Berk...Why keep me there, miserable and lying to me for years...You don't...know how much it hurts, Astrid..." I said as my voice began to crack, she saw my eyes with tears brimming and threatening to fall down. Astrid wrapped her arms around me as I finally just let go what I was feeling, sadness of knowing my mother never gave a damn about me. Anger of her lies and all around frustration for everything else in between. I'd been holding it for years but after today, I just couldn't

Astrid was right, I found my home, my father...I even found love. But at the cost of what? Leaving my mother for a year and her tracking me down. Then yelling at her for everything? I couldn't hold it anymore, I just couldn't. Astrid just held me while I cried against her, she rubbed my back softly and kept her hand behind my head. "Ssh...It's alright...It's okay, Hiccup..." Astrid tried to soothe me. After a good hour, I was just laying against her with her arms still around me. My crying had stopped but I still didn't know exactly how I felt. We heard the flapping of wings but I didn't bother to look up.

"Gobber sent me to find you both, he had a feeling you wouldn't come back unless you knew that...she had left. So I'm here to let ya know that she left an hour ago after Stoick told her to leave. We...hope you're okay, Hiccup and come back soon." I heard Fishlegs say. I didn't respond but Astrid did.

"Thanks, Fishlegs...We'll be back soon okay?" The flapping of wings sound got father away and I knew Fishlegs had left. "You said you'd come back when you knew she was gone...You can't stay out here miserable, Hiccup...I thought you wanted to be happy again, to be around people who care. You are. You have me, our friends, the village...and your dad. And not for nothing but...there's something my uncle Finn always told me since I was a little girl...And that is: everything that happens, happens for a reason. You went through a lot, Hiccup but everything brought you to the truth...It brought you home." Astrid added softly as she kissed my forehead.

"You're right...Thanks, Astrid...Let's go back home." I replied, finally finding a small smile. She nodded as we got up and mounted our dragons. We darted off the sea stack and back to the village square, and Toothless let out a roar to let everyone know we were back too.

 _-Regular POV-_

Upon arriving back to the village, the dragons landed and people made their way to see for themselves. Gobber rushed to Stoick's house and knocked, the chief opened the door and saw him there. "They're back chief." Gobber informed, Stoick rushed out shutting the door behind him and rushed into the village square as fast as he could. He broke through the crowd as saw Hiccup standing there beside Toothless. Stoick approached slowly until the two were only inches from one another.

"Hiccup..." Stoick panted.

"I'm home, Dad." Was all Hiccup said, Stoick's eye's filled with tears as he wrapped his arms around his son tightly and Hiccup hugged him back, "I'm finally home." He was home and he was never leave again. The village cheered for the reunion, not just for their heir being alive and home but also the father and son before them. 16 years apart could get a little emotional for anyone but no one cared. Stoick had his son back, and Hiccup had his father. Neither of them could be happier.

"Yes you are, Hiccup. You're home at last my son." Stoick cried still holding Hiccup tightly. Finally they pulled away, Astrid wiped her eyes, so did Fishlegs and the twins. It was very emotional but incredibly happy too. "And now I think it's time that Berk celebrates. What do you think, son?" Stoick asked with a smile.

"I think that sounds...great." Hiccup nodded, the village cheered more as they all made their way to the Great Hall to celebrate the return of the chief's son and the island's heir. Hiccup had everything he could of ever wanted and hoped for. And he knew his future only looked brighter from here because now he was home with family and friends. Right now he just wanted to celebrate with them. He didn't know what life had in store for him next but he knew whatever it was, it would probably only make his life better.


	22. Accepting The Job

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Accepting The Job**

He was finally home among his tribe, friends, and father. It might of taken years of wondering, and one year after crash landing on Berk, but he was home and what a bonus that the place he'd wanted to find, the people he'd been searching for ended up being the island of Berk, home to the Hairy Hooligan tribe where his father, Stoick the Vast was chief and Hiccup's father. He loved having a father, 17 years later but hey it was never too late to have family in your life when you'd grown up with just your neglectful mother and dragons. Hiccup also managed to fall in love and get a girlfriend who he loved a lot and never found ways to stop showing or telling her how he felt. He had great friends, Toothless being his best. Also a wonderful tribe, and father. He loved his life, nothing could ever make it better. Or so he thought until his father and him began talking about Hiccup's future as heir of Berk. Hiccup laid in bed thinking about it, how just a few hours ago his father told him that he wanted Hiccup to become chief of the island and he accepted the job.

 **-Flashback-**

 _It had been a week since the celebration of Hiccup's homecoming. Even though technically he'd been home for a year but no one knew that until Valka arrived to take Hiccup back to the nest. Then everything all came out that this boy who had been living among them for a year who gave the name Einarr Riddari was actually Hiccup Haddock the Third, the heir that they thought they lost 17 years before because he'd been taken in his mother's arms who in turn was also taken by a four winged dragon who their now very much alive chieftess rode on the back off and chose to stay away, as well keep their heir away for 17 years. Everyone had been shocked to heard Hiccup explode in rage at his mother but then again, after hearing everything...They couldn't blame him either._

 _She purposely kept him away, and told him nothing about where he was from or who his father was, also lied to him about how Vikings were. Now while it might have been true to her, as Hiccup said, she never tried to get them to understand or come back to show them the truth. She just hid away with Hiccup and made them all think that both their chieftess and heir were killed by dragons. But Hiccup proved that he was given a chance and they accepted dragons in their lives because Hiccup wasn't afraid to show them the truth. It was more shocking to see that Stoick actually told Valka to leave because he wouldn't lose his son a second time because of her. And in the meaning, he was referring to the fact Valka never brought him back, never made it clear she was alive, also that in the argument...Hiccup said he'd rather kill himself than be anywhere near his own mother. In fear of losing his son, he sent his wife away._

 _Thankfully, Astrid got him to come back and between Stoick and Hiccup, there had been a cute emotional moment. Where Hiccup faced his father and called him, Dad for the first time ever, then adding he was finally home. Both hugged before a celebration took place to welcome Hiccup back home for good, Stoick didn't just have his son back. The island had their heir back, of course it was worth celebrating. And there was alcohol involved, Hiccup did drink but not nearly as much as the first time also he was still sick so he had to take it easy. He and Astrid took a small night flight together then Hiccup took her home before going home himself to sleep and hopefully wake up feeling a lot better. It started bad, ended good but he was still livid from the argument. In truth it took him another three days to get better. He stayed holed up in the house with soup, stew, and tea with a lot of sleep._

 _Currently, he'd had a long day in the forge. His body was sore, had a headache and he honestly wanted to take a nap before his date with Astrid later. As he'd promised they'd eat dinner together and enjoy some peace and quiet on a secluded beach after a relaxing flight. He was still recovering from being sick too, he wasn't throwing up or nor had a fever and cough but still trying to get his body back to normal. Surprisingly as he dragged his body back to the house, after walking in he saw Stoick sitting there at the table going over a few sheets of paper. Stoick noticed Hiccup had entered now and smiled wide. "Hey son, welcome home." Stoick greeted._

" _Hey, Dad. Didn't think I'd see you until dinner." Hiccup smiled, "Or later tonight after I get back from my date with, Astrid." He added._

" _Got done early today, thought I'd come home to wait for you. How was the forge?" Stoick asked._

" _Busy, how was chiefing?" Hiccup responded sitting down at the table with a mug of water._

" _Standard. Food counts, repairs, improvements, armory inventory, little storing. We're over what we should be, which is good." Stoick smiled._

" _That's good, makes things easier for everyone around to not have to do so much." Hiccup beamed._

" _Aye, that is true son." Stoick responded, silence between them now as Hiccup saw the papers laying on the table in front of Stoick._

" _So what are all those?" Hiccup asked._

" _These? Nothin special. Meetings and what that are upcoming." Stoick smiled softly._

" _Well, I'm gonna go catch some sleep before the date with Astrid..." Hiccup said with a yawn preparing to get up._

" _Oh, just a moment son...I wanted to talk to you about somethin..." Stoick said quickly, Hiccup stopped and faced him with a curious tilt of his head._

" _What is it dad?" Hiccup asked._

" _Well, as you know you...are the son of a chief, Hiccup and that makes you the Heir to Berk, and the tribe meaning." Stoick began._

" _Yeah, I know all that. One day when you retire, I'll be the next chief of Berk. Have to get married, and give an heir to continue the bloodline, right?" Hiccup answered sitting back down._

" _Yes, yes. Good, you remembered what I told you then. Most Heir's...start their training at 17 or 18, have to learn the ways of chiefdom to take over." Stoick continued._

" _Alright, Dad...What are you getting at since I'm already 18. Are you saying that you're going to start my chief training or something?" Hiccup asked now, Stoick knew his son wasn't stupid and would put it together rather quickly._

" _The thing is, son...You, in a way have already been trainin with me the last year. You were with me every few days, watching how I did the job. You asked questions, and helped out with solutions..." Stoick said looking to his son. "Even that day you Gobber, myself, and you were hungover...You took charge of the village on your own accord and if I can just say again, did a great job," Hiccup arched a brow again. Stoick sighed, "Hiccup, what I'm saying is this..." He cleared his throat now making sure Hiccup was paying attention, "After all everything that has happened in the last week or so with...finding out your the son I thought lost 17 years ago, all the years I lost to be your father...And how well you've done since being here...Hiccup, I am ready to retire to make you chief of the island, of the tribe."_

 _Hiccup's eyes widened at what his father said, he wanted...to make him the chief? Now?! "But...I'm only 18, Dad. I can't...run the village myself. I don't know what I'm doing..."_

" _Hiccup, did ya ever notice before we found out the truth that you were my son that we thought a lot alike when it came to decision making, to chiefing?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded, "That's because it's instinct son. You knew when to hold back, when to take action, how to solve problems calmly or get a little more forceful to make someone understand. You have all the makings to be the chief. And being 18 don't matter, I took over as chief when I was 17. And ya won't be alone, I'll still be helpin ya but you'd be the chief. Son, I lost a lot of time with you and being yer father...I don't want to lose more by havin to be chief. I want you to become chief, so I can retire and enjoy the rest of my days being your father, like I couldn't be before."_

 _Hiccup couldn't believe it, his father wanted to retire and make him chief so he could...actually be just his father. Could Hiccup do it though, become chief of the island at 18? Could he run the island as well as his father had? Sure he ran the village once while his father had a wicked hangover but could he do that all day and every day? "You...really think I can do it, Dad?" Hiccup asked looking over a little nervously. It was a big job, and being chief meant exactly what he'd said before. He'd have to take a wife, obviously Astrid because he didn't love anyone else and never could but also give an heir to take over after he retired-which was probably YEARS away but still, never the less it had to be done. It was tradition according to his father from older conversations before they found out the truth._

" _I don't think, son...I know you can." Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder smiling._

 _A small smile came to Hiccup's lips now, if his father believed he could then he knew he could. Even Astrid said the day of the big fight with his mother that everyone in the village was hoping Stoick would claim 'Einarr' at the time as his Heir to take over the tribe but as it turned out, Einarr was really Hiccup Haddock, true heir to the island of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe so everyone got their wish anyways. "Alright...I'll do it, Dad. I'll become chief of Berk and the Tribe." Hiccup said, Stoick could of cried with joy and proud-ness that his son was accepting the job. The two shared a hug and Stoick told him that they'd hold the ceremony in a month after some preparations were completed and announcements made. When that was done, Hiccup went to his room to relax. Still wanting that nap before his date with Astrid later on, and now he would get to tell her about the big news. That he was becoming the chief of Berk in a months time._

 **-End Flashback-**

There was still three hours until his date with Astrid, they wanted to fly at sunset and enjoy a romantic picnic like dinner on the beach. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news regarding his future, because as he expected she would also wonder what it meant for their future together. Thankfully Hiccup and his father also talked about that portion of things, but Astrid wasn't allowed to know about it just yet. Hiccup didn't like keeping secrets from her, but this one would definitely be worth it.


	23. Father-Son Talk

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Father/Son Talk**

Two weeks passed since Stoick informed Hiccup that he wanted him to take over as chief of Berk, also that Hiccup accepted the job understanding his father wanted to retire in order to live out the rest his days just being a father to Hiccup since he had already involuntarily missed out on 16 years because of his wife's selfishness. That same night, after Hiccup took his nap he and Astrid did get to take their night flight to a secluded beach only one island away and enjoy a peaceful dinner together and a heated make out session that almost went too far but they stopped themselves wanting to stay pure so to speak until a time when they were a married couple. They loved their little dates together, just some time between them alone with their dragons standing guard as protection.

Hiccup did tell Astrid about his becoming chief in a month and she was over the moon about it, congratulating him, telling him how much things would change for the better with him as the chief. This is what Hiccup loved about her so much, she was very supportive of his choices and continued to stand by him no matter what. After the two got home, Hiccup went right to bed for he would need the sleep. The two would always return back to Berk before midnight however, seeing as Hiccup was now doing chief training full time with his father until the ceremony in what was now considered just two weeks away and would consist of all last minute preparations and Stoick having to announce it still which Hiccup assumed was probably going to be today or tomorrow.

In the first two weeks, Hiccup was up with his father at the crack of dawn to start the job of chief. The first week since accepting his father's request to become chief, Hiccup watched how his father did it and then the second week came around and Hiccup was basically in charge because Stoick wanted to see him do it on his own and thankfully, Hiccup had a fantastic memory so remembering what would be his daily duties wasn't at all hard for him to do. Stoick had never been prouder that Hiccup learned and remembered so much in so little time. Stoick knew his son was ready to take over Berk and lead it into a brighter future where humans and dragons had peace with one another. Stoick knew his son was meant for greatness. Today they were going over the ceremony proceedings of what would be said, who involved, and what not so Hiccup promised Astrid they would meet up later and she was fine with that because she understood.

(Great Hall)

"So all I have to do is stand here before you, Gothi, and Spitelout and take a vow to protect the village and island?" Hiccup asked looking around the hall after his father had explained everything for how the day of the ceremony would go.

"Yes son. You will enter the Great Hall through the doors and walk down the center between all the benches and tables where the villagers will be seated. You will stand here at the step down in front of me. Spitelout will be on my right, Gothi, my left. I will re-announce why we've gathered, Spitelout will give the vows for you to respond too. Gothi will draw the symbol of chief on your forehead, then I will remind your what to use your given gifts which are the sword and shield Gobber is crafting now for. I will state your chief name, then you will face your people and the celebration can begin." Stoick stated.

"Seems easy enough...So what is my chief name?" Hiccup asked.

"Haven't decided, stuck between the courageous and the creative." Stoick chuckled.

"Does it always have to be the father who picks the name?" Hiccup asked.

"It is decided for the traits the new chief will continue show as he already has." Stoick smiled.

"I can deal with that I guess so...Are we all set here?" Hiccup questioned.

"Not yet. I told ya I would need your final decision on council members son...Have you decided the 4 you will have, also your second in command, and emissaries?" Stoick asked.

"No...still deciding dad..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Well I need to know before the ceremony. And then you will announce those people after becoming chief." Stoick reminded.

"I know, Dad...Just had a lot on my mind, ya know?" Hiccup sighed plopping down on the bench, Stoick sat beside him and handed him a mug of mead, only half full though as he grabbed one for himself.

"Well, I'll lend an ear if ya want to talk son." Stoick offered now.

"Is it wrong that I still care about my mother even though she never cared about me?..." Hiccup asked looking over at his father.

"Not at all. She's still yer mother, son. She carried you in her body, gave birth to you, and before you two were taken...I'd be lucky if she let me hold ya. You were a cuddly baby, Hiccup." Stoick said now, Hiccup took a sip of the mead and sighed looking down.

"Then...what changed? How come after we were taken...She stopped caring?" Hiccup stared into the mug now.

"I don't know that answer, Hiccup. I missed out on 16 years of your life because she kept you away." Stoick replied.

"I just...It makes me mad, Dad. I didn't know I could...harbor such feelings like these until I found out she lied to me, about everything. Where I came from, who my dad is...How people are...She said this place would never change and look at it a year after I actually showed you all the truth...I don't understand how a mother...could do such a thing to her own child. Neglect him for years, leave him to survive on his own, be raised by...dragons, and...no matter what...never be enough." Hiccup glared into his cup angrily now.

"Hiccup, listen to me son. I can't speak for your mother, the things she did and said from what you told me before I knew you were the son I thought I'd lost...Some of them are still a shock for me to have heard, still I don't understand her actions or words. She was my wife and on Berk, aside from raids we were happy raising you. After you two were taken, I don't know what made her change." Stoick put his hand on his son's shoulder then made him look at him, their eyes meeting. "But I do know this...You won't know unless you go talk to her and find out. I know I have some unanswered questions...I told her to leave that day you two fought. To think about what she'd done to you, and to stay away until a possible time where you wanted to see here again."

"You sent away your wife for me?" Hiccup asked.

"I lost you once, Hiccup...And hearing you say you'd rather be dead than be around her...Yes, I chose you over your mother like she chose dragons over you. I won't lose you again, son..." Stoick said.

"You think I should forgive her?" Hiccup asked.

"I think you should at least get your answers first, then decide what you wanna do." Stoick smiled. Hiccup sighed sucking back the rest of the mead in his cup.

"I suppose that makes sense, I did say I wanted to know about everything...Fine. I'll make a trip there and talk to her. I'll be gone past the ceremony date though. Its a six day trip there and back..." Hiccup mumbled.

"We can put it off. I haven't made it official yet, not to everyone. You can't lead these people without a clear head, son. So let's go get Spitelout to run the village while we're gone." Stoick said standing up.

"W-we?" Hiccup asked a little surprised.

"Of course. I'm not sending ya by yerself son, besides...I got questions too. Might as well do it together." Stoick smiled. Hiccup nodded, his father was right.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Hiccup nodded. The two got up and went to talk to Spitelout, Stoick's second in command. Of course while the two were getting ready to pack up for the trip the next day, Astrid found them and learned they were leaving for about two weeks and Hiccup knew she wouldn't like being away from him that long so he invited her to tag along with them to the ice nest. She rushed home to pack as well, then after dinner they all turned in early to get a good night's sleep. Hiccup especially, he knew he'd need it to have this out with his mother but he hoped he could get his answers and come to a decision whether he could forgive her or not. That was the last thought on his mind before sleep took over him.


	24. Something Is Wrong

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Something Is Wrong**

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

Part of me really didn't want to do this at all, travel six days to my mother's dragon nest just to get answers. It was self explanatory, she cared about dragons more than she did her own son but maybe my dad was right, maybe she did have her reasons whatever ones they were so what would it hurt to go find out and if turned out to be she really just didn't care than I really wasn't losing all that much to begin with. It dawned on me the next morning that it would take double time to get there if my dad had to ride with me the entire trip to the nest on Toothless so we delayed by a day so I could teach my father to ride his own dragon. Hadn't been easy either when you pair a stubborn Viking with a just as equally stubborn dragon. This lucky dragon ended up being a Thunder Drum that my father named Thornado, a medium blue dragon with white spots along his back and a white belly. Dad was a fast learner so we planned to leave the next morning but I still was dreading every bit of this trip. But at least when I got back, my father was announcing my becoming chief of Berk and then the ceremony to follow right after.

That was something I had to think about too. Who I was choosing as my second in command, my council members, and emissaries for my time as chief then when I retired I'd pass the torch to my own Heir whenever I had him, or her. According to my father, chiefhood went to the first born child whether they were male or female. I had time for all this of course but my father did tell me that generally when a man became chief then he had up to three years to produce an Heir of his own. This was to give time for the new chief to find a woman suitable to become his wife, then contract negotiations, the wedding itself and finally some time to settle before giving an Heir but sometimes the night of the wedding was all it took to conceive a child if it happened to fall during the week of a woman's fertility. This was not a problem for me, I'd already picked my suitable wife, Astrid of course. However a lot more went into the process than just me asking her and getting married.

Tradition stated that my parents, or in this case...my father would start a marriage contract for Astrid and I with her parents. In this certain things would be agreed upon, decided for the wedding from date, to more as far as I understood, then after the contract was settled I could finally ask Astrid to marry me. Generally after that happened, the wedding was held one to two months later on. Us Vikings apparently didn't waste anytime with these types of things. But before all that, I had to become the chief first and that was hopefully just a few weeks away when all this was settled with my mother. I groaned tiredly, I wanted it over before it even began. Knowing her and I, we'd probably get into another heated argument and if that happened...I was just going to leave and never forgive her. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep, tomorrow my father, Astrid, and myself would be leaving for the nest. What fun for me, going back to a place I never wanted too nor did I ever belong.

(The Next Morning)

As I anticipated, as soon as I woke up and realized that today I was returning to the ice nest my mood altered to one of extreme discontent. We were leaving early, as in before the sun rose so to make it easier...Astrid slept over in my room while I took the floor against Toothless. I was up first as I yawned and sat up stretching, then Astrid was up after me when she heard I was awake. I greeted her with a light kiss as we gathered what we needed and headed to the main area with Toothless following, I saw my father coming down the stairs tiredly. "Morning you two." Stoick said to me and Astrid.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him. Astrid only yawned leaning on me a bit.

"Are we ready?" Stoick asked.

"As ready as I can be..." I mumbled as I grabbed the bag of clothes and slung it over my shoulder before opening the door and walking outside quietly with Toothless. I got on his back as Astrid came out with her bag and Stormfly walked over with a small squawk, then finally Thornado. They got on their dragons as I faced North-East with a heavy sigh.

"You sure you're ready, Hiccup...We can put it off a little longer." Astrid offered.

"No...She's put me off for 16 years...and I'm done waiting for answers about everything." I replied, Astrid nodded to me as Toothless spread his wings and took to the sky then right after me was Astrid on Stormfly and my father on Thornado.

(5 Days Later)

It turned out that the winds were with us most of the trip, and thankfully we didn't hit any storms either. It was smooth flying as I put it, we stayed above the clouds for most of it to avoid being seeing by other Vikings. I knew that much of my mother's stories were true, that not every Viking would see dragons as me and Berk did and there would always be some who were not capable of change so we still had to be cautious. When other Tribes had come to speak to Stoick, we hid the dragons in the cove or forest so it looked more natural and it was good to know that none of the other chief's tried to kill them. I knew we couldn't hide it forever and eventually I would try to get others to see dragons as myself and Berk did but for now it was best to keep it on the down low.

We traveled by day and some into the night. We would stop for dinner around 6pm, make a campfire on a quiet, dragon inhabited island before going to sleep around 9-10pm. In the morning we'd eat breakfast, generally fish and possibly berries before heading out again. We did stop maybe an hour midday to give the dragons a little break and eat lunch. It was the best way to travel, Stoick and Astrid trusted my word when it came to making this trip seeing as I'd done it before. "How much longer babe?" Astrid called to me, we were currently flying in a arrow head formation meaning I was the point. Astrid on my right, my father to my left.

"Should be arriving within the hour, Astrid." I replied to her calmly. Sure enough, an hour passed by as they felt it was a bit colder then saw the massive mountain made of rocks and green ice spikes from the water and rising high. "There it is. The ice nest." I said slowly pointing to it.

" _THAT_ is the ice nest?" Stoick said in shock, I nodded.

"Yep. The dragon sanctuary as mom calls it, and home to the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species, his icy breath built this place for all dragons." I explained as my mother had many years before. As we were getting closer, it hadn't dawned on me that it was becoming nighttime. Mom might not even be there right now which meant we were here longer but who knew, maybe I was wrong and she took what I said to heart about life not always being about rescuing dragons. Chances were slim but it was worth a shot to at least hope right?

"So...How do we get in, that ice looks pretty thick." Astrid asked.

"Follow me." I instructed as I navigated Toothless to the back opening as we landed in a darkened area only lit by torches. I got off Toothless as they got off their dragons and looked around.

"Wow..." Stoick and Astrid blinked.

"This isn't all of it..." I smiled a bit as I led them through a series of rock formations that had to be squeezed through and climbed over before entering the heart of the nest where all the dragon were and laying in the water was the large white alpha known as the Bewilderbeast who I called Iceshot. "Welcome to the heart of the island." I stated as I stood on the ledge as Iceshot adjusted his head and looked up at me, I offered him a bow of respect, even Toothless did. "Hey Iceshot...Been a while huh?" I smiled at him. The dragon blew a cold frost at me as I chuckled, "I've missed you too." I continued walking while my father and Astrid followed.

"So where is your mother?" Stoick asked.

"No clue, it's nightfall...She could be out rescuing. If that's the case, she won't be back until morning..." I responded.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Astrid questioned.

"I could give you a tour to pass the time." I offered, they nodded as I began to take them around the nest showing them everything I could. The rooms, the maps, the different types of dragons they'd never seen and finally my room or...old room. We sat around for hours after I whipped something up to eat for us but mom never showed up, we ended up staying awake until morning too but nothing. "Something isn't right here..." I stated getting up as I went to my mother's office and peeked over her map of locations she went for normal rescues. Stoick and Astrid followed as I trailed my finger over her path.

"What is it son?" Stoick asked.

"Idiot...She knows that place is dangerous, even with two of us its damn near impossible to escape..." I huffed as I whistled for Toothless now who bounded in. "Mount up. If she isn't back by now then something happened...We're going due West of here..." I ordered, without argument they mounted their dragons and we darted off out of the nest and headed in the direction of West.


	25. Rescued & Captured

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Rescued & Captured**

Astrid and Stoick were concerned for Hiccup, he hadn't said a word since they left the nest headed West to apparently search for Valka. It had been strange, Hiccup felt as soon as the sun rose that something was wrong. He wasted not a moment finding the map of Valka's usual rescue spot and locating where she would have been for this rescue. All he said was that even with two people it was difficult to escape, did that mean Hiccup knew she was in some kind of trouble? He wouldn't talk, just kept his eyes forward ahead of them leading the arrow formation again. Up until a few hours ago, they thought he hated his mother but finding out she went to an assumed dangerous area his whole demeanor seemed to change to one of worry and protection. Not wanting to aggravate him, they just stayed quiet following him West of the ice nest to where ever this location was.

"When we get there, stay as high up as you can." Hiccup said a little too calmly. Finally they both looked to Hiccup who was still facing forward. "This is dangerous, beyond the training I gave you because I felt you'd never need it of this magnitude. My mother and I have faced off against this guy before and he's a complete psychopath. Not in the laugh manically way either. He's smart, calm, quick and travels in 100 ship armadas."

"Then...how are you going to beat him?" Astrid asked.

"I don't intend too. I know I can't, I've tried before and at the time...I just wasn't strong enough. If he has my mother...Its going to be really hard to rescue her...As I said, you are not trained for this and I don't want either of you getting captured as well. Stay up and out of arrow, net, and grappling hook range. I'll deal with saving mom..." Hiccup told them.

"Alright, Hiccup. Just...be careful." Stoick nodded, Astrid did the same. Toothless warbled to Hiccup as he stroked the top of his dragon's head. Hiccup glanced back only a second at them, an almost sad but determined too.

"Don't worry about me. Just get to safety if you have too...Let's go Toothless." Hiccup said as before they could ask him what he meant, Toothless dove down below the clouds. Filled with worry Stoick and Astrid flew slightly lower in order to see what was going on, only for them to see Hiccup headed towards the mass of ships but nowhere in sight to be seen by people. He was flying low between the boats weaving in and out as if he were looking for something. They watched in amazement, such stealth and precision flying. As they watched more, they saw he was tapping on each ship with the hilt of his Inferno then he'd keep flying before someone spotted him when they looked over the side.

While Hiccup was doing this, he was listening closely until he got his response. A tap back. From Astrid's and Stoick's view they saw a total of five ships, one being the lead while the other followed a few feet behind to avoid colliding with one another. They saw Hiccup pull something from his bag, it looked like a small brown bag that he shot at the ship side as it exploded with some pain marking the ship with a red splotch on it. Hiccup now backed off as he pulled Inferno off his hip again and turned to release the side with Zippleback gas. Stoick and Astrid had no idea what he was doing but they were curious too. Hiccup unleashed the gas, he flew around the boat several times at high speed until there was a huge cloud of it then he went above the sides where he could be seen and grinned almost. "It's the boy!" Someone yelled.

"Flames away boys!" Hiccup sparked the gas cloud and did a back flip as it exploded and rocked the ship making the men fall or have to hold onto something to avoid going overboard. Hiccup stood on Toothless's back then jumped down onto the deck with Inferno pulled, suddenly Astrid and Stoick could see Hiccup taking on the men by himself with hardly and trouble at all. Hiccup was skinny, agile, and flexible but strong too. Astrid personally had a good look at the muscles under that armor of his. She couldn't help but smile wide seeing him in action like this. Hiccup made it below and he was out of sight from them. Toothless stayed up and out of range blasting and taking out other ships by blasting holes along the sides of them and making them slowly take on water but it was fast enough that men couldn't stop it.

Now below deck, Hiccup found his mother laying near unconsciousness in a cell. Using his dagger he pried the lock off and rushed inside to get her out. "Come on, get up. Don't you dare knock out on me..." Hiccup urged his mother, but she was weak and looked injured. Hiccup crouched down and got her on his back, she forced herself to hold on to him.

"How did..." She began.

"Escape now, questions later! Where's Cloud Jumper?" Hiccup asked quickly. He didn't need her answer, he saw the ceiling above them crack open. Looking up he saw Toothless and Cloud Jumper there looking down at him. "Great work guys, lets get out of here." Hiccup smiled as he climbed on Toothless and they headed up and out. Hiccup headed towards his father and Astrid but a grappling chain shot up and wrapped around Toothless preventing them from flying away."NO!" Hiccup yelled, "Cloud Jumper...Take her! Go, get out of here now." Hiccup yelled, the four winged dragon swooped in and grabbed his mother them flew out of range.

"Hiccup! What about you!" Astrid yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Get to safety! GO! Get back to the ice nest, I'll meet you there!" Hiccup yelled. Stoick and Astrid looked at one another. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Hiccup yelled loudly, they quickly turned and left on their dragons. Cloud Jumper leading them towards the nest, but both filled with worry for Hiccup. The last thing Astrid saw was Hiccup get dragged onto the ship, Toothless muzzled and restrained while Hiccup had his arms tied behind his back and forced on his knees.

"Don't worry...He'll be alright." Valka forced out seeing Astrid's worried face.

"Says the woman who neglected her own son for dragons!" Astrid huffed, "He came out here to save you, and he got himself captured!"

"Astrid, enough..." Stoick said as he glanced to Valka who was looking miserable, "How can you be so sure, Valka..."

"It's happened before, he saved me and got himself captured doing it but somehow he got away and returned to the nest...No matter how I treated him, he still...kept me safe and returned..." Valka said.

"How long did it take him?" Astrid remarked.

"A day..." Valka replied, now filled with more worry all they could do is keep flying to the nest and prayed Hiccup would make it back soon. If not, Stoick already had plans to find these people and save his son. "Trust him, Stoick...He'll get free and he'll come back..."

"I hope you are right." Stoick and Astrid said together. They reached the nest in three hours, Stoick of course tended to Valka's injuries and then they sat around waiting for any sign of Hiccup and praying he was alright, and hopefully finding a way back to the nest.


	26. Barely Hanging On

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Barely Hanging On**

Although Valka had told them that the last time Hiccup saved her and got himself captured, he only took a day in getting free and returning to the ice nest, thus far it had already been four days and there was still no sign of him, Astrid and Stoick were deeply worried for him and who was to say that those horrid people were even still in that original location Hiccup had flown them to? They were long gone by now and even Valka, who had such confidence Hiccup would of made it back by now, was worried for him: he was her son, after all. She understood where she went wrong, she understood that since the day her son said he was done with her, when even her own husband sent her away from Berk because he didn't want to lose his son again because of her. Valka understood her mistake and it may very well have cost her Hiccup's life, as she abandoned him for her own selfish reasons.

Valka decided on her own to care more about dragons than her only son, whom she had been blessed by the Gods with to have after losing so many before Hiccup was born. Valka and Stoick both knew that but Astrid never did and while the three of them sat in the nest wondering if Hiccup was alive, she learned a lot. Such as that Valka and Stoick didn't have an easy time conceiving a child or if Valka did get pregnant, the baby wouldn't make it to term, to the full nine months. Instead, she would have a miscarriage or the child would be stillborn. But then finally, as they were about to give up...she discovered she was pregnant again and this time, she made it to seven months before going into early labor, something that had usually happened before to result in the baby being stillborn. However, as weak as this child was...it was born alive and that baby ended up being Hiccup. He was their miracle child and only got one year with both Valka and Stoick before Cloud Jumper-as Astrid had been introduced too now- carried Valka off with the young Hiccup in her arms as well.

Then for 16 long years, Stoick believed both of them were dead when in truth both were alive only days away, living in a ice mountain nest, and saving the lives of dragon from heartless Vikings who only wanted them dead. However, Valka wasn't motherly to Hiccup after he turned four: she began distancing herself and caring more for the dragons than her son, leaving Hiccup alone with only Toothless to care for him. Astrid didn't understand how, after going through all they did when trying to have children, she would just abandon the child that actually survived? Astrid tried to get answers but Valka didn't say much: she just sat moping about with worry about Hiccup's incredibly delayed return because according to her, he should have been back already. Astrid was terrified for her boyfriend's life: he'd said how dangerous this guy-whoever he was-could be. And even before he went in to save his mother, he told them not to worry about him just get to safety. It was as if he knew he'd be captured or might not make it out. And Astrid noticed that when the chain had wrapped around Toothless, instead of letting himself, his mother, and Toothless be captured...he had Cloud Jumper take his mother so only he was taken as prisoner.

Stoick and Astrid could barely sleep or do anything else wondering if Hiccup was alright. "This is taking too long! I'm going to look for him..." Stoick said firmly getting to his feet and prepared to mount Thornado who was already on his feet awaiting his rider. A loud screech filled the nest as everyone froze: it was the call of an incoming Night Fury and the only one in Valka's nest ever was Toothless. They looked around but didn't see him until finally Valka stood and rushed through the rock formations to the back entrance of the nest-the one where Hiccup had taken Stoick and Astrid through upon their arrival and, sure enough, a black dragon flew in over their heads and landed as carefully as it could.

"Go-Good...work, Too-Tooth...less..." came a weakened voice from upon its back, and hearing the name this voice said, it was clear to Valka, Stoick, and Astrid that it was Hiccup's.

"Hiccup?..." Astrid asked quickly rushing over to the side of Toothless and saw the state her boyfriend was in: he was weak, cut up, and barely hanging onto Toothless's saddle. He tried to force a smile to her while panting, his eyes drooping as if were about to pass out and tears filled Astrid's eyes.

"H-hey...beauti...ful. See...told ya...not to worry...about me." Hiccup tried to sit up but he couldn't: his arms gave out and he fell forward, knocking himself unconscious as he did so. His body fell off Toothless's but Astrid skidded under and caught him so he wouldn't hit the ground hard even though Toothless himself was pretty low to the ground so it wouldn't of been a very hard fall to begin with but still. Astrid knew Hiccup was hurt and didn't need more injuries. Stoick rushed over now and looked over Hiccup's body: his armor was gone and so were an weapons he had except for his silver, Gronckle Iron shield. Hiccup only wore a tattered, red tunic, his brown pants, and boots.

"Val, do you have healing ointments and bandages?" Stoick asked quickly.

"Y-Yes...Bring him inside, quickly!" Valka said as she ushered them in. Stoick picked Hiccup's unconscious form up in his arms and rushed behind Valka back into the heart of the nest, Astrid was right behind then and Toothless after her. Once inside, Valka had Stoick lay Hiccup down in his old room where she brought over everything they'd need, or hoped he'd need. Astrid and Stoick worked together to get off the tunic top, and pants leaving him only in his underpants lying there. Astrid was in tears seeing her boyfriend's body: he had to have gone through hours of torture to sustain injuries like this and he had been prisoner for four days. Stoick did what he could to apply ointment and bandage his son up but Hiccup remained unconscious throughout.

"All we can do is wait for him to wake up now..." Stoick sighed stepping back after tenderly covering Hiccup with a blanket. Toothless laid beside Hiccup's bed and whimpered sadly, worried for his rider and friend. Astrid and Stoick grabbed seats and sat down close to Hiccup's bed as well. Valka didn't know what to say: she'd been silent since seeing Hiccup's body. Even after their big fight, he had come looking for her, rescued her, and got captured himself. They still had no idea what had happened and wouldn't until Hiccup awoke but for now it was safe to assume that he was weak, exhausted, and by how swiftly he fell unconscious after landing on Toothless, they assumed he was barely hanging onto that conscious state while flying and right now, they feared he was barely hanging onto his very life.


	27. It Doesn't Matter

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **It Doesn't Matter**

Hiccup had been unconscious for close to 24 hours now, showing no signs of movement, waking up, or even life except for his very slow breathing. Stoick and Astrid hadn't moved from their spots near his bed except to either eat, sleep, or relieve themselves and even then, they took shifts so Hiccup wasn't sitting alone even though Toothless hadn't left Hiccup's side even once, Valka brought him fish to eat though. "Why...isn't he waking up..." Astrid asked finally.

"He must of went through a lot lass...His body needs time to recover, and his brain needs to catch up to his body and realize it's safe again..." Stoick replied softly. Astrid sighed heavily as she took Hiccup's hand in hers and used her thumb to stroke the back of his hand, slight tears forming in her eyes.

"Hiccup...Babe, you have to get up..." Astrid told him, "It's time to wake up now, you're safe...I promise and no one will ever hurt you again..." As usual, there had been no response to show he was listening. Toothless whimpered softly as he nudged his rider's face, huffing at him, and licking Hiccup's cheek. Toothless was trying too but Hiccup wasn't waking up, whatever he went through on that ship in the hands of those people had to of been bad.

"Who were those people, Val?..." Stoick asked turning his head to Valka.

"Dragon hunters, led by a man who goes by the name of Drago Bludvist. He captures dragons, sells them off for money, or kills them if they are of no use to him. He's smart, and always one step ahead of Hiccup and I...We've had trouble with him before and barely made it out without being caught. The times we were, Hiccup saved me and Cloud Jumper but stayed behind to let us get away. And Toothless always stayed with him." Valka explained.

"Drago...Bludvist?" Stoick asked. "The madman who thinks he can control the dragons?"

"That would be him, yes. You've met him before?" Valka asked.

"Aye. It was years ago when there was a gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Then he came into our midst saying his name was Drago Bludvist and that he alone could control the dragons if we chose to bow down to him. We laughed, then he wrapped himself in his cloak and walked away saying 'then see how well you do without me'. An army of armored dragons descended on the hall, burning it to the ground and I was the only one to escape alive..." Stoick closed his eyes now.

"And Hiccup...a dragon rider on a Night Fury, was at his evident, non-merciful hands for four days..." Astrid whimpered a bit holding Hiccup's hand still as she kissed his forehead.

"Toothless doesn't appear to be harmed, they probably tortured Hiccup for his information on dragons, the nest, or how to ride them." Valka said.

"And that makes it better?! He's fighting for his life right now!" Astrid scolded, before she could continue she heard slight groaning and something squeeze her hand slightly. Whipping her head around she saw Hiccup's breathing had quickened, and deepened a bit. "Hiccup?!" Astrid asked with wide, worried eyes.

"As-Astrid?" Hiccup whispered out weakly. She leaned over so he could see her better, she watched his head turn and eyes begin to open.

"Yes, it's me...I'm here babe. I'm here..." Astrid said softly stroking his face a bit. Hiccup's eyes opened more now as he saw his father, mother, and Astrid standing there. Hearing a croon, he turned his head to see Toothless.

"Hey bud..." Hiccup smiled a bit, Toothless nudged his face worried. "Yeah I'm okay...You saved my life, Toothless...Thank you." Hiccup let go of Astrid's hand as he sat up slowly with a grunt and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck. "You're the best friend I've ever had." Toothless warbled and pressed into the hug the best he could. The two separated as Hiccup looked over to see his dad, Astrid and his mother again.

"Thank Thor you're alright son..." Stoick sighed in relief as he carefully hugged Hiccup next, then Astrid did. Valka wanted too but wasn't sure if Hiccup would be up for such a thing given how they left things on Berk.

"What happened to you..." Astrid asked trying not to cry, Hiccup only kissed her softly which she returned.

"Ssh now. It doesn't matter, I got away." Hiccup moved some of her blond hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear as she nestled into his palm.

"But it does matter...Look at what he did to you..." Astrid whimpered slightly.

"Hey, I don't care...I'm alive, and that's what matters." Hiccup replied as he kissed her again and she sat beside him laying her head on his shoulder but refusing to let go of his hand. His eyes turned onto his mother now, "You," She flinched a bit at the change in his voice and the sudden coldness to his eyes which were narrowed, "I didn't leave Berk to come save you. I didn't even know you were captured until after my girlfriend, my father, and I arrived here. What the hell were you thinking going there by yourself! You know how hard it was with two people and this isn't the first time I've risked my life to save yours!" Hiccup growled out.

"I just...He'd been to quiet lately and I wanted to see what he was planning...Drago wasn't even there, his men didn't spot me. Drago did when he sailed in on another ship...I was captured only about four hours before you arrived..." Valka explained.

"It doesn't matter, you knew it was dangerous to be anywhere near them. They could of beaten, starved, whipped, or raped you mother! You know they'll do anything to get their hands on the information we have for dragon training and riding and Thor forbid he got his hands on Iceshot...We'd all be done for." Hiccup reminded. Valka winced at his anger, and closed her eyes. "I didn't know you'd been captured, not until you didn't return the next morning. I found your map and tracked you...You were barely hanging to consciousness when I found you!" Hiccup saw her about to cry and he stopped yelling, he sighed heavily as Toothless brought him over a pair of green pants which he slid on and tied off then stood up. "What did they do to you?" He said calmer.

"I just got hit a few times, that was it...They kept me locked up the rest of it..." She replied rubbing her arm a bit.

"Good...Then I got there at the right time then..." Hiccup stated mumbling as he crossed his arms over his chest and winced a bit.

"How did you get away?..." Valka asked.

"I did what I always do...Take whatever they do, and wait for my opening to strike." Hiccup answered.

"Son...What did they do to you?" Stoick asked softly, Hiccup glanced his way then closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It's over now..." He replied which worried Valka, Astrid, and Stoick. "Now that you're actually here...I can do what I came here to do...I want answers, mother. And you're going to tell me what I want to know or I'm going to leave here and never look back or return. I will make you cease to exist from my life which you've already stolen years from with your selfishness. You owe me this much, especially after I came back here and saved your ass. So sit." Hiccup said. Valka sat down with a nod as she looked to him. He didn't care that he'd just woken up from being unconscious for 24 hours, he didn't care how much pain his body was suffering. He came to the nest for answers and he wasn't leaving without them.


	28. Come Home, Mom

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Come Home, Mom**

Stoick and Astrid were worried, Hiccup had only just woken up less than ten minutes ago and he was already up, out of bed, had scolded his mother for her stunt with Drago, now making her sit down so he could get his answers. Stoick and Astrid knew this was the whole purpose of this trip to start with but Hiccup had just been unconscious for 24 hours after having been captured for a total of four hours at the less than merciful hands of a madman according to Stoick. What worried them the most was that both of them had asked Hiccup what happened and both times, Hiccup said it didn't matter. This answer alone made them feel like it was a lot more that did matter but also they didn't want to upset him, they could see he was already pretty pissed off at the situation alone.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know or just sit there with your head down?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'll tell you want you want to know..." Valka replied.

"Great, only took you years to decide after the truth came out but I'll take what I can get..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup...you should be resting son..." Stoick offered.

"I'll be fine...I want this done with." Hiccup said, Stoick nodded not pushing the matter with his son who he could see was in a very bad mood. Astrid just stood beside Stoick as Toothless sat on his hind legs next to Hiccup. "What happened the night we were taken?"

"It was a raid and I'd been trying to stop the villagers from killing dragons saying it'd only make it worse and that we didn't have to kill them. It was an unpopular opinion, but then Cloud Jumper broke into your father's and mine's house finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you but when I got there, what I saw was proof of everything I believed. Cloud Jumper was rocking the cradle to calm you down, letting you hold his claw while you giggled. But Cloud Jumper slipped and his claw cut your chin, you still have a scar from it too. I raised my sword when when Cloud Jumper faced me, but I understood that he wasn't a vicious beast but a gentle, intelligent creature whose soul reflected my own...But your father burst in and scared Cloud Jumper who began to burn the house attempting to hit your father...I rushed and pulled you in my arms. Cloud Jumper looked at me again, then grabbed me and flew off out of the house and leaving with the other dragons from the raid." Valka explained.

"What happened when we got here, what made you decide not to go back to Berk?" Hiccup stated questioningly.

"Upon arriving here, Cloud Jumper brought me to the Bewilderbeast. In fear of dying I only asked that they didn't hurt you or took you back for me...The alpha didn't harm me or you, he welcomed us. I saw the mass amounts of dragons in this nest, they were all calm and relaxing around. I couldn't believe what I saw but its when I understood that this was the true nature of dragons and they meant no harm at all. The peace I'd longed to find was right here, a place with no fighting or bloodshed. Cloud Jumper was affectionate with me and you, and I'd never felt more at peace...But at the same time I realized I'd been taken from my husband, and you from your father. The more I time I spent there trying to figure a way home, the more I realized that when we got back...It would just be more fighting and...I didn't want that. And I knew just like before, no one would listen to me so...I chose not to return." Valka said.

This went on for a good hour between them, Stoick and Astrid watched quietly and listened as Hiccup asked questions about how she started rescuing and making a home in the nest for them. The answers were standard, ones Hiccup stated he assumed were what he thought originally. Then the questions turned to ones about why she neglected him, and the tension in the room grew thicker while Valka's voice seemed to escape her. "It wasn't a hard question, Mom. Why did you start to ignore and avoid me when I was four..."

"You were always content with Toothless so I backed off to focus on the dragons and how to help them." She replied slowly.

"So that excused you from your motherly duties of feeding me, taking care of me when I was sick, making sure I was okay when I fell?" Hiccup named off a few of the things she failed to do. She put her head down. "Why did dragons take presidency over me?...Why did they need you more than I did? Why were they more important than your son. Your _ONLY_ son, Mother?"

"I don't know, Hiccup. I don't. I got so caught up in wanting to make sure they were alright...I always figured you'd be okay with Toothless, the two of you were and still are inseparable. You were always with him, playing, or flying around...I felt like you only wanted him and didn't need me." She answered quickly.

"Of course I wanted him, he's my best friend mother. He's the only one I had because you were busy with your rescues, after a while of things I got the the hint you wanted to do your _job_ so I stayed out of your way and kept myself busy but there were still things only my mother could of done for me and guess what, she didn't. She just assumed her son's Night Fury could handle it...And it just worse and worse over the years. You didn't care for me when I was sick, you told me I'd get over it with a little sleep. You didn't take care of my injuries, you didn't do anything for me but you did it all for them. For Odin's sake, the dragons didn't just take you from Dad, they took you from me too even though I was always only a room away!" Hiccup grumbled out angrily.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup...I'm so sorry I neglected you. I'd give anything to take it back and do it over and make sure I took better care of you..." Valka cried.

"Sorry doesn't turn back the sundial now does it, Mom. One last question..." He trailed off taking a breath before opening his eyes again looking right at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me about, Dad. Gods all I ever wanted was his name and where we'd come from. I knew it wasn't just us living among dragons all our lives...Why couldn't you just tell me about my past?..."

"Because I didn't want you to leave me to go seeking it out and getting your heart broken by the truth I'd come to accept." Valka closed her eyes, her answer took Hiccup by surprise. "Since you were five, you'd asked where you came from...about your father, and why I didn't show Vikings the truth about dragons...And I always told you it was because they wouldn't listen just like they never listened to me...I didn't...want you to have to watch them kill Toothless if they didn't listen. I didn't want you to get hurt, Hiccup...So I thought it was better if I just didn't tell you anything to make you curious. I was...just trying to protect you from the people I didn't think were capable of change..."

"As I said before...You never tried to show them either. We were taken, and you never went back. Didn't you think that maybe if you flew in on Cloud Jumper they'd question what the heck happened to you, why you were riding a dragon that took you and me...They'd want answers and you would have had the chance to tell them and show them the truth, Mom. Not telling me anything only made me want to find out on my own, so when I found the necklace...and you still refused to tell me...I set out to find out for myself where I came from. Ironic I landed on Berk at all but maybe it was supposed to happen that way, I don't know. But I know this..." Hiccup paused as Valka looked at him. "When I crashed there...They saw that Toothless was protecting me and the wanted to know why...So I did what you never did. I showed them the truth and in that...I learned the truth about myself."

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup...I just...I know I can never take back any of what I did or said to you...I just...pray you forgive me one day and if you can't...then I'll understand and leave you alone to live your life." Valka said. Hiccup sighed now.

"I get you wanted to protect me from getting hurt, and ignored me because you thought I was good with Toothless...But doing what you did only hurt me more, Mom." Hiccup said, Valka closed her eyes sadly. "I'm already living my life the way I want too. I have my father, the tribe, my home, and I have my girlfriend, as well my best friend...I have everything I could ever want except the one thing I wanted all along. I want my mother. I'll forgive you for everything..." His mother's eyes shot open in shock. _"If..._ you come home with us. You have spent enough time away from Berk, mother. I think it's time that you come home with your husband and son. You can still protect the dragons and have a family again...You don't have to pick one or the other...Come home, Mom. Where you belong."

"Hiccup...I don't...know what to say. I'm...thrilled you'll forgive me but...I can't just abandon the dragons here...Can I bring...them to Berk?" Valka asked him softly, in shock that Hiccup was forgiving her at all.

"Of course you can. It's time we all go home, besides...Now you can watch me become the chief of Berk, Mom." Hiccup grinned a little. Valka's blinked a few times looking to Stoick who nodded his head to confirm.

"Then let's go. I'm ready to be home again..." Valka smiled, Hiccup smiled as he hugged her and she returned it.

"Then it's back to Berk first thing tomorrow morning." Hiccup stated firmly. Stoick stood proud of his son, forgiving his mother and inviting her back to Berk. Astrid was over the moon to see Hiccup's smile again, and Valka had her son and husband back. It was a great feeling and all of them were happy, they couldn't wait to get back.


	29. The Determined

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **The Determined**

It was finally time for the chief ceremony, all week had been filled with preparations leading up to this day for Hiccup's rule over Berk would begin since Stoick's announcement when they returned to Berk from the nest. Valka was officially living with Stoick again, it did take her a little time to readjust to being among humans again just like it took Hiccup some time when he first crashed there and began living among the Hooligans. Stoick, Hiccup, Spitelout, and Gobber were all busy and often seen together as the days leading up to today passed by. But the hall was completely decorated from top to bottom, the benches and tables had been adjusted so that Hiccup would have a clear path to walk down to take the throne of Berk before his father, uncle, the elder, his mother, Astrid and all of the members to the Hooligan tribe.

Hiccup took a deep breath closing his eyes, he was ready. Within the hall, Stoick stood before everyone who was awaiting for the ceremony to begin. Stoick looked around, then raised his hands to quiet the crowd down. When they were quiet, Stoick could see their smiling faces looking at him. "I never thought this day would be possible, the day I could pass the position of chiefdom to my only son. But after a long, confusing journey...Here we are and no one is more surprised or proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a man and joins the Haddock chain of rulers. Today, my only son becomes chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe residing here. So without a wasted moment more...I give you my son. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Stoick announced, the two Vikings by the doors opened them wide as everyone turned to see Hiccup standing there with his hands at his sides, a firm but calm look on his face.

Hiccup took another deep breath as he began his walk down the isle towards his father standing center with a sword pointed down to the floor, a shield over it and a helmet resting on the sword's hilt. Spitelout was holding a scroll of vows for me swear too on the right, Gothi holding a small gold bowl of ash on the left. The walk wasn't long but Hiccup could feel every set of eyes watching his every step as he reached his father. Stoick smiled wide at him as Hiccup smiled a little bit in return. Hiccup had seen Astrid and his mother sitting off to the left at the table closest to where he was standing, then along with them were Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Of course Toothless was sitting back on his hind legs next to Astrid watching with his signature gummy smile.

"Are you ready son?" Stoick asked.

"I'm ready, Dad." Hiccup gave a short nod to his father. Stoick turned his head to Spitelout to begin the vows and he did so after unrolling the scroll and clearing his throat.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. You've been brought before the chief, his second in command, and elder of the tribe to take on a the highest authority than can be bestowed upon the heir. Chiefdom. In this, you will take vows to protect this tribe and the island we reside on. By becoming the chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe, you will vow to stand with, lead, guide, and protect them. Are you ready to take the vows of chiefdom?" Spitelout read off the scroll.

"I am." Hiccup replied firmly. The room fell dead silent now.

"Do you swear by Odin the all father to lead these people into a better future? Do you swear when faced with a problem to think tactfully, quickly to find a solution? Do you swear to listen to your people and always be fair? Do you swear to protect them and the island when in the face of danger even at the cost of your own life? Do you swear to do these things, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?" Spitelout asked.

"I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, do solemnly swear to do these things and uphold my vows taken today." Hiccup stated in a serious tone, his eyes never leaving his father's who honestly looked as if were about to cry but kept himself together. Spitelout gave a nod as he stepped back again rolling the scroll up.

"Take a knee before the elder." Spitelout said to Hiccup who did as he was told, placing his left leg up and right knee to the hall floor while his hands resting on his left knee. The elder stepped forward as she dipped two fingers into the pot of ash before handing it to Stoick, then she rubbed it around and moved Hiccup's auburn bangs out of the way while she drew the symbol of chief in the center of his forehead. Hiccup closed his eyes while this was done and then when he felt Gothi put her hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes to see her smile and offer a bow to him before she stepped back and took the pot of ash again. Stoick now took the helmet and placed it on his head.

"This helmet, to wear on your head and remind you of the vows you took today." Stoick handed him the sword and shield which Hiccup held the sword in his left, the shield in the right. "And those to defend this island, the people and dragons residing here. With all required steps for the passing of the position and title of chief completed...It is my esteemed pleasure to give you your chief," Hiccup already knew his job, to turn slowly and face everyone, "Hiccup _the Determined_ Haddock! Stoick announced. The room burst into applause and cheering for their new chief. Hiccup finally let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled nodding his head to them slowly. He'd done it, he was chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe. "Would you like to say a few words son, or wait until dinner?"

"I'll wait, Dad..." Hiccup said softly, his father nodded as Hiccup fixed the shield and sword on his person. Of course the shield was actually his own, he wouldn't of had it any other way and while he had Inferno he did like having an actual sword tied to his belt. Although, Hiccup's was a strap across his chest where the sheath sat and he put the sword in there then the shield strap hanging from the sheath. Astrid was first to rush over hug him tightly, the shared a small kiss before they separated and Hiccup hugged his mother, then father. He shook hands with Spitelout and Gobber and then finally the celebration began. A feast in the new chief's honor. There was a lot of talking, laughing, some dancing too. But when it came time for dinner, it was time for Hiccup to make his announcement about his council members, second in command, and emissaries. He'd finally decided while flying home from the ice nest but never told his father his decision.

Hiccup was sitting at a table with Spitelout, Gothi, his father, and his father's council which consisted of Colby, Bucket, Mulch, and Gobber. Also his mother was sitting beside his father as it should be in his eyes. Hiccup kept waiting for his father to settle everyone so he could talk until it smacked Hiccup in the face that he was the chief now and everyone waited on him. He made the first move now, taking a breath he stood up gaining the attention of the people sitting at his table then he tried to do what his father did with raising his hands. That didn't seem to work, Stoick was about to jump in but Valka stopped him as Hiccup gave a quick whistle to Toothless who lifted his head and sat back on his legs looking curiously. Hiccup smiled and snapped his fingers, in a moment Toothless had the room silenced with only a loud roar. "Thanks bud." Hiccup rubbed his head. "Well that's one way to do it..." He added with a chuckle afterwards.

"So true." Astrid giggled at him.

"Alright so I'm not sure there is much I can say that my father already has. That being known...I just want to thank all of you. Not just for...accepting me as your chief but also for a year or so ago when I crashed on Berk having no idea who I even was, nothing but a necklace as my clue or link to the past. You welcomed me, and my dragon and I couldn't be more grateful to you all for such hospitality to me, at the time who was complete stranger. So thank you for that, and everything since coming here, even after learning that I was the lost heir...And I promise on my life that I will do all I can to ensure the safety and happiness of this island and all it's inhabitants." Hiccup smiled wide, the room cheered again.

"Definitely couldn't of said that better myself son." Stoick chuckled sipping from his mug.

"While I've got everyone's attention...I'll announce to you the people I've chosen to help me out." Hiccup took a breath as everyone listened closely. "For my emissaries, I've chosen Snotlout Jorgenson and Ruffnut Thorston." Hiccup stated. The room clapped lightly and Hiccup settled them down again. "For my council members I selected Gobber, Colby Hofferson, Tuffnut Thorston, and Fishlegs Ingerman." There was pause now, the last thing for Hiccup to announce was who he chose as his second in command. Everyone leaned in a bit closer as Hiccup looked around. "And for my second in command I've chosen a man who not only gave me a chance, a home, and more but he also gave me life. I'm choosing my father, Stoick Haddock as my second in command."

The old man looked like he was about to cry as Hiccup hugged him and they shook hands before facing one another. "I won't let ya down son." He said.

"I don't think that is possible for you to do, Dad. I learned how to do this job from the best after all so I wouldn't want anyone else beside me." Hiccup replied. Stoick smiled at him as Hiccup returned it before the room cheered more at his choices. The celebration continued as they began to eat and drink, a lot more than they should have but who cared. This was the celebration of the year and it was also one of the best days in his entire life so far. He was sure there was more to come.


	30. Concerned

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **Concerned**

It had been weeks since Hiccup became chief and he really was an amazing chief too according to the village. Hiccup was up every morning before everyone else to take a flight with Toothless and patrol the island from above, it was the best way to do both things not to mention it was incredibly relaxing for him. This was something that never got boring for Hiccup or Toothless, being able to fly the way they did. Their friendship was unbreakable and as they'd been when they met, they were damn near inseparable and would do anything to protect the other. Most days, Hiccup would take his flight with Toothless until the sun rose then land as everyone was beginning to wake up and make their way to the hall for breakfast. As always, Astrid would greet him smiling as they'd share a hug and kiss before entering the hall themselves to eat. Hiccup would make his announcements if there were any and then the day would proceed from there.

Hiccup did a wonderful job as chief, true to his vows he was always firm and fair with decisions and solutions, he listened well too and managed to keep time to keep working in the forge as well see Astrid. Hiccup kept the food stocks high, supplies, tools, weapons, wood, and so much more. He was always on top of it and no one gave him any trouble, not that anyone would. How did you stand up to the man who made peace with dragons and rode a Night Fury? You didn't but Hiccup treated everyone equal, he even gave younger kids jobs so they didn't feel left out but they were always easy like sweeping or picking up their toys. He liked making them feel useful, and it kept them busy and not bothering their parents. Yep, everything was perfect for Berk and everyone residing there, both dragon and human. Hiccup loved it all and he made sure his people knew that, that he was happy or at least that's what he made them believe.

Unfortunately, certain people were beginning to take notice of their chief's behavior recently and they were worried. While every day, Hiccup was smiling and running the village perfectly they could see that he was becoming distant and they didn't know why. It always started after dinner, when Hiccup would head home and turn in a little earlier than everyone else saying only to wake him if he was needed. They didn't argue with him but they were a little concerned as to why their chief would turn in at eight at night, no one was in bed that early until they were young children. Normally, Hiccup would stay up until midnight with Astrid but not as of lately he hadn't. He would go to bed around 8:30 then stay in his room until he got up around 6:00am to start chiefing. Tonight was no different, he walked Astrid home then returned to his parent's house seeing them sitting on the couch together.

"Welcome home son." Stoick greeted.

"Hey, Dad. Hi Mom." Hiccup waved with a small smile.

"Would you like to sit up with us?" Valka asked gently.

"No thanks, been...a long day. Just going to turn in early. See you in the morning. Good night." Hiccup replied heading towards his room and closing the door. Valka and Stoick shared a look then sighed, they knew something was wrong and they wished they knew what it was. A few hours later, Stoick and Valka were preparing to go to bed when they heard whimpers emitting from their son's room. They moved closer to the door to listen to what he was saying and it shocked them.

"I don't...care what you do to me...You can break my soul...take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me even...But for the of God...don't touch him!" They heard Hiccup plead, cracking the door open they saw him thrashing around in his bed and Toothless just looking helpless trying to wake his friend. "Stop! Please stop, don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" More thrashing as Valka rushed in and put her hands on his arms.

"Son! Hiccup wake up son..." She asked him.

"I'll never...tell you! I don't care what you do to me! I'll never tell you how to ride dragons!" Hiccup yelled, now Stoick came in but before he could attempt to wake up Hiccup, his son sat up quickly with eyes opened wide, sweat beads on his forehead, he was panting hard. Toothless crooned worried for him, nudging his face.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked softly, Hiccup's eyes fell on his parents then to Toothless who he instantly hugged and sighed in relief.

"You're okay...Thank Thor you're okay bud..." Hiccup felt Toothless leaned into the hug and relax.

"Son, what's wrong...You were...yelling in your sleep." Stoick said calmly.

"Nothing...Nothing at all. Just a nightmare...I'm fine..." Hiccup replied now after breaking the hug.

"But..." Valka began.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just...want to go back to sleep. I got work to do tomorrow..." Hiccup said, Valka nodded as Stoick and her left. Toothless nudged him, warbling worried for him.

"No Toothless...I'm not...telling them. I can't..." Hiccup sighed heavily as he laid back down while rubbing Toothless's head. "I can't tell them what happened...I'm okay now, lets just go back to sleep. Good night, bud..." Hiccup told him, Toothless laid down but didn't sleep, and neither of them did. Silently for the rest of the night, they both just laid awake in their beds.

(Few Weeks Later)

Not only were Stoick and Valka concerned, but now Astrid was too. Every night it seemed, Valka and Stoick were listening to Hiccup have these nightmares but though they wanted to go in and help him through them...Hiccup ended putting a lock on his door that they couldn't just come in. Astrid too noticed her boyfriend's distance. Their dates lasted through dinner but nothing else and Astrid noticed that Hiccup was only giving her a quick kiss on the lips before taking her home and going home himself. It didn't stop there though, they knew something was wrong, something Hiccup wasn't telling them. Hiccup wasn't sleeping well or perhaps not at all, they could see the tiredness in his eyes, the bags under them. His movements were slow, he was sluggish and weaker, and he was eating less.

"We have to do something..." Valka said softly as they watched Hiccup work with Toothless helping the fishermen, Astrid and Stoick were with her of course. They wanted to help him but how could they help when they didn't know the problem. Hiccup just blamed it on being stressed and overworking himself, they didn't want to push him but they were really worried.

"Maybe it's time we sat him down and talked to him..." Astrid offered.

"That might be best." Stoick nodded, the two woman agreed as they saw Hiccup come over on Toothless with a smile and dismount him. "Hey son." Stoick greeted.

"Hey." Hiccup said, he gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek and she sighed softly. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked seeing their faces now.

"Hiccup we're...really worried about you." Astrid reached for his hand now.

"Worried? Why, I'm fine." He replied.

"No son, you're not. You haven't been sleeping or eating a lot lately. You're up at the crack of dawn, and asleep right after dinner...Then you have those...nightmares." Valka added.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who gets nightmares..." Hiccup chuckled a bit, "I appreciate the concern...But really, I'm okay. Just over working myself is all...I gotta get back to work. See you for dinner." Hiccup said as he turned to walk away, Toothless walked beside him. They watched him walk away but not more than 10 steps in they saw him just fall forward and lay motionless there.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled in fear as they rushed over to him, this of course got the attention of people in the village. Stoick turned Hiccup over and saw him unconscious. "Oh Gods..." Astrid cried a bit.

"Let's take him home, he needs to rest." Stoick said, "I'll take the rest of his jobs today, you two stay at home with him." Stoick ordered. Valka and Astrid nodded with worry written all over their faces. Stoick carried Hiccup back to the Haddock house and laid him in his bed before placing a cool, wet rag on his forehead then stepping back. "We'll get Gothi later and find out what's wrong." With that he left the house to assure the village that Hiccup was okay, just exhausted. Valka and Astrid stayed on either side of Hiccup's bed watching him closely. Toothless just laid on his rock warbling with worry, what could any of them do but wait until he woke up to find out what was wrong and that was _if_ they could get Hiccup to agree to tell them what was bothering him.


	31. I Want More

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 **I Want More**

 _-Hiccup's POV-_

Nothing had been right since I'd been captured by Drago Bludvist and I knew that, but at the same time no one else did. No one knew what I saw, went through, _suffered_ on that man's ship and as long as I could...I'd never let them know. I had been held prisoner for a total of four days after going in to save my mother from that madman. They said they'd let me go if I told them how to train and ride dragons but I refused to so I was tortured, whipped, beaten, starved...and raped. I thought for sure I was going to die but Toothless had saved my life. He outsmarted the men, he blasted them, and then set me free and we both got out of there alive. I was wounded, and exhausted but I didn't care one bit. Toothless saved me and we both made it back to Mom's nest. I know I blacked out right away but at least I'd made it back.

When I woke up again, I didn't tell them anything. All I said was it didn't matter because I was home and alive, my mother and I talked then I forgave her and we returned to Berk the next morning. A week after returning, I became Chief and I thought everything would be okay since I was home with family and the tribe but it wasn't. I put up a strong front for the village so no one would ask questions but my nightmares were getting to me and making my parents and girlfriend worried. Toothless knew what happened to me and I knew he wanted me to tell them but I...just couldn't. I didn't want them to know what happened to me at the hands of Drago Bludvist but I knew if I didn't get a handle on it soon, they were going to figure it out. I had issues with a lot of things now: I didn't like people behind me. I didn't like large groups of people around me laughing, I couldn't even make out with Astrid anymore. I just couldn't do it,-everything was making me remember what happened.

It's got to a point where I can't even sleep anymore. I get a few hours before the nightmares take me back, then I just can't sleep after that. It's been going on for weeks and my exhaustion was definitely showing when my parents and Astrid tried to get me to talk, I played it down that I'd just been really busy but it didn't last. I was so tired, and malnourished because I hadn't been sleeping or eating that after walking away from them, I blacked out mid step.

(Hours Later)

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes with a hand to my head as I forced my still-tired body to move so I could sit up. "Hiccup?!" I heard Astrid's voice say quickly and filled with worry. "Thank Thor you're okay...You have no idea how much you worried me when you blacked out..." she cried softly.

"Sorry...I'll take it easy from now on..." I mumbled and forced a smile for her.

"Hiccup, you blacking out like that can't just be from overworking yourself...I know...something else is wrong and I want you to tell me...Please. We want to help you...You've been so...distant lately." Astrid said now. I looked around: my mother and father weren't there but I assumed they couldn't be far. Toothless was in the room too but I expected nothing less. My friends was never far from me.

"I'm okay, Astrid. Don't worry..." I had to say something to get her mind off things, off me. Then I remembered something: my father a few days ago pulled me aside with my mother, and Astrid's parents. They told me that they'd finished contract negotiations and everything was set. All I had to do was ask Astrid to marry me and we could start the wedding preparations. I looked outside and saw that it would be sunset in about an hour, I could take her on a date. Just us...She loved those and I could propose. Maybe if I moved forward in my life, I could move on from what happened to me. I smiled now taking her hands in mine. "Hey...We haven't been on a date in a while and I'm free tonight...What's say you and I grab the dragons, a basket, blanket, and go spend the night on the beach under the stars?"

Astrid's eyes widened as she blushed. "Ju-just us? On the beach, all night?..." She asked.

"Yeah, why not? We're both 18 now and I don't think you're parents will mind you staying with me one night. I am the Chief after all, Mi'lady. Come on, what do you say?" I asked her as I took the blanket off and got to my feet then pulled her up with me against my body in a loving embrace. Her blush deepened as she nodded to me. "You get the blankets and pillows, I'll take care of the rest and meet you there just after dark okay?"

"Alright. Great! I can't wait!" Astrid giggled now as we shared a quick kiss and she rushed out. I sighed as my parents came in now.

"Did ya ask her already?" Stoick arched a brow.

"No. I am tonight though. We're going to the beach and spending the night there. Toothless and Stormfly are coming too," I smiled.

"Spending the night?" Valka asked.

"Yeah? Why not? It's not we're going to another island-we'll be right on Thor's beach. And home tomorrow by breakfast," I replied.

"You seem to be feeling better?" Stoick said now.

"Yeah, guess I really did just need some sleep. I'm fine, I promised Astrid I'd take it easy from now on. I got a date to get ready for, see ya tomorrow." I stated as Toothless followed me while we began getting things ready for the date tonight on the beach. I couldn't wait to propose to her, everything would be okay after this. I'd be engaged and soon to be married, what could be better than that right? Besides, as soon as my Dad informed me that they'd be starting a contract for Astrid and I, I had made her something. Following Dad's idea, I made her a necklace with designs and our initials on the back.

(Later That Night)

Just after dark, I'd gotten the basket with food and mead in it along with two cups, plates, and some utensils to use ready. I attached it to my back with the straps and then got on Toothless. I double checked my saddlebag to make sure I had her proposal gift in there, then we took off towards Thor's beach. Sure enough, Astrid was already there and laying out the blanket for us to sit on...later to sleep on. Towards the upper half of the blanket she had two pillows and another blanket for us to lay under. She even went as far as getting two baskets of fish for the dragons to eat. I landed with a smile and got off Toothless who went to sit beside Stormfly. I put the basket down and pulled her into my arms lovingly as I kissed her.

"Well hello to you, Chief." she greeted me after the kiss.

"Hello, Mi'lady," I replied to her as we sat down on the blanket after kicking off our boots to one side. I pulled out all the food for us, some chicken and potatoes with bread and corn. Nothing extravagant but enough for a peaceful dinner between a Chief-myself-and my girlfriend, soon to be fiance. I knew she wouldn't say no, in fact she'd hinted towards it many times. Unfortunately there were still some laws and traditions I had to follow and I didn't mind if it meant I'd get to marry Astrid soon. I pulled out two finer mugs, smaller ones that I'd made to be nicer than the big mugs we used in the hall during dinner. I opened the mead and poured two, one for her and one for me. We tapped them together, smiling and took a sip. Then we just started talking about the village, ourselves, plans I had or possibly new inventions. It was great, and we ate while we talked. As it got later, I knew it was time and the mead didn't take long to hit either of us. I knew one more cup or two and we'd be done so I wanted to ask her before we got there.

"This feels great...I've missed these little dates of ours," Astrid sighed out leaning on my shoulder as our hands were intertwined with one another while we were looking out over the sea to the moon before us, shocked that it was a full moon tonight.

"Me too. Sorry I've been so busy lately...I don't want you to think that I don't have time for you, Astrid..." I told her.

"I know you're busy but you gotta ease up on yourself...you scared me when you blacked out today..." Astrid frowned a bit, I saw her worried face as I faced her and lifted her chin so our eyes would meet then I kissed her softly and smiled.

"Well I guess you're going to just have to live with me, and trail me all the time to make sure I don't over do it," I replied.

"Hiccup, if I could live with you...trust me I would. But you know it's forbidden for an unmarried woman to live in a man's house..." Astrid answered.

"I am the Chief, I know the rules. but...it's not forbidden if the woman is about to be married and happens to be engaged to the Chief..." I hinted slowly. Astrid arched a brow at me and I knew she was catching on.

"What are you getting at exactly?" Astrid asked now. I reached under my pillow and pulled out the necklace as I adjusted myself to one knee before her with the necklace resting in my palm. She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock with wide eyes that were beginning to water. Tears fell from her eyes slowly and silently as she looked over the pendant necklace in my palm. It was gold, both chain and pendant. On the actual disk it was the Berk crest with a blue sapphire and a green emerald in the center, the color matching her eyes and my own locked in an infinity symbol. Something to symbolize us locked together forever, and on the back was my chief seal along with our initials. HHHIII & AH. It had taken me almost two weeks to perfect, and Gobber was the only one who knew I'd made it. "Oh Hiccup...It's...beautiful. Did you make this yourself…?"

"Of course I did, painstakingly too...I carved it all by hand and it took hours which is...one of the reasons I've been so tired lately...After work I go to the forge to work on this. It took two weeks...and I've been waiting for this night since Dad told me I'd become the Chief-since as you know the chief takes a wife, and gives an heir...As Chief, Astrid...before any other male in this village of marrying age...I get to choose my bride, my wife, my chieftess...A year ago, we met and you've been an amazing friend and girlfriend to me...But I want more. Our parents have been working on a contract since before I became Chief but it couldn't be finalized until just a week ago since everything that happened with going to the nest, talking to my mom, coming back, becoming Chief...Now that it's all settled, I want you to become my Chieftess...my wife. Will you marry me, Astrid?" I asked her softly with a smile.

"Yes! Oh my Gods, a thousand times yes I'll marry you!" Astrid practically yelled out, I smiled wide as I placed the necklace over her head and let the chain rest on her shoulders while the pendant hung right above her breasts. She tackled me down in a kiss and I kissed her back. Nothing could make this night more perfect.


	32. Epilogue

**Where I Belong**

Author: Nightstar Fury

Rating: M

Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid

Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD movies, or any of the HTTYD series such as Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, or Race To The Edge.

 _ ***(Authors Note:** Alright, listen up folks. I was going to actually carry this through to a few more chapters showing how Hiccup worked through the rape with family and friends, also the wedding and what not but I decided that I do that ALL the time in almost ALL my stories so...I decided to just end it here with a quick Epilogue: summarizing all of the stuff I was going to make into chapters. This will be the **FINAL** chapter of Where I Belong. Besides, most of my attention has been on my latest story, Unintentional Hero: A HTTYD modern military AU. Check it out, it's already got about 29 chapters! So yeah, this will be it for Where I Belong, hope everyone enjoyed it! It was actually never meant to be as long as it is, just supposed to be a role reversal of Valka as bad parent, Stoick as good. :p Well onward with the last chapter then! -Nightstar Fury. **)***_

 **Epilogue**

After Hiccup and Astrid became engaged to be married, everything seemed to fall right into place. Their wedding plans began instantly and were set to be married in four months time, however, unforseen circumstances beyond anyone's control took place. Everyone on Berk found out why their chief was so tired, why he was so distant when Dragon Bludvist showed up a month after the engagement was announced in the Great Hall. Hiccup and Dragon exchanged hateful words and then Dragon told everyone what he did to Hiccup, they he let his men tie Hiccup up and rape him for hours on end in order to break him so he'd reveal the information about how to train and ride dragons but the village in their shock also found out that Hiccup didn't break even after what he'd been through. He took all the pain, and abuse and never said a word about dragons to Drago. Hiccup didn't even break when Drago told everyone, he stayed firm and also, the Bewilderbeast he had brought with him ended up betraying him while Hiccup took his chance to to show everyone that he doesn't break or bend in the face of fear, he just turns it around and makes someone afraid of him. How did this happen? Hiccup killed Drago.

No one expected it or could of possibly seen it coming. Drago's Bewilderbeast froze Drago's feet and arms so he couldn't move and Hiccup took his sword, jamming it into Drago's heart-which effectively killed him in mere seconds and all Hiccup had said the coldest voice anyone ever heard was: _Now Who Is Afraid Of Who_. After Drago died, Hiccup got on Toothless and took off for the rest of the day while leaving his father in charge and everyone worried about him. He might of killed Drago but the pain from all he went through was still there and they knew he'd need time to recover from it all. Sure enough he did after two or so months. The first month was filled with pent up anger and sadness that it happened and he was useless to stop it. The nightmares continued for a while also, he would wake up yelling and sweating but now that he and Astrid were engaged: she could spend the night there so she was there to help him through it by getting him water and just rubbing his back until he calmed down. He was told by the start of the second month that it would continue to bother him until he talked about it-which of course, he didn't want to do.

Hiccup didn't want to tell people, tell anyone what he'd been through those four days on Dragon's ship. But when Astrid broke down against him, begging him to tell her because it's hurting her a lot to see him still suffering even two month later, he finally gave in and took the entire day off to tell her the truth about those horrid four days on Drago's ship. Hiccup left his father in charge while Hiccup and Astrid took their dragons to a secluded island that was an hour from Berk to talk where they couldn't be interrupted. Hiccup told her everything from the moment he was captured to the escape four days later and it didn't come easy to talk about. Hiccup got sick more times than one remembering it, and he cried, got angry but by the end of it all he could do was sigh and stare out to the sea with Astrid beside him and leaning on his shoulder, holding his hand for comfort and telling him that it would get easier. They ended up camping the night on the island with their dragons, Hiccup hadn't been ready to go back and deal with any possible questions he got.

After the second month ended, Hiccup was looking and feeling a lot better than before. He didn't have the dark circles under his eyes, he was eating more, laughing, and sleeping too because he had energy and then some. Everyone was happy that Hiccup was back to being, well, Hiccup. They knew he wasn't completely better and it would always bother him but for the most part he was back to being the guy they met when he was seventeen, only he was chief now and was more serious but still knew how to have a good time. If he wasn't doing chiefly duties, he was working on wedding details since there was only two months left until the big day where Astrid Hofferson became Astrid Haddock. The biggest thing Hiccup was working on was getting other tribes to see the truth about dragons and thankfully his mother was helping him this time. Not everyone agreed but those tribes still signed treaties not to attack Berk, they just closed off trade routes and what not but a good majority did agree and that was even better because it meant peace was spreading and the killing would eventually stop. Tribes that didn't agree, would at least agree to let Hiccup know if they had a dragon problem and he'd go out to settle it without the use of weapons. A lot of people were in shock that Stoick the Vast's son and wife were actually alive since it was all over the Archipelago about a dragon having taken them years before and were presumed dead.

When the day of the wedding arrived, everyone was smiling and Hiccup had never felt happier or better. What happened to him with Drago didn't bother him at all anymore, although he would never truly forget. His body was healed and only showed some of the damage he suffered. On top of all that, Hiccup and Astrid had their own house now, right next to his Dad's with two stables for Stormfly and Toothless. In a strange turn of events, almost all the tribes accepted the invitation to the wedding, even the ones who wouldn't agree to peace with dragons. They agreed for the sake of the day when Stoick's only son was married and start his own life with his soon to be wife. The wedding was simple, and beautiful. Hiccup and Astrid wrote their own ring vows, and the ceremony was amazing. Toothless was Hiccup's best man, rather best dragon while Ruffnut was Astrid's maid of honor. Stoick headed the ceremony on Hiccup's request, and after they sealed their vows with a kiss, they shared a dance. One his parents taught them called 'For The Dancing And The Dreaming'. The after party was just as incredible.

And there had been a whole lot of drinking on the men's side of things. Hiccup didn't of course, he did drink a little but nothing to get him wasted. He kept his word about never drinking that much again after the night with Gobber and Stoick when Astrid became his girlfriend. The two of them spent their first night in their new house that night, they hadn't slept in it until they were married. Something about an old tradition about not sleeping in their own house until marriage, Hiccup didn't know he just went with it. That night, he and Astrid consummated their marriage. And it went for a good three hours before they knocked out from exhaustion. It was a great night, and his life only continued to get better when eight months later, Astrid announced she was pregnant with their first child. She had been drinking the tea but when she caught a stomach bug, she couldn't keep the tea down and of course when she was feeling better she didn't realize while dead center of her cycle that she and Hiccup made love-which is what landed her pregnant. Hiccup didn't care, he couldn't of been happier to know he would be a father in seven months since Astrid was already a month along. The entire village celebrated the news that there would be a new heir to Berk in seven months time.

Those seven months flew right by and before Hiccup knew it, Astrid went into labor and delivered a healthy boy-who they named Asger Haddock. His life was truly perfect and to think it all started because he knew there was more to his life than just rescuing dragons with his mother. Hiccup had set out when he was just seventeen to find out where he belonged in the world, to finds his place, to discover who he was and a simple storm made him crash on Berk where he discovered a year later after being given a home that it was his true home all along, it was the home he'd been taken from when he a baby. He ended up crashing right where he belonged the entire time. An now with a wife, a son, and being the chief he never felt more at peace or filled with more joy than knowing he was where he truly belonged.


End file.
